


Court and Spark

by Sharkeygirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Love Letters, Romance, Summer, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 68,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkeygirl/pseuds/Sharkeygirl
Summary: When Snape realizes he has feelings for Hermione, he fears she will never reciprocate them. When Ron gets some unexpected help in winning her back, can Snape express his feelings for her in time, or will he lose her to his own heartfelt letters?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 287
Kudos: 279





	1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape was of the opinion that everyone found at least one thing to hate about their physical appearance, regardless of how modest they claimed to be. Given his life experience, it seemed only natural to hold this belief. The taunts of the marauders were just as vivid as they had been when they were first uttered, and he was not unaware of the less than flattering monikers students had bestowed on him over the years.

In his mind, they were all deserved. 

He could not blame anyone for being unimpressed with his appearance. His chest was scarred from the multiple beatings Voldemort seemed so fond of giving out. His neck had a pale scar left by Nagini's bite, though he was able to hide that easy enough with a high collared shirt. Then there was his hair, thin and greasy, not due entirely to potions. He'd given up on trying making it look presentable years ago. Still, this wasn't his biggest complaint about his appearance. No, the biggest one was the hardest to miss.

His nose.

How he hated his nose! It was naturally larger and longer than anyone else's. The fact that it had been repeatedly broken over the years only exacerbated the problem. Each time he had been able to heal it, but each time it had grown back more misshapen and larger than before. His nose had become a symbol of everything that had gone wrong in his life, everything about him that was ugly. If he could ever fix his nose, perhaps he had a chance of landing a date.

Snape scowled as he looked in the mirror. If he had the choice, he wouldn't be looking into the mirror at all. He would just brush his hair and march up to the great dining hall. Headmistress McGonagall though had made it clear that he was to make himself look presentable for the newest Transfiguration professor. He didn't see why. Whoever it was would only despise him within two weeks. The effort to look good would be wasted. Still, he had enough respect for the Headmaster to try to appear presentable for her latest protégé.

He brushed his hair until it appeared somewhat presentable. Maybe this day wasn't going to be a complete waste.

His attention was drawn to his nose again. Sighing, he decided that he was finished with his morning routine. He put on his best black overcoat over his good robes and stormed out.

As he approached the dining hall, he heard laughter and loud voices. He tried to make his face appear as emotionless as possible, but he could feel his mouth twitching into a scowl.

Minerva looked down from her discussion with Professor Longbottom and smiled. "I'm glad that you've decided to join us, Severus.”

"It's not like I had a choice," he grumbled as he took his usual seat to the right of her. Instantly, a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes appeared.

"Yes, well you look as if you’ve made an effort to impress your newest coworker," the Headmistress replied.

"Is your Transfiguration professor here or is she already developing the nasty habit of tardiness?”

“I am sure she will be here within the next few minutes.”

She huh. Yep, give her a couple of days and she'd hate him. This morning was already a complete waste of time.

“Stop scowling.”

"I'm not scowling," he muttered as he began to cut his pancakes. "I'm thinking."

"Well try to think more pleasant thoughts."

Snape rolled his eyes and looked back down at his plate.

"Sorry I'm late!"


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing but a cream towel covered her wet body. It was wrapped just above her breasts, though Snape could still see enough to realize that they had grown since he'd last seen her. She pulled the towel closer to her as she shivered, revealing more of her shape. The beads of waterdotted her body, and only grew in number as the water dripped from her hair onto her bare shoulders. She was trying to keep from scowling, but was failing miserably.

"Hermione! What happened?" Headmistress McGonagall asked.

"Crookshanks!" she exclaimed. ”I let him out for the night, but he wanted in. I was in the shower when I heard him clawing at the door. When I went to let him in, he ran so hard that he knocked me over. Somehow the door shut behind me and it locked!"

"Oh dear," the Headmistress replied.

"I tried to unlock it, but I left my wand inside. How was I supposed to know that I'd need the bloody thing just to let my cat in?" Hermione fumed.

Snape stifled a snicker. Headmistress McGonagall shot him a lock. "Severus, be a dear and open her door.”

"Excuse me?" His smirk became a frown.

"You heard me. Go open her door.”

"Really, I don't want to bother him," Hermione adjusted the towel.

"Nonsense, I'm sure that Severus won't mind being sociable for once and helping you out, wouldn’t you Severus?"

"No," he stood. ”I wasn't that hungry anyway."

He approached Hermione. The closer he got, the more aware of just how much she’d changed over the last few years. She finally looked like a woman, and not the know-it-all he'd taught. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to ignore her figure. 

"I'm sorry about all of this," she gave him a small grin.

He shrugged. “Think nothing of it.”

“But I interrupted your breakfast.”

“I was not hungry in the slightest.”

“You don’t need to make me feel better.”

“Believe me, I am making no attempt to preserve your emotions.”

“No, I suppose that never was your style.”

“It is not,” he swallowed. “Where is your room?"

"I'll show you," she answered.

They walked out of the dining room in silence. Halfway down the hallway, Hermione noted, "You look better than the last time I saw you."

"Last time?"

She glanced at him. "I saw you in St. Mungo's before I left for the university. You were still comatose.”

"I don't remember, seeing you.”

"I didn't think that you would."

"Why did you visit me?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to thank you for everything."

"I see," he drawled.

She stood before a large oak door. "Here's my room.”

He muttered a couple of spells and the door opened. She smiled. It lit up her whole face, causing Snape's eyes to soften a little.

"Well, thank you for all your help.”

“You are quite welcome.”

He followed her inside. She looked back. "You don't have to be here.”

He shrugged. "I'm supposed to be social right now. Might as well speak with you, if only to appease the Headmistress.”

She chuckled. Snape's lips twitched upwards.

"Well, I suppose you can sit on the bed while I put on some proper clothing.”

He looked over and saw a queen sized bed with a crimson blanket on it. With a grunt he sat upon it. Nice to know her house loyalty was still intact.

She went into another room and shut the door. "It's nice to be back here!"

"Why did you come back?" Snape asked.

"Mc-I mean Minerva-she wants me to call her that now although it still feels odd, decided that the administrative duties and teaching were becoming too much to do together. She hired me on as soon as she found out that I had graduated.”

"I see.”

"What about you? What made you go back to teaching?"

"It's what I do," he answered. "And this is home, whether I like it or not."

"Makes sense.”

“Indeed.”

She stepped out of the bathroom, now wearing teaching robes. Her hair was now dry, but instead of a bushy mess it was in orderly curls which framed her face nicely.

Merlin, what do they teach these girls in the university?

"I need to confess something.”

"What?" he was jolted from his musings. “Don’t tell me you purposefully locked yourself out only to speak with me?"

“No!" her eyes grew. "Trust me; this has been one of the most mortifying mornings of my life.”

There was a spark in Severus' eye. I have quite enjoyed it though.

“It's just that the reason Minerva sent you with me was because she knew that I needed to talk with you."

"About what?"

“Well, when I was away I was thinking of a new project."

"And?"

"I was hoping that you could help me with it."

Snape scratched the bed and glanced at the floor. After a few tense seconds he asked, "What could I possibly help you with?"

"While I majored in Transfiguration I minored in potions. I really got an appreciation of them from you.”

"I'm flattered," he met her eyes, his expression betraying no emotion..

"I'm trying to find a potion that could possibly cured lycanthropy."

"Lycanthropy?"

“Yes.Wolfsbane is good, but it's not a cure. We both know that. I was hoping that you could help me because you brewed it so effectively,” she began and stopped when she saw the blank expression still on his face.

Snape shook his head. "I thought once that I could cure lycanthropy too. Obviously I did not succeed. What makes you think that you'll fare any better?"

"Nothing," she answered as she hung her head. "I just have a few ideas.”

Severus twisted his lips.

"If you won't help then that's okay. I won't steal things from you again…"

"Again?".

Hermione's face turned even redder. Severus smirked as if he was preparing to deduct a hundred points from Gryffindor.

”I suppose because we work together I might as well confess some things. In my second year…"

"Oh that unfortunate incident. I am well-aware of it.”

"You knew?"

His smirk grew wider. “Who do you think brewed the potion to cure you?”

Hermione squirmed. “I had not considered that.”

“No, I suppose you did not at the time.”

“Back to the topic at hand. I need your help and your labs,” she bowed her head. “Even if you do find my project less than feasible.”

"Miss Granger you look as though I've given you an answer," he replied.

She returned her attention to him. "I thought that you didn't…"

"You assume too much,” he replied. “Personally, I think that what you're proposing is impossible, but I'm willing to loan you equipment and perhaps give you advice here and there. My only request is that I be acknowledged for my participation in this endeavor."

"Oh you will!" She threw her arms around Snape. "Oh thank you so much!"

He could not help but find her contact more than comfortable. For a moment he considered wrapping his arms around her, but decided against it when he heard a knock on the door. She untangled herself from him. "Come in! It should be unlocked."

Headmistress McGonagall stood in the doorway grinning from ear to ear. "So, I take it this means that we don't have to call that staff meeting then?”

“If it was only being called in an attempt to persuade me to allow Hermione to engage in this project, then no,” he answered. “Now if you’ll excuse me ladies, I have work to do. Please tell me in advance when you wish to use my lab, so I can adjust my schedule accordingly."

With that, he left the room, feeling that his life was about to become much more interesting than it had been in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

"He said yes!"

"He said what?" Harry asked as he sat across from her her.

"He said yes!" Hermione repeated.

"What, did you propose or something?" Rosmerta asked as she approached their table.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I just convinced Snape to help me invent a cure for lycanthropy.”

"Really?" Rosmerta answered.

She nodded.

“The loner, dungeon bat agreed to take on a partner?”

“For this project, yes.”

"Wow," Harry mused aloud. "What did you have to give him?”

"Nothing. I just explained my idea and he went with it. Sure he was reluctant at first, but ultimately relented.”

“He must have some faith in you then.”

“Hardly. he thinks curing lycanthropy is impossible, but he's agreed to at least let me borrow his equipment and his notes on the Wolfsbane potion. Granted, I'll have to give him some form of credit when I publish my research since he is helping me out, but that was his only condition."

“I had faith you could get the project off the ground, but I didn’t think it would be this easy to convince Snape to help you.”

“I honestly didn’t either, but starting tomorrow I am going to be creating a cure for lycanthropy.”

"Well, this calls for a celebration,” Rosmerta announced. "The first rounds on me. What do you two want?"

"I'll take a Firewhisky," Hermione replied.

"Same here," Harry replied.

"Okay," Rosmerta rushed to the back.

"This is so great," Harry replied. "I'm glad that Snape didn't give you a hard time."

“Me too, though throwing him off may have helping with that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don't think that he expected me to be the new Transfiguration professor. Maybe he only agreed because he was getting over the shock of my hiring.”

"You don't think that he'd take it all back?"

"Minerva would kill him if he did do that.”

They both laughed. Rosmerta then came and put the drinks on the table.

"Thanks," Harry and Hermione said in unison before she left.

"I heard about you and Ginny," Hermione began as Harry sipped the Firewhisky. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It wasn't working out. She’s much happier with Draco. I’m learning to accept that.”

"Still, that must be tough to get over," Hermione took a sip of her drink.

"Honestly, I'm fine," Harry replied before taking another sip. "I'm just glad that it came now instead of later."

"Agreed," she answered. "Still, I haven't seen Ginny in awhile. I should owl her sometime."

There was a trace of pain in Harry’s eyes, but his grin remained. "Let's not talk about me and Ginny. What about you? Other than Snape, how are things going?”

"Fine for the most part, though I've been mostly consumed by my studies."

"So no time for anyone after Ron?"

"No."

"'Mione, one of these days you need to learn to open up again."

"I will, when the right man comes along. He just hasn't come along yet."

"Unless he whacks you over the head with the book you're reading you won't even notice him.”

She laughed. "Trust me, if I see Mr. Right, I'll go after him. I just haven't seen him yet."

"That's the problem, seeing him.”

"Maybe," she replied as he drank more of his drink. "Maybe my standards are just too high."

"Too high?"

She nodded. "I want a man who is romantic, someone who will sweep me off my feet. I want someone intelligent, someone kind, but who doesn't let himself get stepped over. I want someone who will challenge me and not just bow to me.”

“There are men like that out there.”

“Yes, but they all seem intimidated by me. Most men are in awe that I’m part of the Golden Trio. Some can’t seem to look past that.”

"Is that what's been standing in your way?"

"Maybe that's part of it," she admitted. "Maybe the other part is that the person that I'm looking for doesn't exist."

"I'm sure that he does somewhere," Harry replied.

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "I hope so anyway."

***

"Severus?"

"Yes," he looked up from the cauldron he was cleaning.

"I'd," McGonagall cleared her throat. "I'd like to thank you for allowing Hermione to use your equipment. I'm sure that this research will benefit the entire Wizzarding community, no matter the outcome."

He snorted. "I had no choice. She's always been one of your favorite students. If I refused you would fight me on it."

“Yes, I would."

Snape put the cauldron down and examined her expression. She had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes which made him uneasy. Still, he did not show his discomfort. ”Why didn't you tell me Hermione was the new Transfiguration professor?"

The twinkle in her eyes grew larger. "I didn't know how you'd react. I know that you will always view her as a student, so I didn't know how you'd take her being your colleague."

"I obviously took it fairly well.”

"Yes, well I'd like to think that it was in part because of my methods. Still, I did not expect her to make quite an entrance."

Severus' mind flashed back to how she'd looked in that towel and how he'd been forced to acknowledge her womanhood in that moment. He gulped. "Well, it was a rather interesting entrance, that's for sure."

"One of the more interesting ones, for sure. Imagine, being locked out of your room like that on your first day. The poor dear must've been mortified!"

"Indeed," Severus drawled as he tried, and failed, to get his mind off of that moment.

"When do you intend to allow her to start on the project?" the Headmistress asked.

“Excuse me?" his mind snapped back to the present.

“The project. When do you plan to start on it?”

“Yes, the project.”

Headmistress McGonagall raised her left eyebrow, the twinkle now gone. "Are you doing well?"

He tapped his finger against the cauldron. "I'm fine, I just thought of something that might be useful."

"Oh," she replied though it sounded more like a question.

"There's a journal article that Miss Gran-Hermione might be interested in."

"Great. When do you two intend to start?"

"I was considering giving her a week to get settled in, but if she wants to being earlier I am not averse to it. I have some important experiments that I'm conducting, but I've already devoted a space to her in a separate room as to not disturb the other potions or hers."

"My aren't we considerate," McGonagall answered, the twinkle returning.

He scowled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I simply don't want two Gryffindor females breathing down my neck. My actions are nothing more than self-preservation.“

"Whatever you say Severus," she replied before she walked to the door. “Goodnight.”

"Goodnight," he stopped tapping.

Headmistress McGonagall shut the door and strolled back to her room. She looked up and saw the portrait of Dumbledore beaming.

"Well?" he asked. "How did Severus take the news that Hermione was his new colleague?"

"You were right," she answered. "Severus seems quite interested in helping her, and doesn't seem that opposed to being in her presence."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Good. It's about time Severus found a friend."

"One step at a time," McGonagall replied. "She hasn't started working with him yet."

"True," he chuckled. "Very true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

"Nice place," Harry began as he entered Ron's new flat.

The flat was sparse with only a few items of furniture strewn about the living room; a faded orange couch, a worn blue chair, and a coffee table which unlike the other two items, appeared to be well taken care of.

Ron closed the door behind them. "I got all of this stuff on sale. Once I start back up with the Chudley Cannons again I'll be able to get new stuff."

"How's your leg doing?"

"The doctors say that it's finally healed,” Ron replied, his eyes agleam. "They said that I should be able to play again this fall. Coach has already said that I'll have to tryout again, but I should be a shoe in.”

"That's great," Harry replied. "It must feel amazing to finally have your life back on track."

"Yeah," Ron sighed. "I really got lost there for a couple of years, but I’m back now.”

“Do you miss Hermione?”

“Every day.”

“She isn’t exactly seeing anyone.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I saw her yesterday and she’s still looking for Mr. Right.”

"Did she ask about me?".

“No, she didn't."

“Then she doesn’t care about me anymore.”

“She never said that.”

“She doesn’t have to! She never writes, never visits, and when I see her she won’t stop telling me how awful our relationship was.”

"Well, can you blame her? You were a bit of a git,” Harry replied.

"I know, and I took her for granted. I never stopped loving her though."

"I know you haven't..."

"You don't understand! My life has been hell since she left. Mum wouldn't leave me alone about how I threw away a good thing, and how no one would ever be as good to me as Hermione was. The truth is that I knew all of that, but I couldn't take her nagging anymore,” Ron replied.

"She was only trying to help you through your recovery, but you pushed her away," Harry answered.

"I know. I was an idiot, but now that I'm healed I can be the man that she wants,” Ron replied.

“That is if she wants you back."

"Of course she will. Why wouldn't she? I mean it doesn’t sound like anyone else wants her.”

"Not yet anyway."

"I can win her back, no problem."

Harry twisted his lower lip.

"What, do you doubt me?"

“Let's just say cheating on her with Lavender hasn’t helped your cause.”

Ron glared at him. "That was one time and it was a mistake. I won't do it again."

"It's a hard thing to get over," Harry warned.

Ron snorted. "Is she still at that university?"

Harry shook his head. "She's actually the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts."

“Great, I can see her anytime that I want.”

"Well, yes and no," Harry dug his foot into the ground.

"What? What are you not telling me?" Ron asked.

"Hermione, well she's kind of working on a project…"

"Project? Well that's not so bad.”

"Yeah, but she's working on it with Snape."

“Snape!”

“Yes, Snape.”

“Why is she working with that greasy git?"

"Because she needs his potions and his lab to work on that lycanthropy cure.”

"Oh yeah," Ron rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Hermione to think that she can cure lycanthropy when no one else could."

Harry replied, "I'm just saying that you know Snape, and he won't tolerate distractions once they get started.”

"But I'm not a distraction. I'm helping the project along by making Hermione happy and whole again.”

"Tell that to Snape.”

Ron sighed. "I still can't believe that he survived Nagini's bite."

"Well, he did and now he's helping Hermione.”

Ron snorted. "At least she's at Hogwarts. Maybe you could arrange a meeting between us?"

"I'll see what I can do.”

“Thanks.”

"I won't make any promises though," Harry replied.

"Don't worry, I don't expect you too," Ron grumbled.

***

"Professor Snape?"

He looked up from the parchment he had been writing on and tried to scowl, though Hermione could see some softness in his eyes. "Don't you think that we're past that now?"

"Past what?" she asked.

He sighed. "As much as it pains me to say this, you are no longer my student but my colleague. We should address each other as such."

"Oh," she grinned. "Okay Severus."

He relaxed. "Much better, Hermione. Now, what did you want?"

She looked down for a moment as a shy grin crept across her face. "Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to start on our project."

"Merlin girl, I thought that you'd at least want a couple of days to settle in.”

"Oh settling in was no big deal. This place is home to me. I made up most of my lesson plans before I graduated the university, so I'm caught up on all of that. I really want to start now, if it's okay.”

"Well, it's not like you'll leave until I give you what you want anyway, so I suppose that I must capitulate to your demands.”

"You don't need to make it sound so burdensome.”

He cocked his eyebrow up. “I am not used to people in my lab. Forgive me if I am less than enthused.”

“You’re forgiven.”

He couldn't' help but smirk. ”I assembled my notes from the Wolfsbane potion last night. They should be in order.”

“Oh, thanks,” her eyes grew as he opened a drawer into his desk and pulled out a large book.

"As I said, I think that this project is impossible, but if it keeps you Gryffindors off my back then I will support it."

"This means more to me than you could ever know. Thank you!"

He handed her the book and turned his lower lip up in a half smile. "Please try to keep the notes in order."

She laughed as she took the book. Severus looked stunned. She stopped and looked up at him. "I'm sorry; it's just so nice to be around you again."

"I would have thought that you'd rather enjoyed being away from a git like me," Severus answered.

She bit her lip. "Well, I must admit that you're not the easiest or most fun person to be around, but you're just like I remember. It's nice that some things don't change."

"I suppose.”

"Can I just sit at a desk and read this?"

"Sure, just do not disturb me."

"Okay. What are you working on?"

"Nothing of your concern.”

She shrugged and held the book closer to her chest. She then went over to a desk and opened the book.

Snape looked down at the parchment. It was clear except for two words: _Dearest Hermione._

Severus took a deep breath. He had no clue how he was going to finish this with her in the room. Not that he ever wanted her to see it. Hell, he didn't even want to write it. The dream about her though the night before had been so haunting though.

Hermione had been in a low-cut white dress which glistened in the moonlight. She'd been standing in a garden and giggling over something he’d said. Then she leaned over as if to whisper something in his ear.

He glanced at Hermione once more. She stared at the pages, running a finger over some of the notes. He gulped and began to write:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Since the moment you returned to my life, I have felt more alive, yet I long for death. Why? Because I cannot ever hope to keep you. You are like the goddess Aphrodite rising from the ocean, and I am the poor mortal yearning to catch a glimpse from you. I long to whisper my sentiments into your ear and caress your skin. Just one touch from your hands and I will be satisfied for an eternity._

_Alas though, I cannot hope to hold beauty. Beauty is fleeting, easily shattered by the careless word, the thoughtless touch. I watch you from afar because we are both safer this way. Still, if we were to touch, if we were to kiss, would it shatter you, or would your beauty become a part of me? I suppose that we'll never know. Of all the knowledge that I have sought to gain, this one piece is what I fear most to learn._

Severus stared at the letter. He had not wanted to write any of it, yet something had possessed him to write every word. He swallowed and stuffed it into his desk.

"Are you finished writing?" Hermione asked.

“I am,” Severus’ voice was soft.

She smiled. "Good! I am having difficulty deciphering some of your notes. Could you help?"

"Sure," he answered, trying to forget what he'd just written.

He walked over and sat beside her. She began pointing as asking questions. His lips curled upwards.

She was still the little know-it-all, only now it was endearing beyond all reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! I really appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermione," Severus crept into her bedroom, his heart pounding against his chest.

"Come here Severus," she whispered, savoring every syllable of his name.

He drew closer to her. She was lying on her bed covered only by a thin black satin sheet. The moonlight illuminated her skin, making it appear even softer. 

"Hermione," he whispered.

“Are you going to lie down, or do you plan to spend the rest of the night staring at me?” she allowed the sheet to fall from her chest.

Snape felt himself tremble as she took his hand. She breathed, "It's okay to touch me.”

“Oh Hermione," he whispered as he leaned down. He put his lips to her, and she opened her mouth to let him in. After a few lustful moments she broke away, exposing more of her body to him. "You're mine Severus.”

“Yes,” he choked. “I am yours.”

With a jerk he awoke, gasping as he did so. He looked around. Judging from the darkness in his room, it was a little after midnight. He groaned, once again cursing himself for waking up aroused.

He rose and strolled out of the room, searching for something to read, anything which would get his mind off of Hermione. There was a light from outside his room. With a raised eyebrow, he strolled inside.

In the corner of the lab, Hermione's head was down on the table. Her mouth was open, her breathing shallow. He moved the hair from her face, exposing her closed eyes. His heart began to slow down as he admired her.

Returning to the reality of the situation where someone was asleep and could not be comfortable in that position, he cleared his throat. “Hermione?”

There was no answer. 

"Hermione."

"Huh?" she groaned

She opened her eye. For a moment she gazed at Severus, as if to determine if he was really there. Upon realizing this wasn’t a dream, her eyes widened and she jerked up. "I am so sorry! What time is it?"

“Sometime after midnight," he answered.

"Shit," she muttered.

“When I told you that you could work after I retired for the evening, I did not intend for you to stay up all night.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I should’ve left sooner.”

“You must be exhausted.”

“No, I’m fine. I can clean up.”

"You've been working nonstop all week.”

“I know, but I may be onto something.”

"You need to get some rest."

"But I'm close to a breakthrough.”

"You need some rest and to take a break"

"But," she began.

"Hermione, I won't risk you blowing up this lab. You're taking tomorrow off."

"But Severus I have to keep going.”

“You need to rest.”

“But I can save the lycanthropes! I can do it if I just have more time!”

"It is too late to save Lupin!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I can't do something," she replied. "Besides, what if Teddy's affected? I have to help him if he is.”

“I know, and I apologize.” Severus replied. "I should not have snapped at you."

“What did you say?”

"I simply said that I apologize and I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Hermione stared at him for a moment.”Severus, sometimes you surprise me. I never thought I’d hear you apologize for anything.”

"I'm not a completely heartless bastard.”

"No, I know, but," she exhaled. "I should be quiet now before I make an even bigger idiot of myself.”

“You are far from an idiot.”

“Thank you.”

"Goodnight Hermione," he whispered, wishing she wouldn't leave.

"Goodnight," Hermione glanced back at the workbench. "You're right, I do need a break."

She began to stroll away and then stopped. Hermione turned back and smiled, "You know Severus, I like you in gray. You really should wear it more often."

"Black suits me just fine, thanks," he answered.

"Suit yourself," she answered. "Goodnight. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Goodnight," he whispered as he watched her leave. He took a deep breath and inhaled the citrus perfume she'd been wearing. She'd tried to tell him where it was from once, but he'd been out of the muggle world for so long he couldn't recognize any of the perfume or fashion names, not that he ever really had. Then, he sniffed again and thought of his nose, as well as his age and everything else that he hated about himself.

He stormed out of the room and made it go dark. He cast a lumos spell and lit up his classroom. Then, he went to his desk and got out a piece of parchment to write.

Ever since he'd begun working with Hermione he'd written at least two letters a day, sometimes more depending on his emotions. Writing had become the only way he could work with Hermione without thinking about his growing amorous feelings. She'd never know how he felt because she'd never read his letters. He'd make sure of that. Nonetheless, he felt better just telling her how he felt.

After he finished writing, he put his head in his hands. He would try to go back to sleep, but he knew that it would be futile. When he shut his eyes he would see her again, and he'd want her even more then he already did. With every passing day his feelings became clearer to him, but he's already vowed to fight them, if only to protect whatever friendship they'd developed.

***

Hermione entered her room with a sheepish grin. She cast a lumos spell and looked around. Crookshanks was asleep on the window sill. She smiled and shook her head. As she took off her clothes, her mind wandered to Severus in the gray nightshirt. Every once in a while he managed to surprise her, whether it was wearing gray or apologizing.

Sometimes she wondered who Severus really was, and how she’d become so honored to know the sides of him he rarely showed to others.

Hermione put on a dark blue satin nightgown and walked over to a desk beside the window. She pulled a chair out and sat down. On the top of a paper file was a letter from Harry, asking her to meet him for drinks again. She'd been too engrossed in her project to reply until now, but since Severus was forcing her to take a night off, she now had time. She took out a sheet of paper, grabbed a quill, dipped it in ink, and wrote.

_Harry,_

_I'm free tomorrow night. Can we meet then?_

_-Hermione_

She called for her owl. After a few moments it appeared. She gave it a treat, tied the letter to its leg, and watched it fly into the night. Then, she got up and went into her bed. With the flick of her wand the room grew dark. Though she shut her eyes, she didn't fall asleep right away. Instead, her mind drifted to Snape in the gray nightshirt with eyes no longer hardened by a double life, but rather soft from, well, she didn't know. As she tried to analyze the softness, her mind became cloudier and foggier until her thoughts no longer made sense. Then, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It means a lot to me!


	6. Chapter 6

"Severus?"

He glanced up from his parchment, set down his quill and drawled, "Yes Neville."

"I brought you the sage that you wanted."

He nodded, though his eyes were darkening. "Thank you.”

Neville approached him, his lips twisted. There were times when he still felt like a first year in potions class. Severus snatched the bag from him before turning the parchment over.

Neville took a deep breath. ”What are you working on?"

"That is none of your concern.”

"Is it new work on a potion?"

Snape scowled. "Again, it is none of your concern."

"Okay," Neville answered as he backed away from the other man. "Is Hermione around? I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to her since she's been here.”

“No, she is not.”

“Oh, okay. Do you know where she is?"

"Why would you ask me of all people such a question?"

"I was hoping you’d know sine you two are always together anymore. It would be nice to talk with her again.”

"Are you implying that it's somehow my fault that you haven't had time to catch up with her?"

"No no," Neville shook his head. "I just didn't know if you knew."

Severus grunted. "I forced Hermione to take the night off.”

“Why?”

“She fell asleep while at a cauldron last night. I could not allow that to continue. A day of rest will do her good.”

"At least she didn't blow the cauldron up.”

Snape nodded, his expression now much more neutral.

"The Headmistress told me about her project," Neville continued, his voice more confident.

"Yes, I'm sure her Gryffindor optimism was shining through.”

"Don't you believe that it can happen?"

Snape grunted. "If anyone can do it, Hermione can. I still have my doubts though.”

"We'll see I'm sure."

“We will,” his frown deepened upon realizing Neville was still present. “Is there anything else you feel needs my immediate attention or can I return to what I was doing?"

"No, nothing. I just wanted to give you those things. If you need anything…"

“You’ll be the last person I ask.”

“Okay then.” Neville exhaled. “Good luck on whatever you’re writing.”

Snape continued to stare him down. “It is rude to look over someone when they are writing.”

“I suppose it is,” Neville noted before exiting the room.

Severus tapped his foot on the floor. After a few moments, he wrote as through he were entranced.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I have tried more times than I can count to ignore your absence from this room. I have tried creating things, writing things, hell even talking to someone, anyone who would dare to enter my dwelling. All of these things prove inadequate. This room is empty and I am isolated in my despair. What do I despair for my precious one? Only you. I yearn for you to cure this excruciating pain by walking through the door and gracing me with your smile once more. Please, I beg you to walk through that door again. Yes, I'll admit that I coerced you into leaving, but please return once more to me. Let me assuage my pain away with the melodic sound of your voice. Let me bathe in the caramel depths of your eyes. Let me know of a love that for now must remain veiled for my own heart's sake, save these letters which I seem possessed to write._

Love. Severus read that word over and over again until he felt his stomach sink. He grabbed the letter and threw it in his desk drawer with the others. Then he slammed the drawer shut, charmed, and warded it shut. Part of him wanted to destroy the letters. That part though was small compared to the rest of him, which wanted to keep them. Why he did not understand, but nonetheless he kept them locked up so no one else would read them.

He sighed, went into his quarters and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey. Tonight promised to be a long night.

***

"Neville! Just the person I needed to see!" Headmistress McGonagall called.

Neville smiled. "Hello Headmistress. What can I help you with?"

"It's about Severus and Hermione. Have you seen them?" she asked.

"I saw Severus," he answered.

"Oh?"

“He was alone. Apparently he made Hermione take the day off.”

"I feared that," she replied before exhaling. "I knew that he'd push her away at some point."

"Oh no!" Neville answered. "She fell asleep at a cauldron last night. He thinks that she just needs a break. It sounds like she's only taking the night off."

"Really," the Headmistress answered. "Very interesting."

Neville grinned. "It's nice that he finally has a friend."

"Yes," she replied. "Let's just hope he doesn't push her away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry took a deep breath as he sat at the table. All week Ron had been begging him to tell Hermione how he felt, but Harry was still conflicted on whether or not this was a good course of action. On the one hand, Hermione and Ron were his best friends. In his opinion they were good for each other and amazing together. On the other hand, Ron had treated Hermione like shit after he was injured. It couldn't be denied that things had ended horribly. Then again Hermione hadn’t found another man, so there was still hope.

Harry scratched a groove the table. Maybe Ron's changed. Maybe he's seen the error of his ways and has decided to treat Hermione better. Maybe he appreciates her now. Maybe their relationship is worth a shot. Isn't true love always with fighting for?

"Harry?"

Harry looked up. Hermione pulled out a seat from across the table, sat down and smiled. "You look deep in thought.”

“Oh no, I'm fine,” he sighed.

“Are you still thinking about Ginny?”

He shook his head. "No, I’m ready to move on. I don’t have much of a choice given that they’re on the front page of _The Prophet_ together now.”

“She’s moved on that fast?"

"I told you that it was coming."

"I suppose," Hermione admitted. "I still need to owl her."

"What's been taking you so long?"

"Work."

"Excuse me."

They looked at Rosmerta. ”What can I get you?"

"I'll have a Firewhiskey," Hermione order

"I'll have a Butterbeer," Harry replied.

"Okay," she answered before leaving.

"Has Snape been working you into the ground?" Harry asked.

"No," she replied.

"Does he take up a lot of your time with his projects?"

"No, I've been coming over to his lab to work on my project willingly. I've just been so excited about it I haven't had time for anything else."

Harry shook his head. "Has he been giving you trouble?"

"No," Hermione had an edge in her voice. "He's been nothing but a gentleman to me.”

“Really?”

“Well, okay he's still snarky and rude to others sometimes, but he's been amazing to me. He’s given me all of his notes on Wolfsbane and even cleared out a lab space for me to work in.”

"Oh," Harry’s eyes were wide. "I didn't know he’d be so accommodating."

“He's softer now. I think that he respects me more now that I'm his colleague. He’s actually a nice friend to have.”

"Well, that's nice to hear," Harry replied as the drinks appeared before them. “I just hope he isn’t overworking you.”

"He’s the one who made me take the night off. I," she blushed. "I fell asleep in front of the cauldron last night. I felt so embarrassed, but he wasn't upset about it. All he wanted was for me to take better care of myself.”

"That's interesting," Harry drawled.

"Yeah," she replied before taking a sip of her drink. "He is a very interesting man for sure."

"Do you see Snape much when you're not working?"

"Yeah, we normally sit together at the great dining hall. Sometimes we talk about life, but most of the time we’re just working together.”

“You two must spend a lot of time together then.”

“We do,” she exhaled. “I know that I sound like a workaholic, but I want to have some degree of progress before the students return."

"Makes sense," Harry replied before taking a sip of his Butterbeer.

"It's actually been quite fun.”

"As much as you can have fun with Snape.”

Hermione glared at him. "I thought that you respected Snape."

"I do, don't get me wrong," Harry replied. "It's just still hard to think of him as anything more than the guy who loved my mother. I'm having trouble seeing him as your colleague."

Hermione shrugged. “His memories have honestly never crossed my mind."

"Really?"

“Yes.”

“How can you not think of him and my mum though? I still can’t get those images out of my head.”

“I guess that after the war I just wanted to be treated like a normal person. I figured that Severus would want the same."

“Severus?"

“Yes, Severus?”

“When did he become Severus?”

She scowled. "We're colleagues now. We call each other by our first names."

"That still sounds weird.”

"I'll admit that it was weird for me at first, but after a while I got used to it.”

"That's interesting, I guess," Harry answered as she took another sip of her drink.

"What have you been up to lately?"

"Waiting for you to return my owl.”

She chuckled. "I am sorry about taking so long."

"It's okay. I think that what you're doing is wonderful. I just wish that Lupin was around to see it," Harry replied.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered. "I wish that a lot of people were still alive to see this."

They both drank their drinks for in silence for a moment, Then, Harry began, "are you excited about teaching for the first time?"

She grinned. "I haven't given it much thought, but I really can't help but feeling excited about it. Granted, I'll need to get my room in order, but Severus, Neville and Minerva could help with that."

"Is Snape going to paint the walls black?" Harry laughed at his own joke.

Hermione glared at him once more. Harry stopped and looked at her. "For someone who appreciates what Snape went through, you certainly don't show him much respect.”

"I'm sorry," Harry answered. "This whole thing is just weird for me. I just can't see Snape actually acting decent around anyone except my mother."

"Maybe we should stop talking about him then."

"Good idea.”

Silence again hung between them for a moment.

"I talked to Ron a few days ago."

"Oh," Hermione replied, her expression betraying no emotion.

"He, he wants to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"Well, I think that he's sorry for the way he treated you."

"He's sorry. Now he's sorry. He wasn't sorry when I took a year off from the university to take care of him just for him to cheat on me. He wasn't sorry when he was being a complete git and commenting on how I didn't cook food like his mother. He wasn't sorry when I walked in on him and Lavender. He's not sorry until now.”

"I think that he thought that he was unworthy of you.”

“Why should I care about that?”

"I think that he wants you back Hermione.”

"Why would I care? I’m through with him.”

"Are you?"

“I am.”

“But you used to love him.”

“Maybe once, but I’m not pathetic enough to take him back after he ruined my life!"

"Ruined your life?" Harry snapped. "You seem to be doing just fine.”

"Now I am, but do you know how long it took me to make it to this point? How many sleepless nights I endured because I was stupid enough to give a crap about him? Do you know how many times I would just curl up and cry after a class because someone was getting engaged or was getting married, or I saw people kissing and I was all alone? Do you have any idea what that felt like?"

"You don't have to be alone anymore!"

Hermione and Harry looked towards the door. Harry put it in his hands while Hermione's eyes grew.

Ron was standing in the doorway grinning as though he'd just won a year supply of chocolate frogs. He was holding a bouquet of roses and looking straight at Hermione. "Hello 'Mione! Did you miss me?"

Harry blanched and glanced at Hermione. She still had a blank expression on her face.

"I didn't intend for him…” Harry began.

She smiled. It appeared odd with her vacant eyes. Ron began to walk over still smiling, oblivious to Hermione's expression.

"It's okay, I know that you didn’t mean for him to come," Hermione answered, her voice cracking with every word.

She's going to snap, Harry thought. She's going to do something we’re all going to regret.

“Ron," Harry hissed. "I told you to stay at your flat.”

"What's going on?" Rosmerta burst out from the backroom. Her eyes fell on Ron. "Ron Weasley! I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?"

"Recovering and training," Ron answered.

"How did you know I was going to be here," Hermione finally asked.

"Well, I was staying over at Harry's when your owl came in. We were both just happy that the greasy git let you off work.”

"That greasy git is helping me find the cure to lycanthropy,” Hermione seethed.

"I know. You've been working to hard. You need to have some fun,” Ron began. "We were fun, weren't we?"

"Ron, this is not the time,” Harry groaned.

"No Harry," Hermione replied. "I'm not a little girl anymore. I can speak my own mind, and trust me; I have a lot to say!"

"Look 'Mione, I'm sorry," Ron began.

"It's Hermione, not 'Mione like you keep insisting.”

“Hermione?”

“Yes.”

“But I thought you liked ‘Mione.”

“Do you have any idea how much I hate that nickname? Yes, you did because I've told you more times than I care to count.”

"Okay, Sweetheart! Is that better?"

"No!" Hermione retorted. "Call me Hermione! Hermione!"

"Okay," Ron shrunk back. “Hermione.”

"Now," Hermione began in a low voice which sent shivers up everyone's spine, "I am glad that you're here because I do have some things to say."

"Okay," Ron whispered.

"We are over! I wasted five years of my life on you for Merlin knows what reason. I’m through! I don't care if I ever see you again! The Golden Trio, it's over! I'm officially through! I refuse to be treated like shit! I refuse to be cheated on! I refuse to date you ever again!"

She got up. “Thank you Harry for trying to give me a decent evening out. I'm just sorry that it was ruined.”

Ron dropped the roses.

She turned around and left, leaving Harry and Ron stunned. They heard a POP outside. For a moment, the whole pub was silent.

"Harry, what happened?”

"You scared her away, you git!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

“Severus.”

His kiss became more forceful and desperate. 

"Severus please!" she begged as she pulled away from his mouth and began kissing his neck.

“Please what?”

“Don’t play coy. You know exactly what I want.”

"Oh Merlin," he moaned.

"I love you," she whispered.

He could not take it anymore. He entered her slowly, savoring every moment. "I love you too."

"Severus!"

He stared at her wide eyes. Her voice, while still passionate, had much more of an edge.

"Severus!"

Severus jerked awake. He looked around and saw a light from his classroom. Rising, he scowled. What part of take time off did she not understand?

“Are you awake?" 

"I am now."

"Okay, good."

"Stay there,” he ordered. There was a rustling, a small thud, and a groan. 

“Are you injured?”

“No, I just feel a little stupid. Then again I think I am a little stupid.”

“Stay there and I will be with you shortly.”

He looked around and grabbed a sober-up potion that he'd stored in a drawer near his bed and took it. Then he went to the bathroom and made himself somewhat presentable. Satisfied with his appearance, he went back to the drawer and grabbed another sober-up potion.

He entered his classroom. She was smirking as she sat on top of his desk.

Did she have any idea how alluring she appeared?

“Severus,” she slurred. “I was wondering when you’d come.”

"Drink this so we can have a reasonable conversation," he gave her the vial.

She nodded and drank it. A few seconds later she covered her mouth and gagged. "Merlin I hate that stuff.”

"Well, at least now we have half a chance of speaking reasonably, or at least as reasonably as two people can at this obnoxious hour.”

"I'm sorry," Hermione hung her head. "I shouldn't have woken you up. I shouldn't have even come down here."

She slid of his desk. He tilted her head up so that she'd look at him. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. For a split second, Severus had the urge to kiss them away, but restrained himself. ”Well, you're here now.”

“I know, but maybe I shouldn't be. This was probably a bad idea.”

“Ten minutes ago coming here this seemed to be an excellent idea, and I'm curious as to why. What was so important that I needed to know about it now?"

"It had nothing to do with you," she answered. "It was about something that happened with Harry."

"So the boy's like his father," Snape removed his hands off of her.

“No," Hermione moaned. "Forget it. This was a waste of time. I doubt you’d understand what I’m going through.”

"So am I incapable of friendship and feelings now?" Snape snapped. "You come down here to confide in me about something and now I wouldn't understand?"

“No," Hermione retorted. "I just feel so embarrassed right now."

"Good Merlin please don't tell me that you slept with Potter,” Snape moaned.

She let out a warm and genuine laugh. Severus stepped back, reveling in the sound.

"I'm sorry,” she retook control of her breath. “Sleeping with Harry is the last thing on my mind.”

Severus shook his head and tried to keep from smiling. The more she laughed though, the more he felt his lips creeping up. She stopped laughing and smiled herself. "You have a beautiful smile. I like it.”

He frowned as soon as she said that, though the displeasure that he wanted to convey didn't reach his eyes. "If your goal was to make me smile and prove that I could, you have succeeded and can return to bed now."

Hermione’s face fell. Severus wanted to beat himself over the head with the empty bottle in his trash can for ruining another pleasant moment.

"If it's okay, I still want to talk,"

“I’m amenable to speaking with you.”

“Great,” there was a gleam in her eyes. ”I can make us some tea."

“Tea sounds like an excellent idea.”

She strolled into his quarters. He cast a Lumos and followed her. She began getting out ingredients and searching for a kettle, only stopping when he pulled it out for her. ”Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

She began to fill it with water and put it on a stove. "I like making it the muggle way. I think it tastes better."

"I prefer it the muggle way as well," Snape admitted, unable to restrain himself from admiring her figure.

She looked back at him and hummed. "I forgot that you're a half-blood for a moment."

"You wouldn't be the first."

"I suppose," she replied as she let the tea sit on the stove. "By the way, I like the gray nightshirt."

Severus huffed. He sat on his couch and gestured her towards a chair to his right. She sat down. He began to wish that she'd sat next to him on the couch, but he didn't know how well he'd be able to control himself, so maybe it was for the best.

Hermione looked down and appeared to be lost in thought. For a moment there was silence. “Ron interrupted my dinner with Harry.”

“What is that problematic? If I recall you two were friends."

"Don't you read the Daily Prophet?"

He shook his head. "I don't like filling my head with nonsensical stories.”

“Probably for the best.”

“I take it Ron is your ex-boyfriend.“

She nodded.

He swallowed. Before he could say anything the kettle whistled. Hermione got up and began tending to it.

"Where are the tea cups?"

"They're in the cupboard on your right.”

He heard the cupboard creaking open and the clanking of glasses. Merlin, does she have to do everything the muggle way?

Before he could get too deep into his thoughts, she came out with two glasses. "I didn't want to break your things.”

"So you didn't just accio them?" 

"I don't always get the spell right when I'm upset.”

"Indeed," he answered before taking a sip of the tea.

She furrowed her eyebrows. “Is the tea adequate?”

"More than adequate, but if I said such you'd think that I was capable of having a good mood."

He flashed her a brief grin and she gave one in return. “Yes, well, to return to the topic of our conversation Ron and I are exes."

"Is that the big emergency?"

She sat in silence as he sipped his tea.

“Did things not end amicably between you two?”

“Let’s just say it was a nasty breakup."

“I see.”

"I gave him everything,” tears came to Hermione’s eyes. ”That's what people don't understand! I tried to understand Quidditch which I absolutely abhor! I tried to take care of him when he got injured! I encouraged him! I quit the university to take care of him! I almost changed my major to nursing just for him!"

"You sold your soul to him," Severus replied with a voice that almost seemed distant.

She was silent for a moment. “That sounds accurate.”

He exhaled as she sipped her tea. "There's no point in hiding that I can relate to you. I know that Potter showed you the Pensieve."

"We don't have to talk about this.”

"Maybe we need to," Severus replied before he could think about it.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

That was a good question. Severus would rather have her pull out every one of his yellow crooked teeth than talk about his feelings, yet he couldn't tolerate the idea of her becoming like him. Even if she would never love-Merlin did he hate that word-him, she deserved better than anything that Ron could give her. "Because I don't want you enslaved to a memory like I was.”

"I don't need the details of your and Lily's relationship if you don’t want to share them.”

“I will spare you them then.” 

"I just want to know how you set yourself free.”

He took a deep breath. He didn't know why he wanted to talk to her about this, but he figured that maybe he'd finally found someone who understood. Maybe, if she understood, she wouldn't turn out like him at the very least. That alone was a huge benefit. "When I was in the hospital I started thinking. I'd seen people in love, and it wasn't slavery to a memory. What I felt for Lily, it was obsession at best. My feelings for her were anchored in guilt, and once I realized that I was free. I'd paid off my debt. We were finally through."

"I don't feel guilt though," Hermione answered before taking another sip of tea.

"I know, but something's tying you to him. That's why you’re so upset because part of you refuses to let that pain go. I can't tell you what it is because quite frankly, I don't care to know. All I can say is that you need to release it, whatever it is.”

"I don't love him, but if I don't then why is the pain still there?"

"Because scars are painful, even when fully healed.”

“They are.”

For a moment, a comfortable silence engulfed the room.

"Thank you.”

"For what? I've done next to nothing," he replied.

"No, you listened. That's what I needed.”

"Well, I wasn't going back to sleep."

"I'm sorry about waking you.”

"Your tea alone makes it up to me. If you really want to make it up to me go up to your room and get some sleep, and take tomorrow off."

"Why?"

"Because you have to be exhausted, and I don't want that to affect your work or my lab.”

"I guess that makes sense. I have to organize my room anyway."

"Good, then it's settled.”

She finished her tea and got up. "Thanks again Severus. Good night."

"Good night," he replied.

He watched her leave. Then, he took a deep breath.

"You want to know the truth of how and why I got over Lily?" he whispered into the air. "I heard the voice of an angel, and I thought that maybe there was hope for me. Maybe there was more to love than what I'd had. I heard you, and then I saw you. I saw how intelligent you'd become, how you were so driven, so ambitious. I saw you and," He shook. "I fell madly in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! I deeply appreciate it!


	9. Chapter 9

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Harry yelled.

"That went down a lot better in my head," Ron admitted as he slumped into the chair across from Harry.

"Well I don't see how it could've gone much worse!" 

"If you two are going to be loud, I'm going to need to ask you to leave," Rosmerta cut in. "Your shouting is scaring away customers."

"Sorry," they both replied.

Rosmerta gave them one last look before walking back behind the bar and began conversing with another customer. Harry glared at Ron. "Seriously! What the bloody hell were you thinking?" 

"I was thinking that I needed to see Hermione again."

"Why? You knew the plan. I was going to warm her up to the idea of getting back together, and then when she was ready she was going to see you on her own terms."

"But that was going to take too long."

"You would've gotten further though if you'd waited longer!"

"Are you going to drink the rest of that Butterbeer?" 

"Damnit Ron! Can you focus for ten seconds?"

"Yes! I just can't stand the idea of Hermione no longer being around! I've missed her so much Harry! I can't live without her! I can't!" Ron exclaimed.

Rosmerta returned her attention to them. Harry bowed his head. "I know Ron, but by coming you've only scared her away."

"But now she'll never know that I've changed," Ron's eyes grew moist.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, but she may be gone forever."

"You don't understand what it's been like without her. I've missed her so much. I need her beside me! I need her Harry!"

Harry put his head into his hands. "Well, I know, but it's going to be hard to say it."

"But then what can I do?" Ron asked.

Harry looked up and tapped his finger against the table. Ron began to pick up the roses from off the ground. Finally, Harry banged his right hand on the table. "I've got it!".

"What?" Ron asked, his eyes widening as he sat up with the roses in his hand.

"You should write her a letter," Harry answered.

"A letter?" 

"Yes! It will tell her how you feel without her slamming the door in your face."

"But Harry," Ron whined, "what if she rips it up?"

"Well, you may have to wait a few days for her to cool down, but that will just give you more time to write it."

Ron glanced at the table for a second. He looked up and sighed as Harry finished his Butterbeer. "I'm not good at writing. Even if I was, she knows my owl. She'd just send it away."

Harry thought for a moment. His eyes lit up. "Well, then we won't send it by owl."

"Then how will we send it?" 

"You'll have to go into Hogwarts and hand-deliver it."

"What? How?"

"Just leave it on her desk. By the time she's finished reading it she'll be so impressed that you wrote a letter that she'll want to meet with you again."

Ron grinned. "That could work. If it doesn't, then I can just send another!"

"That's the spirit Ron!".

Ron leapt from his seat. "Yeah, thanks Harry. That's the perfect idea!"

Harry yawned. "Anytime Ron. If you'll excuse me, I need to come some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, me too mate," Ron answered.

Harry got up and stretched. After leaving the payment and a tip on the table, he left. Ron finished cleaning up the roses and followed him out, thrilled at his new plan.

***

Severus sat at his desk. He'd been intending to go to sleep, but his mind was too restless. Finally giving up, he decided to write, as much as his fatigued body protested it.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Again, I sit in my dark underworld thinking of you, my Persephone, asleep in your bed. I imagine being up there, guarding you as you sleep, kissing you at the first sign of a nightmare. I suspect that you are sleeping peacefully though. I have such tumultuous dreams, and in the mornings the images from them are incised into my brain. I won't bother you with them. Merlin knows that you've seen enough of war and death to last a lifetime. You do not need to hear of darkness and death anymore Hermione. Rather, you need to dwell in the light._

_Do you ever wonder why Hades did not visit Persephone in the summer when she was with her mother? I was told that it was because he had duties in the underworld, but I never believed it. No, I believed that he saw the sun as a dull star. After living in the dark for so long amidst pleading subjects and shades of reality, he simply couldn't fathom life or light. Persephone was the only source of those things that he'd known, and she outshone everything else. The sun seemed to pale next to her, and the elation anyone could feel was nothing compared to what he felt when he looked at her. That is what you are to me Hermione. You are the Persephone in my underworld kingdom. You are the one who swallowed the light, and in return became it._

_Now I am rambling. The sun will be up in a few hours and I will be awake to see it rise. Not because I want to see it rise but because every time I think of you I only think of how we are not together. We may be in the same room, yet we are separated by dread and silence. I speak, but I never express how I really feel._

Snape threw it in the drawer with the rest of the letters, charmed and locked the drawer. If there was one comfort that he had, it was that no one would ever see these. Even if they did, he was always too cowardly to sign the letters. If he signed any of the letters, it would be the last step in admitting that the emotions expressed were real, something Severus never wanted to admit.

***

Hermione looked up at the ceiling, tired of trying to keep her eyes shut. She remembered what Harry had shown her of Severus' memories. He had been happy with Lily, they had been close, but it ended so horribly. Still, to be enslaved to that memory for over two decades seemed to be a fate worse than death. What if she became that to Ron?

More importantly though, why did Severus seem to care about her well-being so much?

That last question racked her brain until her eyes shut and sleep overtook her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

"Hermione?"

"Neville!" she glanced up from her parchment. "I'm so sorry that we haven't gotten a chance to talk yet. How have you been?"

"Really good," Neville replied.

“How have things been for you at Hogwarts?”

“So far so good. I really enjoyed being the Herbology Professor. It's been quite rewarding."

"That's wonderful.”

"How have you been? I haven't heard much from you in the past few years.”

"That's what finals and advanced classes will do to you.” She set her quill upon the desk. “I've been a hermit for the past few months. Still, I really should've written back more. I apologize for not doing so.”

"Don't worry about it. I understand how busy those courses are.”

"True." She stood. "How has teaching gone for you?”

“It’s gone well. The first year was nerve-wracking, but I think that it will get better now that I know what to expect."

"Hopefully," she swallowed, "I'm beginning to think that it may have been a good idea to put my classroom in order before working on my project with Severus."

"Well, if you need help, I don't have a lot to do today," Neville answered. "I could try to help."

“Thanks, I could certainly use it."

She began examining the students' desks. "I wonder if I should seat them in alphabetical order."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out how I want to seat them."

"I always just assign them random partners.”

"Yes, but I want to make sure that I'm fair. I don't know how best to do that though.”

"Well, perhaps you should take your mind off of seating for now and focus on your lesson plans.”

“Those are already done," she paced in front of the desks. "I'm just dealing with details now. Still, I’m terrified of my first day.”

“Why?”

“I mean, what if the students don't like me?"

“There’s no need to worry about that. They’ll love you.”

"I hope so, but what if I'm not ready? What if I mess up somehow? I haven't thought much about it before, but what if it's all too much for me?”

Neville put a hand on Hermione’s shoulder and stopped her. "I know that you'll be great. You just need to relax and be yourself. That's what I've found works the best."

"Thanks Neville. That means a lot coming from you.” She tapped a nearby desk. “I think I’ll put them in alphabetical order for the first few weeks and go from there.”

Neville smiled. "That's great. By the way, are you ready for the staff meeting tomorrow?"

"Excuse me?" .

"The staff meeting tomorrow. The Headmistress sent out an owl about it last night."

"So, that's what that was," Hermione groaned.

"Did you get it?"

Hermione nodded. "Well, I saw the owl anyway. I gave it a treat and then tried to go to sleep. I was going to read it in the morning but I forgot about it."

"Well, it's not until tomorrow. It's probably just the getting to know you type of thing."

"I know, but shit I need to go to my room and read the letter."

"It's probably no big deal, but I didn't know if you were aware of it," he replied.

"I am now," she sighed. "Thanks Neville."

"Anytime. Do you feel like you still need help?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mind the company," she admitted. "I've been so used to being with Severus that it feels weird to be alone now."

"I'm more than happy to be around then."

"So tell me, how are the gardens coming?" Hermione asked as she enlarged a suitcase behind her desk and began pulling out books.

"Glad you asked," Neville began. “Things have been going very well as of late…”

***

"I did it!" Ron announced.

"You did what?" Harry asked as his friend ran into his flat.

"I just wrote Hermione a love letter! She'll love this for sure!"

"Oh really?" Harry shut the door. "What does it say?"

"Okay!" Ron cleared his throat. "It says:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I miss you. I wish that you would come back now. Is there no way that we can talk about what happened? Please return soon! I love you. Also, I think that you are sexy! I’ve never met a woman as sexy as you. Please come back!_

_Love,_

_Ron_

"Well?" Ron asked, his eyes shimmering.

"It's, uh very interesting," Harry drawled and gave him back the letter. "How long did it take you to write it?"

"I spent all morning on it."

"That long huh?”

"Did you like it?" Ron asked.

"Well," Harry's face contorted between a frown and an amused smile. "It's very Ron Weasley."

"That's good right?"

"Well, if she loves you, then I suppose that’s a great thing.” 

"Isn't it good for anyone though?" Ron’s face fell.

"I think that she'll find it very, uh, interesting,” Harry began.

"Oh I know that I suck at this letter writing thing!” Ron threw it on the ground.

"Now let's not panic,” Harry picked it up. "Maybe there's a way to make it better."

"Flowers and chocolate!" Ron announced. "If I give her flowers and chocolate she'll love me!"

"Okay," Harry suppressed a smirk.

“It’ll work for sure. Thanks Harry!" Ron ran out of the flat.

"Oh Merlin," Harry moaned. "This is going to be a complete disaster."

Ron didn't hear Harry’s words. Instead, he ran to the florist's and bought another dozen roses and some dark Godiva chocolate. As he was walking home,someone shouted, “Oy Ron!"

"Oh shit," he muttered.

Smirking, George came out from his joke shop. "Who's the lady now Ron?"

"If you must know, Hermione.”

"Ooh! She's your girlfriend again?”

“I mean not yet, but she will be.”

“What makes you say that?”

“This letter.”

George tilted his head.

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. "She'll love me once she sees my letter. Do you want to see it?"

George shrugged. "Why not?"

He took it from Ron's hands and read it. He burst out laughing.

Must've inhaled some laughing gas, Ron thought as he took back the letter and trotted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

"Severus?"

He glanced up from the letter he was writing. Hermione stood across from him, a glimmer in her eyes. Snape tried not to smile, though he found it difficult. "What part of don't come here today did you not understand?"

"The part where I got plenty of sleep," she answered.

"So that's why you didn't show up for breakfast," Snape muttered.

"Please Severus! I've spent all morning with Neville in my classroom, but I have an idea which I know will work."

"This idea cannot wait until later?" 

"No, it cannot."

"What is the urgency?" 

"I have a strong feeling about this, I truly do."

"I hardly find that a compelling reason."

"I know, but please let me return. I've already got my classroom laid out and I really want to get back to this. This is the cure! I can feel it."

He took a deep breath. "I do have some potions to brew today, and I suppose that I'll be close enough to hear you if something does go wrong."

She clasped her hands. "Thank you so much! You won't regret it."

"For your sake I hope not," he muttered.

She rushed towards the lab, but stopped just before entering. "Are you going to be using the lab today?"

"Yes, but it will take a few minutes for me to join you. I need to finish this first."

"What are you working on?"

"If I told you it would no longer be my private affair."

"I see," Hermione answered. "If you need any help just let me know."

"I shall," he answered. "But in the meantime I suggest that you begin working on your lycanthropy potion before I decide to devote my full attention to this and kick you out."

She shrugged and walked into the lab. He sighed and looked down at the parchment. He continued writing, hoping that she didn't sneak up behind him one day and read his words.

***

Ron opened the main door to Hogwarts and grinned as all the memories of his school years came flooding back to him. He remembered everything from the Yule Ball to his first kiss, to his dance with Hermione. For a moment he wondered if Hogwarts ever brought back memories for her as well.

"Mr. Weasley?"

He looked up. "Hello Headmistress McGonagall! How's it going?"

"Oh wonderfully Ron!" she replied. "What brings you here though?"

"I'm here to see Hermione."

"Oh, why?" she looked at the items in his hand.

"Well, because I need to give her some things."

"I see," she replied, "Like those?"

He nodded. "Can I see her now?"

"Sure, but I think we need to make some things clear."

"Like what?"

She cleared her throat. "I read some of the Daily Prophets, the allegations against you, and I have to ask why? Why did you do all those things to Hermione, and how could you just come back and ask for her forgiveness?"

Ron gulped. "I've changed. I know what I did was wrong, but I love Hermione. I honestly do."

Her eyes were still hard and her frown only deepened. "Then don't screw up again. I will never let you hear the end of it if you do."

"Understood," Ron answered. "Where is she?"

"She's probably with Severus right now. They spend most of their days together."

Ron looked as though he'd swallowed a porcupine's quill, but he nodded and muttered thanks. He decided that before trying to get to Snape's office, he'd try Hermione's room. When he got there though, the door to her room was shut and locked. Frowning, he made his way down to Snape's office, muttering curses along the way.

He descended into the dungeons and peeked into the classroom. Snape was writing something, but Hermione was nowhere to be found. He knocked on the door. Snape scowled and put a book over what he'd been writing.

"Hello Snape," Ron growled as he entered.

"Weasley," Severus huffed. "I would say it's a pleasure to see you, but I do not make a habit of deceiving others."

"Since when?" Ron spat.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked from another room.

"No one important," Severus called. "I will be with you shortly."

"Okay," she answered.

He listened for her, but he heard nothing.

"Are you her bodyguard now?" Ron asked.

"No. I find Hermione quite adequate in defending herself. Still, these are my rooms and I will not allow people to come in here and disrupt my peace."

"Then maybe you can help me!" Ron put the flowers and candy onto Snape's desk.

"And here I thought that you didn't care," Snape drawled.

"Not for you, you greasy git. They're for Hermione! Can you make sure that she gets them?" 

"Do I look like the owling service to you?" 

"Do I look like I'm interested in playing games with you? I can't get into Hermione's rooms…"

"Do you think that there is a reason for that?" Snape snapped. "Has it occurred to you that she is not interested in ever seeing you again?"

"But she and I..."

"Are no more."

Ron's face reddened.

"Last night, when she saw you, she became so upset that she came to me crying. She had a lot to say, and none of it was, 'I love Ron Weasley.' Yes, she's recovering from you quite nicely."

Ron glowered at him. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I can assure you that my hearing was perfectly fine when she came to me. I heard her complaints, and believe that I understand the problem in your relationship just fine. The problem is simply this: she is too good for you."

"Maybe she is, but I love her. Even you know we belong together."

Before Snape could answer, he heard a shriek. He stood up, his heart pounding against his chest.

"Severus!" 

Snape looked at Ron and gave him one last parting look. "If I find you still here when I come back you will regret it!"

Snape ran out of the room into the labs, robes billowing behind him.

Ron glanced around the room, wondering why Snape always worse such heavy robes even in the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

Snape darted into the room and yelled Hermione’s name. There was a whimper from under a chair. He glanced up on the table. The potion in her cauldron had turned an angry red, the bubbles were getting larger and exploding as the steam hissed. Severus cast a few quick spells until it was calm and green.

"I'm sorry," Hermione lifted her head, exposing the tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry."

Severus offered his hand to her. “What happened?”

She took his hand and rose, somehow managing to avoid knocking her head on the table."I don't know what happened. I was brewing Wolfsbane, just for a base, but then it just started bubbling. I thought that I did everything right, I really did.”

She squeezed Snape's hand tighter. He didn't object to the gesture. "Hermione, everything is fine. I am not upset in the slightest.”

“Thank you,” She looked up, her eyes puffy and red. "I was so scared.”

"I know."

“Did I get too little sleep? I didn't think I was that tired.”

She hiccuped as the tears returned. Severus began to shift his left foot to the side as his stomach churned. His mind flashed to all the times his mother would weep, distraught over his father’s latest round of abuse. He would do anything to keep Hermione from ever experiencing such devastation.

Before he could react, Hermione began leaning against him and put her free arm around him. He put his other free arm around her. They remained that way for what seemed like an eternity. She looked up at him, and gave him a small smile. "I'm making a complete idiot of myself, aren't I?”

"No," he answered. "Still, I thought that you'd be used to exploding cauldrons sitting next to Neville for so long.”

Hermione chuckled and held him tighter.

A more comfortable silence fell upon them.

"I think it was the hissing,” Hermione whispered. “I could still see Nagini and Voldemort for a second. It was all too real.”

"Understandable."

For a moment, they stood together with only the sound of Hermione's sobs and gasps between them.

"Would you like to see what went wrong?"

She swallowed.

"I find that it helps calm me if I know what went wrong," Severus continued. "I'm less likely to repeat the error."

She nodded. He released her from her grip, savoring the way her body had felt against his. He then looked over at the cauldron. "What step were you on?"

When Ron heard Severus casting the spells, his first impulse was to go in, if only to see if Hermione was okay. When he heard only silence though, he snorted and began to set his items on Snape's desk. When he set the roses down, he noticed a parchment under a heavy book. 

_Dearest Hermione._

Curious, Ron removed the book and continued reading.

_Your voice. I have never tried to describe it to anyone not even myself. Now, though, I feel it necessary to meditate upon. In the hospital, I was engulfed by vacuity. Nothing reached me, and I reached for nothing. I honestly believed myself dead, and drifting off alone in the afterlife. Then, I heard you. I wish I could remember what you said. Perhaps I will ask you sometime. What I do know though is that I heard you, and that there was hope. I felt hope and comfort at just the sound of your voice. I wanted to leave whatever state I was, but as we both know that did not occur for another few days at least, maybe more. No one has ever bothered to give me the details, and I never asked. I was always too terrified to know the full truth._

_How to tell you how I feel with sounding verbose or taciturn? I ponder this everyday. Sometimes I see you and think that maybe this is the moment. Maybe an extemporaneous speech would win you over. More likely though, you will simply understand that none are worthy of you and send me away. I shall continue to dream of expressing my sentiments. I shall continue to dream of you, though it only strengthens the ache of desire that I have felt for you._

"Gross!" Ron threw the letter down. "I can't believe that greasy git is lusting after Hermione! Just gross!"

Ron covered his mouth and glanced around the room. He listened for Severus and Hermione, but he heard no sound. He looked down at Severus’ letter and then at his own. As much as he hated to admit it, the greasy git's was better. Granted, it wasn't exactly what he would say about Hermione, and their handwriting didn't look alike, but the sentiments expressed seemed to be what Ron wanted to say.

Ron put down the chocolate and folded up the letter He then put it in his pocket and walked behind Snape's desk. If he'd written this letter, he may have more. Ron examined the drawers, but none were open. He began tugging on them, to no avail. Must be charmed shut.

Ron began to sneak towards Severus’ room, but then he heard him shifting around in the labs. He felt his heart beat faster. He gulped and ran out, leaving the flowers and the chocolate behind.

When he was halfway up the stairs, he remembered his items, but decided not to retrieve them. He pulled out the letter and smirked. Let that lustful greasy git do whatever he wants with the flowers and the candy! With this letter, I won't even need those.

He continued his walk up the stairs and paused. Still, he thought. If I want to keep this up I'll need more of his stash. Knowing Snape he probably has a bunch stored up somewhere, probably in his desk. If I want to go in, I'll need a professional.

"Shit," he moaned as a person came into his mind.

***

“Here is the problem," Snape began.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Somehow a Lacewing fly got into the potion. It must've got in when you weren't looking.”

"Yes," Hermione relaxed. ”I remember a fly being there before I called to you asking who was there. When I turned around it was gone."

"It drowned and got dissolved in the mixture. It must've reacted negatively with the other ingredients, causing that bad reaction."

"So, I should've been more attentive?"

Snape shook his head. "Sometimes freak accidents happen."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I were a student you would've yelled at me and made me feel like a complete idiot. As it is though, you've done nothing but make me feel better.”

"Minerva wouldn't be happy if she found out that I was yelling at one of her employees.”

She gave him a small grin. "You don't have to always act like you can't be a decent person.”

"I find that the way I act suits my needs just fine.”

“Perhaps it does.”

“I will stay in here while you clean up, unless you want to restart.”

"No, I've had enough for the day," she answered. "Thank you for allowing me in here though."

“It was no problem," he replied. "As I said, do not blame yourself."

"Thanks," she picked up her wand.

Severus watched as she began casting spells to clean up the spill and the cauldron. She captivated him with her skill and efficiency He moved his mouth up into a half smile until he heard someone yell, "Severus?"

Severus’ eyes bulged.

The letter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

"Severus?"

He looked at Hermione.

”Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

She shrunk back. "I'm sorry, you just changed from looking somewhat happy to looking like someone was about to kill you."

"I am just fine," he gave a forced half grin. "I just remembered something I needed to do, something which is less than pleasant, that is all."

“Okay."

"Severus Snape!" the voice called again.

He walked out with her behind him. "What do you need?"

The Headmistress was examining the flowers on Snape's desk. She looked up when she heard him enter. "Severus, is there someone you'd like to tell us about?"

His frown deepened. ”My private affairs are none of your concern.”

"So that's what your private project is," Hermione mused, "writing love letters to your girlfriend."

Snape watched her eyes. There was a flash of something, jealousy maybe, but it passed too quickly for him to analyze. "As I said, it is none of your concern.”

"Really, I think that it would be quite romantic if you did have someone who was special to you,' Hermione continued. “You deserve to be happy.”

“You need to keep your romantic notions inside your head because there is no one special in my life."

Headmistress McGonagall couldn't help but smirk as she watched the whole exchange. "I honestly doubt that Severus bought these for anyone.”

“Oh?”

Headmistress McGonagall nodded, enjoying this more than she should. ”Yes, if he did buy them for a special woman, the roses would be black."

"How would you know?" Severus snapped.

"Because with you everything's black."

“How would you know? You’ve never seen me give roses to anyone."

“No, but I know you," Professor McGonagall answered. "Now, we could deduce that someone was giving Severus here a present, but again, why would he want the roses? Plus, while Snape likes chocolate, he'd want dark chocolate, not caramel filled light chocolate."

Severus felt his heart stop as the realization dawned upon him that she'd probably seen Ron running around Hogwarts.

"If you must know," he replied, "I had confiscated them from a student right before we let out last year. I almost forgot that they existed until this morning. I have no use for them, but I figured that Hermione may like them since she deserves special treats every now and then.”

“Thank you,” she examined the flowers. "But, how do the roses still look so good?"

"They were charmed I'm sure," Snape answered. "I don't want to waste magic undoing the charm, so I kept them. As far as I am concerned though, they are now yours.”

"Thank you," she blushed.

He handed her the roses and the chocolate. “Thank you for taking them off my hands. I am happy my drawers are now less cluttered.”

“Trust me, the pleasure is all mine,” Hermione held them to her chest.

"If we're through with this," Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat, "I did come down here for a purpose."

“Which would be?” Severus drawled.

"Hermione asked me before she got here to tell her where the students were education wise in their classes. We got through the first and second years before we ran out of time. If it's okay with you two, I'd like to spend the rest of the afternoon discussing where the students are with Hermione, unless you two have other plans," she replied.

“No, I was ready to call it a day anyway." She looked back at Severus. "So, there is no one?"

"No," he answered. "You are the only woman I spend any significant amount of time with."

"Oh," she answered with a blank expression. "Well, thanks again for everything.”

“Anytime. You may return tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Hermione replied. “Goodbye Severus."

He nodded. “Goodbye Hermione.”

"Now," Headmistress McGonagall began, "the third years are a very advanced class. They seem to excel faster than most…"

Not in potions they aren’t.

Once they were out of earshot, he looked back at his desk and lifted up the book. There was nothing under it.

"Oh bloody hell.”

Severus searched the floor. He crouched down and began crawling on the floor, hoping to find it. If that letter ever got into anyone's hands, especially Hermione's, he could never live it down. His heart beat faster with each passing second. If she found out how he felt, she would expel him from her life. His breathing quickened. He couldn't take rejection again, especially from her. It would be bad enough to have her laugh and push him away, but to watch her marry some idiot who could never appreciate her was too much for his heart to fathom.

He crawled around his desk five times before giving up, but all he found was a strand of red hair. He leaned his chin on the chair and sighed. Not since the war had ended was he so close to tears.

Severus could not take another heartache, he just couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

"Harry!" Ron entered his friend’s flat.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked. “I thought you’d be back by now."

"Oh, her door was warded and I couldn't get into her classroom. I had to go down to Snape's," Ron cringed at the last words.

"How did seeing Snape go?"

"He's a git, but what else is new? Anyway, I put the flowers on the table and…"

"And?"

“Well, I realized that my letter sucks."

"Oh thank Merlin," Harry sighed.

Ron glared at him. "You didn't have to be so blunt about it."

“Sorry, but it really wasn’t the best thing I’d read.”

“It wasn’t the best thing I’d written.”

“So what did you do after seeing Snape?”

"I uh," Ron began and then looked down at the ground. "I decided to write a new one."

"That's great,” Harry answered. "Would you like my help?"

"No, no. I have the letter in my mind, but I am going to need to borrow your invisibility cloak."

"Why?"

"So that I can get in without anyone noticing me.”

“But if she sees you she’ll know for sure you sent it.”

“Yes, but ‘Mione isn’t the problem.”

“What is the problem then?”

“Snape's hovering around her like a guard dog, and even if he wasn't I don't think that Hermione's quite ready to see me yet. I don't want to scare her."

"I'm impressed. You’re finally putting Hermione's needs above your own."

"Well, I can't win her back unless I do.”

"It's nice to hear that. It sounds like you've finally grown up a little bit."

"Yes, well, can I have the cloak now? I need to meet with someone soon.”

"Who?"

"Just someone.”

Harry raised his left eyebrow.

Ron sighed. "Fine, I need to talk to George. I like to check up on him every now and then."

"Is he doing okay?"

"I think so, but I still want to make sure that the store's doing well. You know, just be a brother to him."

"That's good then I guess," Harry replied.

He moved past Ron and went to his bedroom. Ron followed him, trying his best to hide the smirk that threatened to take over his face. Harry opened the door to his closet and began looking around for the cloak. Finally, he smiled and pulled it out and looked at it. "I haven't had this out since the war.”

"Yeah," Ron replied. “It’s great to see again.”

Harry put it on and smiled as Ron began looking around for him. "I missed doing that sometimes.”

"I don't miss not being able to find you," Ron replied.

Harry took off the cloak and held it close to him. "Was it weird going back to Hogwarts?"

Ron shrugged. "It was okay. I'm glad that I don't go there anymore though. I'd much rather be on a Quidditch field."

Harry laughed. "I don't really miss it either, but I've considered going back just to see Hermione's classroom."

"Maybe when Hermione and I get back together we can come there together.”

"If you two get back together!" Harry reminded him. "Remember, nothing is guaranteed, Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Everything will be fine. Hermione will love this new letter. I can almost see it! I'll sweep her off her feet just like she's always wanted, and I'll be back on the Cannons, and everything will be okay again.”

"I certainly hope so for your sakes. You two deserve to be happy.”

"And we will be, no doubt this time!"

Harry grinned. "Well, then good luck mate. I hope that it goes as well as you've planned."

"Me too," Ron replied. “Me too.”

***

Getting excited had never helped Severus in the past, and it wasn't going to help him now. He'd searched around his desk, on top of his desk, and in the drawers of his desk for the letter. It was nowhere to be found, though the other letters were still accounted for. After a few moments of panic, he calmed himself and sat in his chair.

There were two possibilities of what happened to the letter. The first was that Ron Weasley had gotten a hold of it. If this was the case, then he was fine because the Weasley git would more than likely dispose of it and continue giving Hermione chocolates and roses. Severus smirked. Actually, that wouldn't be such a bad situation all things considered. He could always do what he'd done that afternoon and claim Ron's gifts as his own. That could work, especially once the students began coming in and he started confiscating items from them. Then, his thoughts returned to the lost letter and how Hermione wouldn't even look at him if she ever read it.

Snape tapped his desk. He remembered the Headmistress' eyes when she'd come in. She had that twinkle in her eyes, almost like Dumbledore, something which had irritated him more than he wanted to admit. She looked as though she'd known something, something that he may or may not have wanted her to know. She also seemed to be observing him too intently for his liking.

Shit, he thought. She knows about the letter! She read it and she knows about it!

His heart raced. If she had it she may be discussing it with Hermione at that very moment. For all he knew they were spending the entire meeting laughing at his expense. Then, well Hermione would proceed to either patronize him or cut him off.

He stood up and stormed out of the dungeons, a look of steel determination on his face. He went up to Headmistress McGonagall's room, but no one was there. He then went down to Hermione's classroom. The door was slightly ajar, just enough to where he could hear what they were talking about. He held his breath.

"So the fifth year curriculum's changed since I've been here," Hermione replied.

"Exactly, we created some new standards a couple of years ago. I'm sure that you read about them in the journals," Headmistress McGonagall answered.

"I remember reading about them, but I wasn't aware of just how extensive they were."

"I hope that this doesn't alter your lesson plans too greatly.”

"No. I'll have to add and take out some things, but it shouldn't be too bad. The plans I have are more general outlines anyway. What about the sixth years?"

Severus snuck away from the door. He didn't need to use Legillemency to know that all they had discussed were lesson plans. McGonagall was in full business mode, which meant that she had no interest in gossip or matchmaking. Then, another thought came to him. While they were now in Hermione's room now that did not mean that they had started their meeting in her room. Minerva could've asked Hermione to get comfortable while she put the letter away in her desk. Then, she'd have plenty of time to consult Dumbledore's portrait on the next course of action.

He stormed back to McGonagall's office and scoured the area. No one was around, so he walked over to her desk. He began to look around on the top and lifting things, careful to put them back so that she wouldn't notice.

"Severus!"

Glowering, the potions master spun around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how consistent updates will be this week. I'm getting slammed at work, hence the reason I didn't upload yesterday. Still, thank you for supporting me! I really appreciate it!


	15. Chapter 15

"Thanks for coming," Ron began as he allowed his brother into his apartment.

"Well, you didn't give me much of a choice. When you sent your patronus and said that you needed help with Hermione I thought that she'd hexed your balls off," George sat on the orange couch. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Ron replied. "And before you ask, I didn't even see her. Snape wouldn't let me."

"Snape? Where does he fit into all of this?”

"They're working together.”

"Oh! So are you going to go for the knight in shining armor thing and try to rescue Hermione?"

“No, she doesn't need saving. If anything Snape thinks that he's saving her.”

“From who?”

“Me.”

“Now there's an image: the greasy git on a white steed rescuing Hermione from the big bad Ronald Weasley.”

“Who cares about Snape? He isn't the issue. Well, he is the issue, but not in the way that you think.”

“How so?”

Ron pulled out the folded letter and gave it to George. He took it and began reading it. His eyes widened. "Bloody hell Ron! Where'd you learn the word, 'extemporaneous'?"

"That's kind of why I came to you," Ron blushed. "I uh, didn't write that letter."

“What?”

“I didn’t write it.”

“Then who did?"

He gave him a sheepish smile. "Well, uh…"

“Did you use a thesaurus to write it?”

"No, not exactly. Ikindastoleit."

"You what?" George tilted his head.

Ron took a deep breath. "I stole it from Snape.”

"What?" George yelled. "He wrote this!”

“Yeah, he kinda did.”

"Snape," he looked down at the letter. "Severus Snape, the greasy git, the bat of the dungeons, the emotionless bastard, he wrote this letter?"

“Yes.”

"The soulless, heartless Severus Snape wrote this letter?" George exclaimed.

"Yes!"

George gave him a blank look. Silence engulfed the room for a second. "How did you find it?"

"I saw it on his desk.”

“It was just there, so you took it?”

“Pretty much.”

George’s mouth hung open.

“You read my letter! It sucked! But that, that letter," he pointed to it. "That letter is going to win Hermione back! That letter is going to make everything okay between us!"

"Well, it certainly is more like something that Hermione would actually like," George mused.

"Snape has a stash of them, I just know it! We just need to find them!"

George smiled and his face glowed with mischief. "Now you're talking! Still, why can't you just copy Snape's style?"

"Do you know what extemporaneous means?"

"Good point," George hummed. "Still, won't Hermione know that you have no clue what that word means?"

"That's the genius part! I'll convince her that I just learned more while we were separated because I had spare time. She’ll buy it!"

"Might work.”

"Look, we just need to sneak into Snape's office and get the stash of letters! They're probably around his desk. I couldn't see him putting them anywhere else."

George's grin grew until his face could barely contain it. "It would be funny to see the look on Snape's face when he realizes what we've done.”

"We'd be saving Hermione as well. I mean, who could stand to have that git lusting after them?"

George huffed. "You can do it for Hermione; I'm more interested in the look on Snape's face when he realizes I can break his wards at will."

“Whatever. Are you in or not?"

"In!"

"Great! I have the invisibility cloak!” Ron held it out.

George smirked. "For once in your life, you have done something intelligent."

"Yeah. Harry let me borrow it."

"Good. Where are your roses and the chocolates?"

Ron blushed and hung his head. "I kind of left them on Snape's desk."

George groaned. All the pride that he had felt towards Ron was drained from his face.

“Look, Snape and I got into a fight. He told me to leave. I grabbed the letter and heard him come. I freaked out so I left them."

"Just when I thought that you had potential," George muttered.

"What did you want me to do?"

"Remember your stuff,” George argued. "Never mind. I'm sure that Snape won't tell Hermione that you gave her that stuff."

“Probably not.”

"Now," George continued. "We are in luck. Hagrid came in here a couple of days ago…"

"Hagrid! Why didn't you tell me?" Ron whined.

"Because I was busy with inventory. He says, 'hi' by the way and wants you to come over to his hut sometime.”

“I’ll be around to see him when I get back with ‘Mione.”

“Great, anyway, he mentioned a staff meeting tomorrow night. That's our chance to strike.”

"Good! I'll deliver this to Hermione then too."

"Right," George replied. "Anyway, we'll need the cloak, which we have, as well as something to unlock the door and some items that will disable any wards and charms that he may have placed on where they are."

"You really think that he'll have them warded and charmed?"

"Oh yeah. Why wouldn’t he? I mean, I wouldn't want everyone to know that I was lusting after my ex-student."

"What if he gives her the letters before we can give them to her?" Ron asked.

"Trust me, he hasn't," George answered. "If he had, we'd have heard about it by now."

“True.”

"No, I think that the git is too scared to express his feelings, which works in our favor. Now, one more problem…"

"What?"

"Hermione knows what your handwriting looks like. We'll have to charm them to appear as though you'd written them."

"Do you have something for that?"

George nodded. He began casting a few spells until the handwriting looked like Ron's.

"That looks hideous," Ron cringed

"Agreed," George replied as he changed it back. "New plan! Just claim that you had someone transcribe it. She will never suspect Snape 's hand in any of it.”

"Good idea!" Ron replied. "Do you have a quill?"

"No," George answered.

Ron sighed and got up. He got a quill from a holder and an ink pot. He brought them over and dipped the quill in the ink. Then, he signed his name. "There!" Ron transfigured it to match the letter.

"Good," George replied. "Now fold it back up while I explain what will happen tomorrow night…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

Severus looked back and glared at Dumbledore. The portrait smiled, apathetic to the growing rage in the other man’s eyes.

"Severus, you haven't come in here for a while. What does bring you here?"

"Don't act like you don't know,” Snape growled. "I should have known the second that it went missing that you were behind it.”

"Behind what?" Dumbledore asked with a frown.

"Don't play dumb. Tell me where it is.”

"I can't very well do that unless you tell me what exactly you're looking for.”

“The letter that I wrote today! Minerva took it and put it where you could read it.”

"Which one?"

Merlin, he'd seen the others!

Severus paled. ”How many have you seen?"

“I try not to pry, but Minerva did read me one of the notes you sent her regarding the need for more potions ingredients.”

“Is that it?”

“Of course.”

Severus hissed, “liar.”

The twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes was extinguished. "I simply assumed that you were talking about one of the letters you gave Minerva this morning. Have you written more letters to another person?"

"You know the answer to that.”

"I obviously don't because I have no clue what you're talking about.”

"The hell you don’t.”

"Severus, I know that you gave Minerva a couple of letters this morning regarding Hermione, her potion, and how many potion ingredients that you suspected that you'd need. Minerva brought them in to look over them. Those are the only two that I've seen from you today. I assumed that you'd given them to Minerva and that they were ready. I didn't know that they'd cause all of this fuss. If you must know where those are, they are in the top right drawer. I didn't realize that they were so important to you."

Snape huffed. “Thank you."

He yanked out the drawer and saw the inventory letters, as promised.

"Severus?"

Snape glanced up. Headmistress McGonagall and Hermione were standing in the doorway. Hermione was looking at him as though he were wearing pink instead of black, and Minerva looked as though she was restraining herself from hexing him. "Is there a reason that you are rummaging through my desk?"

"He seems to think that you have a letter of his," Dumbledore replied. "He is distraught about losing it. Perhaps you could enlighten him as to its whereabouts."

"What letter?" Minerva asked.

"I was writing a letter to someone," Severus replied. "It contained some very private information."

"Who?" Minerva moved closer.

"Lucius," Snape answered. Hermione flinched but said nothing. He noticed and sighed, wishing he hadn't said that but knowing that he couldn't go back now. "He and I were discussing something about the war."

"Was it a crime?" Hermione asked just barely above a whisper.

He shook his head. "It was actually about how remorseful he was about what happened to Hermione. There were details I didn't want to get out, so I was quite distressed when I could no longer find it. I came up here because the Headmistress was the last person in my room aside from Hermione and me. Maybe I should've searched my lab more thoroughly."

Headmistress McGonagall gave him a look. "Very well. I can understand your distress. Still, I took nothing from your room.”

“I know, and I apologize for doubting you.”

“If I see you in my things though one more time, don't think that I can't find another potions master who is more respectful of my privacy.”

"Yes Headmistress.”

"Is that why you didn't want me to see the letters?" Hermione asked.

“Yes.”

She met his eyes. "Thank you Severus. I appreciate your concern. Did Lucius want to see me or anything?"

He shook his head. "He simply knows that you're working with me. He was just curious as to how you were."

She nodded. "Was he the person who came in while I was working on the potion?"

“No, but that person wouldn't care about the contents of the letter."

She nodded, deciding not to push the issue. Hermione then saw a sparkle in the portrait’s eyes.

"How are you Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Oh very good,” he replied. "I hope that working with Severus has been fairly pleasant."

"Oh it has. He's really not completely horrible once you get to know him."

Snape tried to scowl, but it came off as more of a smirk. "I believe that Hermione is delusional, but if that delusion keeps her busy and for the most part out of my hair then I have no intention of persuading her otherwise."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, at least someone tolerates Severus."

Snape rolled his eyes. "If you will all excuse me, I do have some other work to attend to. Madame Pomfrey needs some more blood replenishing potion."

"I should be leaving too," Hermione answered. "I need to tweak my lesson plans."

“Goodbye Hermione," Minerva replied. She then looked at Snape and hexed him in the ankle. He felt the jolt and looked back at her. "Don't let me catch you in my things again."

"Yes Minerva.”

"Goodbye" Dumbledore replied.

"Goodnight," Snape grumbled.

Severus walked out, Hermione close behind him. McGonagall followed and shut the door. "That was very interesting," Dumbledore began, the twinkle now becoming a full blown sparkle. "Those two I mean."

"Yes," Headmistress McGonagall agreed. "It was even more interesting this afternoon when they were talking to each other."

"What kind of interesting?" Dumbledore asked.

Headmistress McGonagall smiled. "Let's just say that I think Hermione is falling in love, and I don't think she realizes it."

***

"Severus!"

Snape stopped. Hermione caught up to him, her eyes filling with tears. He felt sick that he'd told that lie, but it was the most plausible thing that he could come up with, and he wasn't ready to tell the truth. She stepped over and hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you for protecting me."

He wrapped his arms around her as she held him tighter. "I've always tried to protect you.”

"I know. I’m just grateful for you."

He gave her a half smile. She initiated the expression.

"You've had a long day," he whispered.

"I know," she released him.

He let her go. "I know that we have that meeting tomorrow, but could we maybe we could work on the potion beforehand."

"Sure," Severus answered. "You may come anytime after breakfast."

"I'd like that. Goodnight Severus."

“Goodnight.”

He watched as she walked down the hallway into her room. He then went down to the dungeons, his body memorizing the way that she'd felt against him and how tightly she'd touched him.

It would provide inspiration for more than a few letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione scowled as she reread the papers. As hard as she tried, she could not make out any of the words. She put the book up closer to her, hoping the better angle would make it more decipherable.

Something hit her on the head.

"Ow!"

Hermione heard a rich baritone laugh. She glanced up at Severus. “What was that all about?"

“You know what it was about.”

“No, I do not.”

“Yes, you do. You’re just afraid to admit it to yourself.”

“Admit what to myself.”

He raised her chin. “Get your nose out of a book and see what is right in front of you.”

"What's right in front of me?"

"Yes," Severs whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm standing right in front of you, and you don't even notice me."

***

"'Mione!" Hagrid exclaimed as he came into the meeting room.

“Hagrid," Hermione looked up from the folder that she'd been staring at. Her eyes grew wide and bright as she saw him.

They ran over and embraced. ”Sorry I haven' been aroun' much. I found a little unicorn in the forest about a week ago. It wasn' lookin' too good, so I decided to nurse it back to health. The little one was touch and go for awhile, but he's okay now. You should come down and see him."

"Oh I should, maybe if I can get a break."

"Yeah, I hear that yer workin' with Severus. How is he?"

“He’s doing very well.”

“He hasn’t been causing too many problems, has he?”

“No, I’ve actually enjoyed working with him very much,” Hermione answered as a few other professors entered the room.

"That's great. Where is he anyway?" Hagrid asked.

"We were working on my project, and we realized how late it was getting. Severus had just one short step left in his potion, so he had me go while he finished and cleaned up."

"Well, that was nice o' him."

As if on cue, Severus entered, robes billowing behind him. He glanced at Hermione and nodded. She smiled at him. He acknowledged Hagrid before taking his seat.

"Is he always like that?" Hermione asked noticing Hagrid's wide eyes.

"No, he usually just goes over and sits down. I've never seen him go up and acknowledge anyone at these meetings before."

Hermione shrugged. “He seems to have changedafter the war. He’s much more relaxed and lets his guard down more.”

“I’m glad he’s that way aroun’ you. I haven’ noticed any difference ’til now.”

“Really?”

“No. he’s been the same as always ’til jus’ now.”

“Odd,” She hummed, “Back to the unicorn though, what’s its name?"

"Its name is Snowshine. It's a real beauty. Yeh really should come over an' see it!"

"I will.”

"Bring Snape with yeh's! He may enjoy it! 'Bout time he got out of that dungeon and saw some light.”

“I may just do that.”

"Hagrid!"

"Hello Professor Sinistra! Long time no see.”

Hagrid left Hermione's side to speak with his colleague. Hermione went over and sat next to Snape. He was eying the folder she had left on the table.

"What's in that?" he asked.

She smirked. "Notes and things that I felt may be necessary."

"Merlin girl," he sighed. "Must you be prepared for everything?"

"It makes me feel better when I am.”

"It's just the introductory meeting. Nothing ever happens anyway.”

"I suppose next you'll say that you'd rather be down in the dungeons."

He smirked. "And here I thought that you didn't know me."

She blushed. "I know more than you think.”

“Oh you do,” he purred.

Before she could respond, Headmistress McGonagall called, “Attention everyone! Please take your seats!"

Everyone sat and fell silent. 

"Thank you again for agreeing to sign on for a new school year. Before we begin there are some new rules of which you should be aware...." 

While Hermione initially listened to the Headmistress, her mind began to wander back to the dream she'd had the night before. She still had no clue why Severus had assaulted her with the book, especially since he'd never done anything even remotely violent towards her. Thank goodness she'd been able to push the dream aside when she'd gone down to work with him! Now though, there was nothing to think about except for the dream.

She looked over at Snape, who looked as though he was a thousand miles away. For a moment she wished she knew legillemency, if only to see what he was thinking. Shaking her head, she tried to refocus on the meeting, but no matter what she did, her thoughts always wondered back to Severus Snape and her dream.

The night before the next staff meeting, I'm taking a dreamless sleep potion.

***

"We're in!" Ron lifted the cloak of invisibility.

“Shush," George hissed. "Do you want the whole castle to hear us?”

Ron closed his mouth.

“Come on, let's hit Hermione's room first. That won't take as long as finding Snape's stash, not to mention that she'll have fewer wards."

"Okay," Ron whispered as he put the cloak back down.

They ran upstairs to Hermione's room, careful not to be heard or seen by the elves wandering around. When they reached her room, George lifted the cloak and stepped out from under it. He sprayed himself and Ron with a red spray can. Ron glared at him.

"It repels detection wards," he explained.

Then, George pulled out a black rectangular box with red and blue buttons. After pushing the red one, Ron heard her wards go down. Smiling, George opened the door and let Ron in. Ron looked around. Crookshanks was asleep on the window sill just above a desk. The desk had papers scattered about on it. Beside it was a large book shelf which could barely hold all of her books. He turned to Hermione's bed. It was well-made with three well-fluffed pillows beside each other. He put the letter on the center one. “There.”

"Great job, now let's get down to Snape's room,” George ordered.

He pulled the cloak over them and left, careful to lock the door and put the wards back up. Then, they ran to the dungeons. Once again, George began spraying the anti-detection spray and used the device to undo the remaining wards and unlock the door. While it took considerably longer to undo Snape's wards than Hermione's, they eventually entered and walked up to his desk. Ron put the cloak down, folded it, and set it on a front desk.

"Now, where was the letter?" George asked.

"Here ,” Ron pointed to where he had found the letter.

"Okay, so if I were the greasy git, where would I leave a bunch of sappy love letters?"

He began to circle the desk until he was standing behind Snape's chair. George sat down in it and smirked. "Yes, I can see him writing at this chair, now where would he put them? It would be somewhere fairly close so that no one sees him carrying them, but still conspicuous."

"Did he charm the letters to make them invisible?" Ron asked.

George shook his head. "If that were true, he probably would've charmed the last one. Regardless, I brought something if he did. No, they have to be somewhere where people wouldn't suspect it, somewhere where he could just throw it in if someone approaches."

George's face then lit up. "I know exactly where the stash is."

"Where?"

George pointed to the bottom right-hand drawer of his desk. He tried to open it, but it refused to budge. “Jackpot.”

Once again George pulled out his device and pushed a few buttons. 

"What if there's nothing in there?" Ron asked.

"Then we look in another drawer. We should have plenty more time."

George continued to use the device to disable the charms and the lock. He heard it snap open. Then he thrust it open and looked inside.

"Oh Merlin," he whispered.

"What?"

"He's got a stash and a half in here.”

"Really?"

“Yeah, just look."

He came around and gasped when he saw the amount of letters in the drawer. "I can't believe that he's written this much!"

George glared at him and then looked down. "Yeah. He must have some serious feelings for her if he's willing to write all of these letters."

"Who cares?" Ron spat. "She's too good for him, like Lily was."

“Ooh, someone’s jealous," George began to collect the letters.

“I’m not jealous, just really disgusted that the greasy git wants to get his hands all over my future wife.”

“I will admit, that is an unpleasant thought.”

After they gathered the letters, George shrunk them and put them in his pocket. Ron grabbed the cloak before he heard the slam of the drawer. He put the cloak over them. The brothers left, put the wards back up, all the while suppressing their laughter until they were outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

Severus strolled into his quarters, feeling that for once, things were going well in life. On most occasions he hated faculty meetings, but today's was different. Somehow just being next to Hermione had made the meeting more tolerable, though he would refrain from saying completely enjoyable.

Merlin, what kind of power did that witch wield over him?

It mattered little. She hadn't found out about the letter, or at least she had made no indication that she had. Both had agreed that she would work on her project, which already made his heart flutter in anticipation.

While he knew that she still probably felt nothing for him, he couldn't help but at least feel content with his life. He sat down at his desk and sighed. Whatever this feeling was, he hoped it never ended.

He took out a quill along with a piece of parchment, and began to write.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_My ecstasy tonight knows no bounds. Just being in your proximity, was enough to raise my faltering spirit. A few times you seemed to drift away from the room on some river of consciousness that I could never navigate. Did you see me on your way to wherever you were going in your mind? I somehow doubt it. While you are omnipresent in my mind, I doubt that I hold the same place in yours. To enter your thoughts from time to time is enough for me dearest, for if you spend one moment thinking of me it affirmation that you do in fact care. That is all I ask for at this point._

_Care, such a funny word. I usually only understand it in the context of duty. You love, are not a duty to me now. Though I hide behind a façade of indifference, every time you speak I am more in love with you. It feels as though my love for you is born again every day. Everyday I gaze upon you as though I have been in a cavern, and you are the first ray of light that I have ever seen. The sensation is blinding, frightening, yet invigorating and breathtaking. I yearn for that feeling every second._

_I yearn for you every second._

_I must sleep now. I become somnolent after such meetings. I will not be alone in my slumber, however. I will see you laughing in my arms. Then, I will feel the acute pain that comes with your absence. Maybe someday my goddess Aurora, maybe someday you and this mortal will lie down together in the same bed, reveling in our unity until the sunrise comes. Until that day though, know that amidst my fear, there is love. Imperfect as it is, I am the man who loves you above all others, and greater than all others._

Snape gave a half smile. Even if she never saw the letters, he hoped that she could somehow sense his love for her. He then picked up the letter and opened the drawer. His heart stopped when he saw that it was empty.

He rubbed his eyes before shutting the drawer and reopening it. Nothing. The letters had vanished. He would never have misplaced them, and he'd done nothing to move them.

Someone had stolen them. He checked the wards, but they had detected nothing and made no indication that anyone had even entered. Then, he began to reconsider what had happened to the letters. Still, nothing made sense.

He put the letter in the drawer and slammed it shut. Then, he looked around. When he saw that no one was around, he let out a loud, gut-wrenching scream. He threw the books and the papers from his desk, hoping to find at least one letter underneath them all. After tossing his last book off though, he stood panting over his mess. Severus snarled and kicked his chair. He began shifting through the papers on the ground again, but stopped after he heard a crunch. It was the recipe for Wolfsbane that Hermione had been using. Picking it up, he felt the tears coming, but held them back.

"Accio papers.”

The papers came to him. He put them back on his desk. Then, he accioed the books and returned them to their place. Finally, he set the chair upright.

He began to tremble, his mind still racing. He had no idea who or why anyone would steal the letters. Only two people as far as he knew were aware of the letters. Minerva couldn't have taken them because she had been with him all night. Ron, well how could Ron break into his office? Ron couldn't have gotten past the wards; whoever could do that was obviously fairly skilled, which he wasn't. Besides, what motive would he have? He would probably be more interested in sending roses to Hermione then breaking into his office than stealing letters for the sole purpose of tearing them up.

An image then came into his head of the mysterious burglar and Hermione reading the letters, laughing at his little crush. They then proceeded to make fun of everything about him, from his rude demeanor to his appearance. Oh they would harp on his nose for hours until they fell asleep with every dream of Snape's love ever being requited lying shattered with the letter.

Teary eyed, he left his office and went into his chambers. He grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey and took off the top. "To Hermione,” he whispered. "Who deserves better than a greasy git like me.”

He took a gulp directly from the bottle. The warm liquid rushed down his throat and warmed his stomach. He went over to his bed and sat down on it. Then he took another gulp of the liquid, already mourning the loss of the one person in his life who brought him joy.

***

"Hello Crookshanks,” Hermione entered her bedroom after casting a lumos spell.

Crookshanks looked up at her and meowed. She scratched him on the neck and he rubbed against her leg. "Did you miss me? That meeting was quite long. I'm beginning to see why Severus doesn't like them."

Hermione pulled out a white satin nightgown and prepared herself for bed. Then, she went back into her bedroom and looked at a bookcase for a couple of seconds before pulling out a book on advanced potions. She then crawled on top of her bed, but stopped when she saw a piece of parchment.

Hermione began reading it. She gasped when she read the first paragraph. Never had she considered her voice anything special, but the author apparently did. For a moment she blushed. Then, she read the second paragraph. Whoever it was wasn't afraid to admit that he was educated. It was enough to make Hermione's heart flutter. Whoever wrote this was obviously well-educated. Perhaps he would appreciate reading with her, or even to her. She leaned back and smiled wider than she'd ever thought possible. Then, she looked down at the signature.

_Love,_

_Ron_

Her heart stopped and she felt herself go cold.

"Ron?"

Crookshanks looked up at her. "Ron wrote this letter that made me feel this way? Ron, the stupid git who could barely do his homework alone wrote me this?"

That didn't make sense. The handwriting wasn't Ron’s style. Still, she hadn't read that style anywhere else, and while the handwriting looked vaguely familiar, she couldn't exactly place it. Maybe it was transcribed, but where did Ron learn half these words? Perhaps someone had helped him with the words, but who would she know that would help Ron and know these words? The only person she could think of was Harry, but this wasn't his handwriting either, not to mention that neither of them had any clue what, "extemporaneous" meant. Then again, it could be someone else entirely, but who would even think to write her a letter like that? No one that she knew.

She looked down and read it again. Gulping, she set it on the night stand. Then, she smiled. Maybe Ron had come around. Maybe Ron had changed. Maybe, just maybe, they were as perfect for each other as people said.

Her thoughts stopped there and she felt the familiar pain of heartache rising up again. Still, the person who wrote this letter, he had made her feel so special. Were they really the same person? Had Ron changed?

She put out the lumos spell and thought about everything before settling into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	19. Chapter 19

The last thing Severus wanted to do was crawl out of bed. He didn't face everyone, knowing that Hermione could be reading his letter aloud while the other professors wondered how a person like him could ever hope to obtain someone like her. Still, he knew that if he didn't come to breakfast people would consider him a coward. He'd faced the Marauders and later Voldemort without backing down, and this would be no different. With that in mind, he changed into his robes.

He walked into the dining hall, hoping his occlumency shields would hold. At the table Professor Longbottom, who was sitting to the right of Hermione, was leaning over and looking at Hermione. Headmistress McGonagall was leaning over Longbottom and looking intently at Hermione as well. Hermione had something held up and appeared to be preparing to read from it. Severus gulped and took his seat to the left of Hermione, trying to hide the fact that he felt as though he'd just been sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Hermione grinned, which unnerved him more than he thought possible. "You're just in time. I was just reading a letter Ron gave me."

Snape tensed as his heart raced. "What does it say, 'I love you more than Quidditch'?"

Professor Longbottom and Headmistress McGonagall tried to suppress their laughter. Hermione even smirked a little. "Well, the old Ron would.”

"The old Ron?"

"Ron's apparently learned to write since he's been laid up," Neville answered.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione grinned. "It says: Dearest Hermione, Your voice. I've never tried to describe it to anyone not even myself. Now, after everything that has happened though, I feel it necessary to. In the hospital, I was engulfed by vacuity. Nothing reached me, and I reached for nothing…"

Severus didn't hear the rest. He felt himself go completely numb and cold. He shuddered as she continued to read. Bile crawled from his stomach up his throat until he felt the burn at the back of his mouth. He gripped the chair and began to squeeze it towards the second paragraph. It took all of his willpower to stay in the chair and not run to the dungeons, but it became easier once his rage set in.

"Love, Ron," she concluded.

"Oh Hermione, that's so beautiful," the Headmistress replied. "Didn't you think so Severus?"

"It was rubbish!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"You cannot tell me that Ron actually wrote that!" 

“Well, Severus, if he didn't then who did?"

Severus closed his mouth Everyone was staring at him, waiting for an answer. He swallowed. "I don't know. I suppose who ever wrote that cares deeply for you. I just never thought that Weasley was capable of that kind of depth.”

"He was in the hospital, asleep for a couple of days when he was injured. I didn't even know that he cared that I came. It just meant something to me that he cared."

"So I suppose that you're going back to him then. The dunderhead is nothing but an arse and yet you still can't run to him fast enough.”

“I’m still trying to figure out how much he’s changed. For all I know he asked someone to write this letter for him but doesn’t mean a word of it.”

He exhaled when he saw the vulnerability in her eyes. "You do what you feel is best. I’m not hungry."

He got up and stormed out of the room.

"Severus!" Hermione called.

He ignored her. Hermione got up and followed him out, carrying the letter.

Professor Longbottom and Headmistress McGonagall sat in a stunned silence. "That was odd," Neville finally said.

"Agreed," Headmistress McGonagall answered.

"I mean, since when did Ron know what 'mellifluous' or 'extemporaneous' means or 'verbose 'for that matter?"

"I have no clue," the Headmistress replied. "Still, what other explanation is there?”

“I don’t know, but Severus seems to think there is one.”

“I'm worried about him. I haven't seen him lose control like that since the war."

"Yeah," Neville answered. "Something weird is going on here, and I don't think I like it."

***

"Severus!" Hermione yelled as he entered the dungeons.

"What?" he snapped.

“You need to eat your breakfast.”

“No, I need to be here.”

“You must be hungry though.”

“I am not, and even if I was can I not decide I would rather be down here?”

“Fine, but at least tell me why you became so upset.”

"I'm not hungry and I decided to leave. Is that a crime?"

"No," she answered. "But for Merlin's sake don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you," he replied, his voice much softer.

"Then what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

He gazed at her. Her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. How could he tell her that this was James Potter all over again? How could he tell her that he could almost see the sneer on James' face as he bullied him about everything from his nose to his poverty while slowly winning Lily's heart? How could he tell Hermione how deeply he cared for her, and how terrified he was that she would simply laugh and walk away?

"Hermione, do you want to go out to Hogsmeade with me for lunch?"

"Excuse me?"

"I cannot go back to the table after that little display, and I'm truly not hungry for breakfast. Still, I can't go a whole day without sustenance. I figured that you'd be around working, so if you wanted to go with me, I would be more than happy to treat you.”

She grinned. "I'd love to go with you."

"Good," he answered. "Now, are you going to start in on the potion?"

"Yes, but you never answered the question of what was wrong."

"That's none of your concern. What I will say though is that I don't want you to be tied to a dunderhead for the rest of your life, that's all."

"I won’t be.”

She stood in front of him for a moment in silence.

“Is there something else you need to tell me?” Severus asked.

"Do you really think that Ron wrote this letter?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“I've considered that he couldn’t have written it, but if it wasn’t him who else could it be?”

"I think that this is an issue better discussed over lunch."

“But…”

He put his hand up. "I don't want you upset while you're brewing or distracted by something that I said."

"That makes sense," she answered. "But we will talk at lunch, right?”

“We will.”

“Okay then.”

"Now, are you ready to start brewing?"

Her grin returned. “Yes, I was inspired last night and think I have some new formulas which may work.”

He listened to her as they walked into the lab. As she discussed new formulas, Snape debated on how much he was going to tell Hermione at lunch. He wasn't ready to tell the whole truth, but maybe enough to satisfy her would be enough to keep her away form the dunderhead.

She began collecting ingredients, her face as bright as ever. Severus’ chest ached at the hope that he could cause her to be that ecstatic someday.

Maybe one day he'd tell her how he felt. One day, she may understand how worthy of love she truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20

Ron ran to his window, but frowned when he saw no letter. After flexing his muscles, he put on his robes and went out into the kitchen.

George was already there, shifting through the letters. "Have you read some of these?"

"No, I haven't read any of them since the first one.”

“They’re unreal.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“And you couldn’t wait until after your store closed to barge here and read them?”

"The shop runs itself most days," he replied. "Besides, I'm much more interested in this.”

"Fine," Ron smirked. "Read me one of 'my' letters.”

George chuckled before putting down the letter he'd been reading and opening another one of the letters. "This was one of the ones at the bottom of the pile.”

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Why, my Persephone, am I here and not with you? Why have I isolated myself for this moment instead of being with you? For one reason love, I cannot look at you without wondering what it would be like to caress you, to kiss, you, to show you what every dunderhead me couldn't._

"Gross!" Ron gagged. "And I'm not a dunderhead!"

"It gets better," George smirked.

_You don't want my hands on you though. I could already see you recoiling as I moved closer, your eyes widening in a vortex of disgust and rage. I would be crushed by the gravity of your abhorring glance. Yet would the ecstasy of the moment be worth my certain metaphorical death? Would that one moment of liberation be enough to make me feel alive even after your rejection kills me? No, it would not. I am like a vagabond soul, finally at peace and at home in the Elysian Fields. You are my peace, my paradise, and my sanctuary. To leave that, even for the moment of rapture that touching you would cause, is unthinkable. That, my Hermione, is why you are alone and I am here writing this, trying desperately not to hope that you could ever feel the same way in return. No, hope crushes. Love may have killed Voldemort, but we are smart enough to know that to hope for love is just as lethal as any avada kedavra._

"Geesh that's depressing.”

"Yeah, but girls eat this stuff up.”

"What the hell is an Elysian Field? Can he not write one letter where I understand exactly what's in it?"

"I suspect that the Elysian Fields are a muggle thing, maybe some sort of amusement park or something."

"I still can't understand the whole Persephone thing.”

"Good news is that we don't have to,” George replied. "If you just give her the letters I'm sure that'll be enough."

Ron smirked. "Yeah, maybe Hermione will explain to me one day what all these things are anyway."

“True.”

For a moment there was silence as George picked up another letter.

"What's our next move?" Ron asked.

"Well, we should probably give Hermione another letter, at least until she writes back," George answered.

"I wish that she would write back already," Ron grumbled.

"Well, she may not. You did hurt her pretty badly.”

Ron glared at him. "Everyone's so quick to remind me of that. I've changed though.”

"Yes," George answered as he shifted through the letters. Finally, one caught his eyes. "I like this!"

"Read it," Ron replied.

"Dearest Hermione," George began. "I have tried more times than I can count to ignore your absence from this room. I have tried creating things…"

***

Severus and Hermione followed the waitress to the table and sat across from each other. After giving them the menus, the waitress left.

"Thanks again for taking me here,” Hermione began. “I was starting to get hungry."

"You shouldn't have run after me. You could've finished your breakfast if you hadn't," Severus answered as he lifted up his menu.

"Maybe," she answered. "Honestly, I wasn't that hungry this morning anyway."

She lifted her menu and began searching for something that looked appealing.

“Did the letter upset you at all?” Severus asked.

She sighed. "It only upset me with its beauty."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?".

She put hers down when she sensed his stare. He appeared to want her to say something, but for the life of her she didn't know quite what it was. "It was so beautiful, so thoughtful, and it made me feel beautiful, and, well, loved."

"Loved?" Snape asked.

She nodded. "For once, I felt like I was worth something. It felt like Ron saw me as a woman, as a lover, not just some girl that he grew up with, or even his nurse. The truth is that he said everything that I wanted him to say."

“He had never made you feel that way before.”

"Yes, and that's why I'm confused, not to mention the fact that it's not even Ron's style or handwriting. When you said that he hadn't written it, well, it was like another person had said those things. It wasn't like Ron at all, but yet I don't know who else it could be."

"How was it like him?"

She didn't seem to notice the slight harshness in his tone. She shrugged. "I think that he did love me when we were together."

"Was it love Hermione?"

"I don't know.”

He gulped. “Hermione…”

"May I take your order?"

Of all the times for the blasted waitress to come, this had to be the worst. Snape scowled. ”Yes. I would like a cup of tea.”

"I'd just like a glass of water," Hermione answered.

"Okay. Are you ready to order your food?" the waiter asked.

Snape looked at his colleague. "I get the same thing every time. Do you know what you want?"

She nodded. "I'd like the shrimp tortellini."

"I'd like the Chicken Parmesan.”

"Okay," the waiter answered.

He took their menus and walked away.

"What were you going to say?" Hermione asked.

Severus calculated his next words carefully. At the moment he could tell that she was vulnerable and desperate for some validation that Ron wasn't the only person who could love her. Still, he didn't know if she wanted his love or not.

"Mommy look!" a child with an American accent yelled from across the room.

"I was going to say," Snape replied, ignoring the child.

"He has such a huge nose!" 

Snape looked at the noise and saw a young girl pointing to him. She was wide-eyed in both wonder and mischief.

"It's so big!" she continued. "I've never seen any nose so big! It's like that Pinnochio story you told me about! Did he lie?"

"It's nice like to stare and point," the mother scolded already blushing.

"But it’s so big! Are all wizards like that?" she asked.

"No," her mother responded looking like she'd love nothing better than for the ground to open up from under her. "Now please stop pointing at him."

She obeyed, but kept looking at him. The child smiled. "Mommy, I thought that only girls grew their hair long!"

"Some men do it too," the mother corrected her. "Now please keep eating."

"Just ignore them," Hermione began. "She doesn't know any better."

"And here I thought that parents had control over their children!" Severus snapped.

The woman slid down her chair. The daughter ignored her though and continued in an infuriatingly innocent voice, "Is his mommy going to make him cut his hair? Does he even wash it?"

"That's none of our business," the mother answered.

"Let's go!" Hermione announced.

"What?" Snape asked.

"I don't want Italian anyway. I want to go,” Hermione answered.

"You can go get a sandwich, I'm going home," Severus replied.

"What?" she asked. "You haven't eaten all day.”

"I've spent days not eating, remember!" he retorted. "It's hard to eat in the middle of a day long Death Eater meeting. I'm perfectly fine with not eating!"

"Now you're being a dunderhead!" 

"Merlin woman can I not lose my appetite without it becoming a world crisis?" 

"I don't want to see you not eat!"

"I was fine before you inserted yourself in my life and I'll be fine long after you're gone!"

Hermione's eyes were on fire after that statement. "Fine Severus! Go to your dungeons and starve! I mean, it's not like you invited me to lunch with you!"

He thought about saying something, but when he saw the rage in her eyes he stormed out of the place. A few seconds after he left her eyesight, she heard a pop. She glared at the child, causing her to sink a little in her chair.

"Here's your drinks madam," the waiter began as he approached her.

Hermione gave him some money for the drinks. "Cancel our order. We're leaving."

Hermione stormed out of the restaurant ready to hex the next person who crossed her path. When she got a few blocks away, she let out a deep breath and groaned, wishing with very fiber of her body that she had heard what Severus had wanted to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	21. Chapter 21

How could I be so stupid? The words echoed through his mind as he looked himself in the mirror. Why did I think for a second that she'd ever want to be with someone who looks this way? What made me think that I even stood a chance? Just because I can write a beautiful letter doesn’t mean she’ll ever want me.

He took a plastic cup on his sink and threw it at the wall. Then, he looked back at the mirror. How he hated that reflection! He hated the way that he looked older than his years, the fact that he still couldn't de-grease his hair, and the fact that his nose was huge!

He made a fist and hit the wall. This only succeeded in bruising his knuckles, but the pain seemed like an appropriate punishment for looking as awful as he did. He began to punch the wall over and over again. The pain in his hand made him feel somewhat vindicated, somewhat as though his body was making it up to his mind and soul for being so revolting. He began pounding on the wall with his other fist, just so that he'd be in more pain.

“Severus!"

Every muscles in his body tensed. So now she pitied him. Perhaps all this time he'd just been another Gryffindor project. No, that couldn’t be the case. He was good at seeing through people's motives, and Hermione had never made any move to change or reform him the way someone who pitied him would. She seemed to enjoy him for who he was, though Merlin knew why.

"What do you want, Hermione?"

"Come out here!"

He growled and walked out to his classroom, where she was sitting at the front desk. Beside her was a bag. Snape smelled sandwiches. The sight did nothing to improve his mood. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to have lunch with you. I even bought you a sandwich.”

"What part of 'I'm not hungry' is so difficult to understand?”

“The part where you haven’t eaten all day.”

“I am still not hungry.”

"You can throw a tantrum all you want, but we both know that you're hungry," Hermione replied with a look of steel determination that Snape admitted to himself was more than a little attractive. "I'm not leaving until you eat."

For a moment, he considered starving himself just to see how long she'd hold out, but judging by the look in her eyes, she was going to force feed him if he pulled any stunts. "I don't need your pity.”

"It's a good thing that I have none for you then."

"Why are you even here? Why do you care that some bratty kid couldn't keep her mouth shut?"

"Maybe because I can relate!"

He felt his stomach sink as he remembered Draco making her teeth grow and his harsh comment afterwards. "I don't need your sympathy.”

"Damnit Severus, you didn't deserve to be talked to like that! That mother should've shut her kid up somehow and we both know it.”

"She's not the first kid to say things like that about me. She was just one of the few brave enough to say it to my face."

Hermione hung her head. She'd never really thought that he may know that he was called the "greasy git" or how it might hurt him until now. From the pain that he was trying to hide in his eyes, it hurt a great deal. While Hermione had tried to avoid the name-calling, she had allowed Harry and Ron to engage in it, which wasn't much better. "I'm sorry.”

"For what?"

"I don't know, that it happened, that you had to go through hell just to do the right thing. For the fact that no one can seem to respect you even after the fact. I'm just sorry because I am.”

"None of it's your fault.”

"No, but I know how much words can hurt..”

Snape gave her a half-smile. "It's over now Hermione."

Hermione nodded and then smiled. "You should've seen the look on that kid's face though when I looked at her. I swear that she shrunk ten inches."

Snape laughed a little at the image. It was a rich sound that intoxicated her. "Hermione, I can't believe that you did that. I never considered you the kind to glare down a child."

She smiled as wide as she could, not caring if it looked stupid. He stopped laughing and gave her a real smile. "I always stand up for my friends."

"So I'm your friend now?"

"You have been since the moment you've agreed to help me, even if you are a stubborn git at times.”

He crossed his arms in a way that gave Hermione a good look at his knuckles. She gasped. "What happened to your hands?"

"I hit something."

"Do you have bandages?”

“That will not be necessary.”

“Yes, it is. You’re hurt.”

"Hermione, I swear that I'm fine!"

She got up and walked to him. “Nonsense, those need bandages. Tell me where they are.”

"I'm hungry."

She laughed.

He chuckled. Then, she somehow lost her footing and crashed into him. He caught her. She looked up at him and smiled. There was a tension that came between them, but she was afraid to address it. After all, he was Severus Snape, the man who probably saw her as no more than a tolerable coworker. Well, maybe he saw her as a friend at least, but he probably wouldn't appreciate a Gryffindor know-it-all kissing him. Merlin did she just think that?

She gulped and looked up. His eyes were filled what looked like desire, but she was afraid to find out if it was that or if he was just hungry for the sandwiches. She blushed as he loosened his grip. "The bandages are in the middle drawer to the right of my bed."

She nodded and left to get them.

Merlin she couldn't get away from me fast enough. Probably for the best that I didn't kiss her. What would she want with a greasy git like me anyway?

She came back with the bandages as well as some healing ointments and a wet washcloth. "Hold out your hands.”

He obeyed. She began wiping his hands and applying the ointments. Then, she bandaged them as gently as she could.

"The little nursing that you had served you well," he began. "Even Madame Pomfrey wasn't that tender."

She finished putting on the final bandage. "Most patients said that I was too rough."

"You were just right."

“Thanks.” She glanced up and felt that desire to kiss him again. Deciding to ignore it, she began, "I didn't know what you liked, so I got you chicken and cheese. If you hate it, you can have my roast beef."

"No, the chicken will be adequate.”

Smiling, she led him to the table where the sandwich bag was. She removed the sandwiches and gave him his. He took a bite, finally realizing just how hungry he was.

"Now," she began as he chewed, "I'm thinking that maybe we're tackling this lycanthropy issue all wrong, in the sense of ingredients…"

***

Ron did a small victory dance as he entered Hermione's room again. Then, he took off the invisibility cloak and looked around. Crookshanks growled at him and then walked away. Ron shrugged. He then set the letter down on the pillow and silently thanked Merlin for George's anti-ward device. He got back under the invisibility cloak and left the school.

In no time, she'd be his again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is edited well. My cat just died so I'm a little out of it today. Still thank you for the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	22. Chapter 22

"It's getting late," Snape noted.

“I know,” Hermione answered. “Still, we can work another hour.”

“Perhaps you can, but I cannot.”

"I want to keep going, though.”

"I know, but you need some sleep.”

She sighed. "You're right."

She began cleaning up the area around the cauldron. Then, she put a stasis spell on the potion.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she replied.

"Good night," he answered.

He tried to smile, but it came off as more of a playful smirk.

Hermione matched his expression. "Sweet dreams.”

“I wish you the same,” he replied.

Her chest warmed at his words. Wand lit, she walked up to her room and stepped inside. Crookshanks lifted his head as she entered and meowed.

"Hello Crooks. "She went over to where he was laying on her bed and rubbed his neck. He purred in response. "Miss me?"

As he stretched out, she noticed the letter on her pillow. She took a deep breath and stopped scratching him. He looked up and glared at her for a moment.

Hermione changed into cooler clothing. She then opened the letter and began to read it. Tears came to her eyes. Crookshanks looked up. "Ron wrote me another letter.”

Already disinterested, Crookshanks put his head down and closed his eyes. She frowned. "So glad that you care.”

Hermione sighed and got off of the bed. She went over to the desk and reread the letter.

"Ron's changed," she whispered.

Was Ron who she wanted though? Her mind flashed back to Severus in the gray nightshirt. He was an enigma to her, both thrilling and terrifying. On the one hand, he was complex which made him more exciting, but on the other he played his emotions so close to the vest. Besides, no matter how far their relationship had progressed, she was still the bushy haired know-it-all who had stumbled into his classroom over a decade ago. While this fact didn't bother her, she had no idea if it ever crossed his mind. 

She shook her head. Why was Severus Snape even a factor? They were friends, not potential lovers. Ron on the other hand was finally acting as though he was a decent human being. No, he was acting like the man of her fantasies! He was finally saying the things that she'd wanted him to say for so many years. Yet, why was she so unsure that he had changed? Why did part of her not believe him?

That's how Severus factors into this! He's planted doubt that Ron could ever behave this way. He never disproved that Ron wrote those letters though. Well, we'll see if it's Ron or not.

She hummed. It had to be Ron; there was just no one else who would ever loved her that much. If it wasn't him, she'd know soon enough anyway. She got out a quill and dipped it in the ink container. Then, she got out a parchment and composed her letter.

_Dear Ron,_

_I am sorry for my overreaction the other day at the pub. I did not expect to see you there, and when I did I became inundated with the pain that I'd felt years before when you left. I believe myself to have been cured from my past heartache, but it appears that I was mistaken. I suppose that the first love is always the hardest to forget, and a part of me will always care for you. There's another part though that will always feel the throbbing pain of what you did and how we left each other. No matter how long I live, I will never get the image of you and Lavender in my bed out of my head. Have you any idea how many nights I wept myself to sleep just thinking about that image? Do you know how hard it was for me to even get out of bed some mornings? Yes, the pain has been somewhat assuaged through time, but an ache will always linger. I suppose that I am telling you this though because you need to know where I stand._

_With that aside, your letters have motivated me to reevaluate where you are in life. From your tone it is obvious that you've changed. You've gone from a self-indulgent immature boy to a solicitous mature man. I am impressed, and I would love to get to know this new person who you have become. If you want, we can meet at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow. It would be lovely to meet up again, if only to talk and reach an amicable end. Still, if you are the person your letters claim that you are, then I suspect that we could once again recapture something akin to what we once had. I hope that you can make it. Owl me if you cannot. I look forward to seeing you again._

She stared at the letter. What should I sign? She asked herself. A dash seems so impersonal, but what else could I put when I can't even discern my own feelings?

She stared at it and finally sighed. She wrote:

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

It was so impersonal, so businesslike, but she didn't care at the moment. She called for her owl, which came right away. She sealed the letter, put it on his leg, and watched it fly off into the night. Then, she stretched and went into her bed, her thoughts wandering to Severus in his gray nightshirt.

***

"Severus?" Hermione asked.

Once again she was reading a book, though what it said she couldn't remember. He stood over her and shook his head. "I'm not going to strike you with that."

“Well, that's good. It was quite rude.”

“I was only trying to capture your attention, though it seems I failed to do so.”

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head and strolled away.

"Severus!" she put the book down.

He did not stop. She called again, but he continued to move. She tried to run after him, but he'd disappeared into a fog. 

With a jolt, she awakened. The sky was becoming a light blue with streaks of orange on the horizon. She looked out the window and saw a tall figure dressed in black standing by the lake, staring up at the dawn. The figure's robes were billowing in the gentle breeze, almost as though they were reaching for her. For a moment she considered joining him and watching the sunrise, but her eyes drooped down. She crawled back into bed and went back to sleep, trying her hardest not to think about Severus and how attractive he was in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	23. Chapter 23

"Please go with us,” Neville begged.

"Absolutely not,” Severus snapped. "I refuse to watch you and the Headmistress get plastered and make complete dunderheads of yourselves.”

"Come on Severus, you need to come out and be social," Headmistress McGonagall replied.

"I've been social all week with Hermione. Isn't that good enough?" 

"Speaking of Hermione, where is she?" Headmistress McGonagall asked.

"She went out," Severus lowered his voice. "With some dunderhead."

"Oh, now I see what's going on," Headmistress McGonagall replied.

"What?" 

"You're going to sit in here and brood until either Hermione returns or you get bored and go to sleep."

"Are you implying that my moods are dependent upon that girl's presence?"

"You said it, not me.”

"For your information, I'm actually enjoying the break from Hermione's constant yammering and barrage of questions. She’s almost as bad as when she was a student.”

"Then you'll have no problem going out with us and enjoying a break from all that.”

"I hardly think that hanging out with Gryffindors is an appropriate way to celebrate not being around a particular Gryffindor.”

"Please Severus! We'd really like you to come," Neville begged.

Snape snarled. "I suppose that neither of you will leave me alone until I comply."

Minerva hummed.

"I will stay for one hour. Do not expect me to enjoy a second of it though."

"Fine, but it will do you some good to get out and talk to us once in a while," Headmistress McGonagall replied

Severus followed them out, wondering every second if they could just turn back and run back to his room. Headmistress McGonagall seemed to sense his thoughts, turned around, and stopped. Neville stopped and looked around as well. "You could at least pretend to tolerate our existence.”

"I do tolerate your existence," he snarled. "I just don't appreciate being dragged away from my work."

She led him and Neville to the appration point. Then, they apparated to the Three Broomsticks and walked inside. When they took their seat, Professor Longbottom and Headmistress McGonagall began discussing some Herbology convention. Severus couldn't have been less interested if he tried. Every time he tried to listen in if only to hear something about potions, his mind wandered to Hermione dining with Ron.

She'd told him that she was going out with him that afternoon. Severus had nothing, deciding to keep quiet about the true author of the letters. Now, he was beginning to wish that he had confessed to writing the letter, if only to keep her away from the red headed menace.

Rosmerta came over, took their order, and left. Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Longbottom resumed their conversation, and Severus tuned them out and looked around. His eyes grew when he saw a mass of curled hair on a familiar figure. She turned towards him, and he could see the corners of her caramel eyes. He tried to repress his smile. She was biting her lip and scanning the room.

"Severus!"

"What?"

Neville recoiled. ”What did you think of the idea of an expanded fungal wing in the greenhouse? Would that help you collect potion ingredients easier?"

"Perhaps it would be easier, but I honestly don't mind collecting them on my own."

"Really?" 

“I enjoy the little excision to pick them. It gives me time to think when I'm out there alone."

“Where exactly do you go?”

“Almost anywhere you could imagine. Some ingredients grow in some very secluded and exotic places. I enjoy visiting them alone."

"Couldn't that be dangerous?" Neville asked. "I mean, if you're alone and something happens to you…"

"It's no more dangerous than spying on Voldemort.”

Neville nodded as Rosmerta brought their drinks. Neville and the Headmistress began planning a bigger terrarium. Snape looked back at Hermione. She was rapping her fingers on the table. Then, the door opened. Her eyes widened and she smiled. It was serene, almost intoxicating.

"Oy 'Mione!"

Snape wanted to scream when he saw Ron strut inside with a seedy smile. Part of Snape wanted nothing more than to throttle Ron for stealing his letters, but he held that part back. No, he'd wait and see what Ron would do before acting.

"I thought I said that I hated that nickname," Hermione grumbled.

Ronblushed. "I'm sorry, I meant Hermione. I forgot for a moment, and Iget so excited when I see you."

He sat across from her.

"Just excited?" Hermione asked. "Not invigorated? Not overwhelmed as though you've just seen a Greek goddess?"

"Well, I do feel those things too,” Ron answered. "Excited is just the thing that first came to my mind.”

"Oh," her frown deepened.

Snape smirked. He couldn't hear anything, but by the look on Hermione's face, things were not going well. He took a sip of his Firewhiskey and continued to observe them, watching the drama unfold.

"It's just those letters," she continued oblivious to Snape's presence. "Those letters were so thoughtful, so powerful. I loved every word of them. They were probably the best thing that you'd ever done for me."

"Well," Ron replied with a smile. "I wrote another one just for the occasion."

“You did?" Hermione’s eyes sparkled.

Snape watched Ron pull out a parchment. He grinned. If he had to be dragged to this place, he may as well have some fun. "Excuse me.”

He got up and left the table. Headmistress McGonagall and Neville grew quiet.

"Oh dear," the Headmistress whispered.

"What is he doing?" Neville asked.

"Hopefully not something that's going to blow up in his face.”

Snape didn't hear them as he strolled over to Hermione’s table. He saw Rosmerta come over to Hermione's table.

"Ron?" she asked.

"Hello Rosmerta!" he replied.

"Hermione?" she asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"What's going on?" Rosmerta asked. "I thought that last week you two couldn't stand each other."

"Apparently Mr. Weasley has been writing Hermione here letters," Snape drawled.

"Severus?" Hermione asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Minerva and Neville dragged me here. I saw you and decided that now would be the perfect time to tell you that there's another article in Potions Monthly I found that may be of use to you," Snape answered.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes glowing in excitement.

Ron rolled his eyes. "'Mione and I are having an important discussion. We would appreciate if you'd bugger off."

"Oh, are you going to drone on about those insipid letters that you've written?"

Ron felt the color drain from his face. He couldn't hide his shudder or his shaking. Snape's smirk grew wider as he watched him shift around in his seat. This reaction alone was worth the insufferable outing with Minerva and Neville.

"Letters?" Rosmerta asked.

Hermione bowed her head, but Severus kept his attention on Ron. The red head was squirming like a first grader before recess. Snape reveled in the image for a second. "Ron's been writing me letters, trying to win me back. They're quite beautiful.”

“I didn't know he could write."

"I didn't know he could write so eloquently either," Severus replied. "She's been reading them to the entire faculty. She even read one to me yesterday."

Ron gulped. "I, I just thought that she would like them."

"Well, I love them,” Hermione answered. "He was about to read me one right now."

"Really?" Snape asked. "You wrote one all by yourself just for this occasion?"

"I just wanted to come prepared.”

"Why don't you tell us what's in it?"

"Well, I was just about to read it.”

"Read it? Don't you have it memorized?" Severus asked in mock horror. "I mean you wrote it all by yourself. Shouldn't you be able to recite it?"

Ron began to sweat as his heart beat faster. He knows. Somehow he knows!

He glanced at Hermione.

Shit! She was reading those letters to him! Of course he'd recognize his own freaking writing!

"Leave him alone about it Severus," Hermione scolded a little too playfully for Ron's liking. "I'm sure that you don't remember everything that you've written."

From across the room, Neville and Minerva were watching the scene. They could only hear a little of the conversation but what they heard was enough to raise their eyebrows. Snape was smiling as though he'd just taken a million points from Gryffindor, Ron looked as though he was about to have a panic attack, and Hermione seemed to be growing more embarrassed by the second. Rosmerta was shaking her head.

"Ron, you don't have to read it if you don't want to," they heard Hermione reply. "Severus is busy throwing a tantrum because he doesn't want to be here. You don't need to listen to him. I'll bet that he couldn't recite the last thing that he's written!"

"Is that a challenge?" Snape replied with a playful gleam in his eye.

"Maybe," her expression matched his.

"No!" 

Everyone’s attention turned to Mr. Weasley.

"Here's my letter, you greasy git!" Ron exclaimed. "Dearest Hermione! Since the moment you returned to my life, I have felt more alive, and yet I long for death! Why you ask? Because I cannot ever hope to keep you! You are like the goddess Aphro-aphra…"

"Aphrodite," Severus cut in. "Also, the letter may have more effect if you would calm down. Right now, you're losing the meaning."

"I wouldn't be upset if you would go back in that dungeon you crawled up from up! This is between me and Hermione anyway, not you me and her,” Ron argued.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "Show him some respect.”

Ron pouted.

“He has a point. I can barely understand you when you get like this.”

"I'll start over then.” Ron cleared his throat.

The pub was completely silent now, all the patrons awaiting him to restart. Severus suggested in a softer voice, "Just go back to the moment that you wrote it and recapture that emotion."

Hermione glared at him for a moment and then looked back at Ron. Her eyes softened, making Ron feel safer.

Ignore Snape. He’s just a greasy git. You have the girl, not him.

Ron decided to restart. This time, his voice was calm and even, but the more Hermione listened, the more uncomfortable she began to feel. The words were so self-deprecating, so emotional, yet Ron didn't seem to be capturing any of that emotion. Perhaps he was just too upset with Severus, but at the same time she sensed that Ron didn't completely understand what he was saying. Still, she had read several poetry books, and no other poem sounded like this letter. Where could he have gotten it from?

She stared at Severus. His eyes seemed distant, almost as though he were reliving every loss in his life. For a moment, she want to rub his arm and tell him that it was okay, but she doubted that he wanted to be touched at the moment, not to mention that Ron would become even more irate if she did so.

"Love Ron," Ron concluded.

Severus returned to reality. "Still inadequate, but somewhat improved."

From across the pub Neville blinked a couple of times and looked at the Headmistress, who looked just as stunned.

"Ron, that was beautiful," Hermione replied.

Headmistress McGonagall looked at Neville. There was a flash of mischief was in his eyes before he stood up and asked, "Ron, I like that part about Aphrodite, but I don't know the story. Who was she?"

"Well," Ron began. "She was a Roman goddess of something; I think she was the Roman goddess of cleanliness."

"Excuse me?" Severus suppressed his laughter.

"Yeah! She rose from the muck because she was cleaning it. She was cleaning my soul to go talk to Hermione."

Snape turned to her. "I take it that you won't be at the lab tomorrow since you'll be busy all night with him."

"Are you going to kick me out again?" she asked. "I'd like to come. I'll make sure that I get enough sleep.”

"You may come if you desire and you are properly prepared. I have no qualms with your coming,” he replied.“Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go now. I have some experiments that can only be run in a few hours."

He took one last look at Hermione. She couldn't decipher the emotions in his eyes, but whatever they were, they were deep. He then walked off, robes billowing behind him.

She sighed and looked at Ron. Ron looked as though he'd just been interrogated by the greatest detective in London, and had barely gotten out alive. "I loved the letter," Hermione whispered as people began to resume their conversations.

"It was rather lovely," Rosmerta admitted.

"I need to go!"

Ron ran out as fast as he could, leaving Hermione to wonder what had just happened. She looked over at Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Longbottom, who simply sighed and shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	24. Chapter 24

He was going to get an earful; there was no doubt about that.

Hermione had glared daggers at him when he'd walked in for breakfast. When he sat down beside her, she spoke with Professor Longbottom, who spent most of the conversation complaining about his headache. Snape noted with amusement that Mc Gonagall spent most of the breakfast staring at her food and mumbling about how the lights were too bright.

He looked over in Hermione's direction to say something, but when he opened his mouth she merely began talking louder to Neville. After a few more attempts, he gave up on conversing with her and ate, wishing the breakfast had been less frustrating.

Now, he was sitting in his room staring at the letter he'd just written. He'd already accumulated a new stash of letters since Ron had stolen his older ones, but he didn't know how he felt about it. On the one hand writing these letters was his release, but on the other hand he may be supplying Ron with more letters to use against him when he ran out of old ones. Merlin, how did the red headed git even get into Severus’ office?

Scowling, he took the letter and stuffed it in the drawer. Then, he double charmed and warded it shut. He grunted and tried to look like he was trying to find a potions magazine, or really doing anything other than obsessing over new security measures for his letters.

"What was last night about?" Hermione stormed into the room. 

"I believe," Snape drawled, "that I was trying to tell you about an article and Weasley butted in.”

“Why couldn’t you have waited to mention it, or at least been nicer about it?”

“I thought you would appreciate knowing about it as soon as possible.”

"You were snarky, rude, and all around ill-mannered. You were, you were a git!"

"So you've just now figured out that I'm a git?”

“You aren’t usually.”

He huffed.

"When we're in the lab you're intelligent, helpful, and kind, but last night...”

"What about last night?" he rapped his fingers on the table.

"You were horrible! How could you just revert back to that horrible man who I haven't seen since I started working here?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Hermione," he began, "I am that horrible man. I simply tolerate you because you've proven that you aren't a dunderhead."

"So that's it? I consider us friends and you consider me merely tolerable?"

"No," Severus’ eyes softened. "You are more than simply tolerable."

She stepped back. Severus sighed and braced himself for when she ran out of the door. Instead she asked in voice barely above a whisper, "So you like me as a friend."

He nodded. "It seems that I do, though it pains me to admit it."

She gave him a playful glare. He smirked and she smiled wider. She then became serious. "Severus, what was the point of humiliating Ron like that?"

"I wasn't trying to humiliate him," Severus answered. "I was simply trying to prove a point."

"What point?"

"That maybe he's not who you think he is, or maybe he's exactly who you thought he was when you ran into my room a few days ago."

"No, he's changed, I think.”

"Really?"

She nodded. "I think that he has. I mean it was hard to tell last night, but he was probably just nervous because you were attacking him.”

"Hermione, here's one thing that I have never understood," Severus began. ”From what I could tell you and Mr. Weasley were never on the same level. You were so much better than him in almost every aspect that it became laughable that people would even think of you two as a couple. I get why he fell in love with you, but that simply begs the question; why did you fall in love with Ron?"

She swallowed. "He was fun, and I needed to loosen up. I don't know. We were good friends and we went through a lot together."

"Potter was there too. Why not him?"

She bit her lip. "Harry was with Ginny, and I loved him like a brother. It just seemed natural to keep the Golden Trio together. It seemed like destiny. Maybe it is."

"Guess you can't fight destiny," Snape replied. "If it exists anyway."

"Yes," she bowed her head.

“All that being said, do you want to see the article?"

She looked up. "It exists?"

"Of course it does, it just wasn't as important as I made it out to be."

"You git." Her eyes sparked in amusement.

His eyes lit up. He then shifted through one of his many piles until he found a journal. After turning to the proper page he gave it to her. "Read and tell me what you think."

She nodded. He watched her bite her lip as she concentrated for a few minutes. Then she raised her head. "He's full of it."

"I agree that he's a bit of a dunderhead, but he makes some good points."

"We'll see about that.”

"I'm sure we will.”

"Now, I was thinking last night between fantasies of strangling you," Hermione began.

"I don't believe that anyone's ever fantasized about me before,” Severus interrupted.

"Trust me," she replied. "I'm not the first to dream about strangling you. I'm just the first to admit it to your face."

"Fair enough.”

"Now," she continued. "This author, if that's what you want to call him, thinks..."

***

"He knows!" Ron yelled as he burst into George's store.

George looked at the customer he was attending to. "Excuse me a moment.”

George walked over to Ron and pointed to a small office in the back. They walked to it, and George shut the door when they got inside. "I hope this is important.”

"It is! Snape knows that we stole his letters!" Ron replied.

George's face lit up as though he'd just won an award for the best prank ever played. "What did his face look like?"

"That's just it," Ron replied, "He was completely calm. He didn't look upset, but he kept asking me to recite the letter by memory. He corrected me when he thought that I wasn't putting the right emotions into it, and he even corrected me on that goddess' name."

"Ooh, where were you?" George asked.

"At the Three Broomsticks! How was I supposed to know that Severus bloody Snape was going to be there?" Ron yelled. "I was so upset after he left that I ran home! Now I'll be lucky if Hermione even looks at me again."

"That does sound bad. He never did have a sense of humor," George mused. "Maybe if we charmed his chair or something he'd crack a smile."

"This is serious George! I could lose Hermione again! He's probably in there right now telling her that he wrote the letters, not me! He'll probably take her into his arms and start putting his greasy lips on her until she gets into his bed! She'll love him because he can say pretty words and not me!" 

"If she'd fall for Severus just because he can say pretty words, then maybe it's time to give up."

"Excuse me?" 

"Look, if she's your true love and all this stuff that you've been trying to push on everyone, then nothing Snape can say can change that," George replied.

"That's just it though! She's giving me a chance because of what Snape wrote! If Snape hadn't written those letters, then I wouldn't be anywhere with her! She wouldn't even look at me if I hadn't found that letter! If Snape tells, then I'm back to my lonely existence before her! I won't stand a chance! I can't let her find out!" Ron shouted.

He was panting by the end of his speech. George sighed. "Okay, I can see that you care for the girl. Maybe once she gets reeled back in, she'll see the real you that she used to love and love you again. It's worth a shot anyway."

"Thanks," Ron replied as he took some deep breaths to calm himself down. "This means a lot to me. Hermione and I will name our first son after you!"

George smiled. "Let me be his godfather too and we have a deal."

"Deal!" Ron replied.

"Okay," George answered. "I don't think that Snape is a threat to us."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well," George answered. "If he knew at the Three Broomsticks, he probably knew beforehand."

"Yeah, 'Mione did say something about reading the letters to the staff."

"There! Snape's had plenty of opportunities to expose you, and he hasn't! It sounds like he tried to, but couldn't go through with it. If he wanted to humiliate you or win Hermione, he would've taken ownership of the letters by now. Snape hasn't though, so I doubt that he's a threat."

"Yeah," Ron answered. "You're right. I have nothing to fear from Snape.”

"Good!" George answered. "Also, I have some more tricks in my bag."

"Like what?"

"You have another letter?"

"Of course,” Ron replied. "I carry one with me just in case I see her."

George took it out. "Perfect. This'll keep her focused on you for awhile."

"What about Snape?"

"The next date you have needs to be away from Snape. Where is the one place where Snape would never go?"

"I thought that place was the Three Broomsticks.”

"True, but there has to be somewhere else.”

Ron grinned. "My flat!"

"Uh no, too forward," George replied.

Ron looked at the ground and then smiled. "The park! The greasy git would never go out there!"

"Good thinking! That'll give me room to set up my equipment!" George replied.

"Equipment?" Ron asked.

George smiled. "As I said, I have some tricks up my sleeve."

***

Neville, happy that his headache was now gone, sighed as he opened his package. He smiled as he saw his newest addition to his terrarium, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. While he was trying to focus on the beauty of the plant, his mind went back to the night before. Something seemed weird about the whole situation. Snape and Ron seemed to be doing some weird dance around Hermione. The potions master knew something, but for whatever reason he refused to talk.

Neville gave his plant a little water. He needed to put it with the other tropical plants, but he wanted to show it off first. After all, these were extremely hard to come by. Surely showing it around wouldn't hurt it to much.

He got up and looked down at it. Then, what was bugging him hit him like a stampede of unicorns, and everything about last night became clearer.

"He's a half blood!" Neville exclaimed to no one.

He took the plant and ran towards the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	25. Chapter 25

"Twenty rotations clockwise," Hermione muttered to herself as she stirred the cauldron.

Severus bottled his polyjuice as he watched her creating her potential cure. He admired the profile of her figure as she stirred, her eyes glistening with concentration and ambition. Everything within him wanted to caress her cheek, or plant a small kiss upon her temple. Knowing his luck though she'd fall into the cauldron and scream at him for making her lose her concentration, or worse, become infuriated and run out of his life forever.

Hermione glanced up and put a stasis spell on her potion. "What are you thinking about?"

He looked down at the polyjuice potion. "I was thinking that maybe it was time for lunch."

"You looked a little pensive for it just being time for lunch."

"I was wondering what to eat."

"I hope wherever ww go has a nice chicken salad. I'm hungry, but I want something light," she replied. "I don't want to get too sleepy this afternoon."

“Are you exhausted form last night?”.

She looked down. "Not terribly. I think that your obsession with being alert is just rubbing off on me."

"There are worse obsessions to have."

"I suppose."

He gave her a small smile. She stepped towards him, unaware of what she was planning to do. Before she could do or say anything though, they heard the door open.

"Severus! Hermione! I have something to show you!"

Severus covered up the newly brewed polyjuice. Together, they walked out of the labs into Snape's classroom.

"What, Neville, is the meaning of disturbing us?" Severus asked.

Neville squirmed.

Hermione’s eyes fell onto the plant. "What is that thing?"

Neville regained his composure and set it on a front desk. "It's a Venus Flytrap.”

"I was hoping that you'd get one,” Severus’ eyes were agleam. “I've needed the Venus Flytrap Teeth for a couple of experiments."

"Where did you get this one?" Hermione asked.

"There's a fairly large wizarding community near Wilmington, North Carolina. They exist because the Venus Flytrap's natural habitat is nearby. It's about an hour or so away. The wizards cultivate them in their natural habitat and sell them around the world. It works really well all things considered."

"Interesting," Hermione replied. "I would've never thought there'd be one around there."

"Most wizards don't," Neville replied. "Except those in Herbology. The wizards in Wilmington are renowned for their research in the Venus Flytrap, among other insectivore plants."

"Fascinating," she answered. "I've seen one of these on TV when I was staying with my parents, but I never thought that I'd see one up close."

Neville cocked his head.

"It's a muggle device," Severus replied. "It shows moving pictures.”

"Oh."

"Do you have a fly so we can see how it eats up close?" she asked.

“No, but I have a slug,” Neville replied. "They really like those."

Neville pulled out a slug from his pocket. Snape watched it inch up one of the stems until it reached a head. It crawled inside and the trap slammed shut. Snape smirked as Hermione's eyes grew big.

"That's amazing," she whispered.

Snape admired her look of amazement until Neville continued, "The Venus Flytrap was named after Venus, the Greek goddess of the hearth. Her Roman counterpart was Hera."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"No," Snape snapped.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“His entire story is wrong.”

"Okay, then what is the story?"

Snape smirked. "Venus was the _Roman_ goddess of love, not the hearth. Her Greek counterpart was Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite?" Hermione asked her eyes now huge with interest. "Like the one in Ron's letters?"

Snape nodded. "Aphrodite was the Greek goddess of love."

"Was Cupid her father?" Neville asked.

Snape ignored the smirk on Neville's face. “No, Cupid was Venus' son. Eros was his Greek counterpart. Supposedly Eros was the son of Aphrodite and Ares, though there are variations on the myth."

"Interesting," Hermione replied. "Where did the muck come from though?"

Neville almost gasped when he saw Snape give Hermione an affectionate smile. In all the years of knowing Snape, Neville had never seen his face light up. The potions makers didn't notice him though. They only saw each other. "Aphrodite was conceived after Cronus uh, castrated Uranus."

She suppressed a laugh. "Go on.”

“Cronus’ discarded parts landed in the sea. Out of the foam Aphrodite rose. Some say that she rode on a sea shell as she rose. There's a famous painting where she's standing on a seashell rising out of the foam. I always thought that would be quite an image, watching the most beautiful woman in existence rising from the ocean, seashell or not. I could always picture her looking at me with her light brown eyes. I would feel complete just staring at her.”

"Wow," Hermione whispered. "That's beautiful Severus. Where did you get these stories from?”

"My mum used to tell me Greek myths. She was a pureblood, but I guess in an effort to learn about muggle life she'd bought a few books on mythology. They were one of the few things in life that brought her pleasure."

"That's beautiful," Hermione replied. "I remember a few, but not many."

"Let's just say that I remember them because they were a bright spot on my childhood," he answered. "One of the few.”

"If you could, could you tell me the one about Hades and Persephone?" she asked. "Ron writes about that a lot and while I remember some of it, I don't remember it all."

"My little know-it-all doesn't remember something?"

"Is my big bad professor willing to teach me?"

Snape felt himself becoming aroused by the statement, but took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Sure, I can teach you some basic Greek myths."

They began to walk out of the room, side by side. Snape began, "Before one can understand the myth of Hades and Persephone, one must understand that Hades was the god of the underworld. He became this after he drew lots with Zeus and Poseidon for the underworld, heavens, and sea…"

Neville smiled as their voices became softer. He picked up his Venus Flytrap and left the room. He had proven what he'd wanted to prove. There was no doubt in his mind now as to the answer of his question: Severus Snape had written the letters.

Hopefully Hermione could figure that out for herself as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione sat on the park bench waiting for Ron to appear. The shadows were becoming longer, but the sun was still present. She leaned back against the bench and swung her foot a little, letting her mind wander back to the night before.

Instead of working on the cure for lycanthropy yesterday afternoon, she and Severus had spent most of the afternoon discussing Greek myths. She'd been captivated by his voice and the passion with which he told the stories. Perhaps that is where her dream that night originated.

Her dream had begun innocently enough, with her walking around the dungeons calling out for Severus. She'd walked in on him sitting in a chair in a dimly lit nursery, holding a year old baby and retelling the story of Cupid and Psyche. The child was trying to keep its dark eyes open, but it was a losing struggle. Finally, towards the end of the story the child fell asleep in his arms. Snape smiled as he put it in the crib.

Hermione stepped closer to the child. He had Severus' black hair albeit not as greasy, but the shape of its nose looked exactly like hers. He seemed to have her smile as well.

"He's asleep," Snape whispered as he put a blanket over him.

"He's beautiful," Hermione breathed.

Snape smiled. "Only because of you."

She blushed and looked down at her swollen stomach. The ring on her finger shimmered in the candlelight. It had a large diamond surrounded by smaller emeralds. "Severus?"

He smiled and began kissing her on the lips. He didn't seem bothered by her enlarged figure or even her intrusion on what appeared to be a very personal moment between him and his child. She backed away looked back at the child. The more she looked at him the more she saw herself in him. He truly was beautiful.

"Let's go in another room," Hermione whispered. ”I don't want to wake him."

"Good idea," he replied, his voice husky and dripping with desire.

She had no clue what happened after that. She'd woken up with a startle. Why had she dreamed about Severus for the fourth night in a row? While she blamed the discussion on Greek myths, she couldn't deny that the dream had been pleasant. Of course, any dream where Severus didn't hit her with a book was now considered pleasant.

It wasn't the first dream of life with children that she'd had, but it was the first one where she'd felt at ease. When she dreamed of a life with Ron, the children were loud, chaotic, and frustrating. Exacerbating the problem was that Ron would be off in some corner, unwilling to so much as look at them. She remembered one where she'd cried out while six kids bounced around her, only for Ron to tell her that he was going to a Quidditch game and wouldn't be back for a few hours.

Sighing, she shook her head and sat up. She needed to stop dreaming about Severus. Although he may be over Lily, he probably wouldn't be interested in her. After all, she was still just a friend, albeit one of the few that he had. Still if she pushed for anything more, he'd only run.

Why am I thinking about pushing him towards anything? She asked herself. Severus and I are only friends. That's probably as close as anyone will ever get to him. Besides, Ron's changed, and I need to give him another chance. He deserves another chance. We deserve another chance!

Then, just to prove to herself how ridiculous the dream was, she smirked, trying to imagine Severus' face if he found out that she dreamed of them having a child together. Then again, he could be more pleased with the idea than he let on.

"Hermione!"

She looked up as her stomach dropped. Ron was walking up with chocolates and roses. He was also wearing nice robes and a fedora. For a moment she didn't know whether to laugh or pity him.

Ron gave a boyish smile. She looked so pretty in her cream sundress that it almost took his breath away. Still, he didn't like that she was frowning.

"Ron?" she finally asked.

"Huh?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"Why are you wearing that ridiculous hat?"

Ron paused for a moment. He looked over to the east, but a hill was blocking his view of whatever he was trying to see. Behind the hill was a bush, or so the casual observer thought. In reality, George had set up a work station and charmed the area to make it appear that a bush was there. The work station consisted of muggle radio equipment, some books on muggle culture and mythology, and a thesaurus.

George heard Hermione's question through some speakers. He pulled a microphone and began, "tell her that you are an explorer, like the muggle movie Indiana Jones. You are exploring for just the right thing to say to her."

Across the hill, Ron heard it through a set of charmed earphones. While they were able to charm the earphones, they could not charm the antenna to become invisible and still have them work properly. Thus they made him wear the least ridiculous hat they could find.

"I am an explorer!" Ron began, "like the muggle movie Indiana Jones. I am exploring for just the right thing to say to you."

"Really?" Hermione drawled. "Tell me, is that all that you hope to find?"

"No," Ron answered after a pause. "I also hope to discover you in the darkest of the woods and show you the light of my love."

She blushed and looked down. "Your handwriting's improved since we've broken up."

"Yes, I've been having someone transcribe my letters for me."

"Who?"

“The name matters not. What does matter is that the words are completely mine."

"I'm sure they are," she drawled, beginning to call that statement into question. "Still, we'll need more than pretty words if we're going to start where we left off."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked not waiting for George to answer.

“Shut up and let her talk,” George hissed through the microphone. "You mess up like that and she'll know that something's up.”

"I mean the pain of your infidelity and the lack of appreciation. Ron, why was I not good enough for you?" Tears formed in her eyes.

Ron moved closer and looked her in the eyes. "You, my Persephone, were perfect. I was terrified by my own inadequacies. Your intellect is unparalleled, and my immaturity knew no bounds. I was a meteorite in the sky, disintegrating in my own trepidation while you were calm and still as Polaris. I bumbled our chance together, and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"I used to wonder if I'd done anything wrong, if I'd failed you in some way. Did I?"

"No," Ron replied after a moment. "The blame is solely on me."

"Thanks, that brings me some peace.”

"Hermione, without you even breathing no longer matters. The beat of my heart becomes nothing more than a noise, a constant nuisance reminding me of my shattered existence. My existence became one monotonous song, with every line more morose than the last.”

Hermione was smiling by the end of his speech. "That's beautiful.”

"I love you Hermione, and now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger, but we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger.”

"Excuse me!" Hermione scooted away.

"I'm sorry Hermione! I have no clue where that came from!" 

Behind the hill, George was pounding on the stereo box. Somehow, it had picked up a muggle radio station, and it had overshadowed his voice. After a few moments of pounding, the radio station was no longer playing.

"You git! Why the hell would you compare me to Mick Jagger?” she yelled.

"No! No!" Ron yelled. "I'm just…"

"You're just getting carried away with yourself so you said stupid things! It happens when you're in the presence of one as beautiful as Hermione Granger."

"I got carried away with myself, lost in the moment, so I said stupid things!" Ron replied. "It happens when I'm in the presence of one as beautiful as you."

Hermione paused.

“Please give me a chance to explain myself. Please. I’m just so taken by your beauty. Please forgive my missteps.”

Her eyes softened. "Your letters, they are so beautiful. They made me feel like you've always cared."

"I have always loved you. As I said, my vision was obscured by my own insecurities. No more though. Starting tonight, I promise that I will only focus on you and your exquisiteness. From tonight onward, I shall become a planet orbiting you. My every move will be about making you happy.” Ron leaned in closer. "In this heart of mine, I need you to know, there's gonna be a heartache tonight! A heartache tonight I know!"

"A what?" Hermione screeched.

George began smacking the radio device until he heard it sputter. Sparks began to fly until he heard a boom. Smoke began to rise from it. "Oh bullocks.”

A loud screech sounded through Ron's ears. He screamed and pulled the headphones off as well as the hat. Hermione had her mouth open in shock as Ron threw an invisible device on the ground. He looked up.

"Are you done exploring?" She asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "I've uh found you, so I uh no longer need to explore."

“That's lovely I suppose," Hermione blushed, though Ron suspected that this was out of embarrassment.

They were silent for a moment.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked.

"The night is, uh, extemporaneous!".

"Excuse me?"

“It's very extemporaneous!"

"Anything else?"

"Uh, you're hair is really nice. It's finally not so bushy. It looks great. You must’ve finally used products in it.”

"Forget it!" Hermione replied as Ron leaned in to kiss her. She got up and turned around. "I'm going home!"

"Wait!" Ron yelled.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"You really do look sexy."

She glared at him and stormed off.

Ron sighed.

"Hey brother," George began as he walked up from the hill.

"What happened back there?" Ron yelled.

"The machine broke,” George replied. "I tried to fix it, but it's busted."

"Well thanks to you, Hermione may never speak to me again.”

George sighed. "Good thing Snape wrote a lot of letters."

"I don't even think that Snape's letters can get us out of this," Ron groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll be able to post tomorrow because of some plans. Still, thank you so much for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	27. Chapter 27

Severus jammed another letter into the drawer and slammed it shut. He'd written three letters today already, and was already outlining a fourth. He growled and rose.

This is ridiculous! He went to his room and got out a bottle of Firewhiskey. She's been gone for two hours, not two weeks. I shouldn't miss her! I should be happy to have that Gryffindor out of my face with all he Gryffindor questions and Gryffindor theories!

He began to drink straight from the bottle. I haven't thought of her as a Gryffindor since I've seen her in that towel. Merlin what am I becoming?

He heard someone stomping down the stairs. Snape groaned and braced himself to listen to someone shout at him about something that probably wouldn't matter the next day. Whatever that individual was going to yell about was probably something the person was blaming on him, but really did not pertain to him at all. Why was his life so painfully predictable?

"Severus!"

His heart nearly stopped as he put down the bottle. He walked to his classroom and opened the door. She stormed inside. "The nerve of him!"

"Hello Hermione," Severus swallowed. Her sundress accentuated her curves, and exposed her skin perfectly. She was also in high heels, or was before she tore them off and set them on his desk. "These things are killing me.”

He smirked as he admired the fire of anger in his eyes. If only he could use that fire to spark some sort of passion for him. She raised her mouth in a scowl.

"I didn't think that you were coming back," Severus began.

"Change of plans.”

"What did Weasley do now?"

She blinked. "How did you know that it was Ron?"

"You never get this upset over anyone else.”

“I've just had the date from hell."

"What did he do, take you to the joke shop or a Quidditch game?

"He took me to a Quidditch game once."

"Really?"

"Our first date was at a Quidditch game.”

"That's very Weasley."

"I know.” She sat on a front desk.

"So, who won the Quidditch game today?” He sat on the desk beside her.

"I have no clue because we didn’t got to a Quidditch game."

"Where was it then?"

"At the park. I hated it.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you liked being in the sun. I remember you used to sit outside and read."

"I do, though I'll admit that the dungeons have a certain charm to them.”

"You're the only one who believes that.”

She shrugged. "It's cool in here, which is nice when it's so hot outside. Merlin, didn't he know that it was 30 degrees out there?"

"Apparently Mr. Weasley isn't the next weather man," Snape replied.

"No he isn’t.” She grinned. “Anyway, I like it down here."

"You didn't come here just to tell me that you liked my dungeons, did you?"

“No, I came about the bad date.” She deflated.

"If you don't want to talk about it you could just go back to complimenting my dungeons.”

“They are lovely but,” Hermione chuckled. "I really need to talk."

"What is troubling you then?”

"On minute, ooh! One minute Ron's the charming guy who wrote those letters, and the next he's saying something about Mick Jagger."

"Mick Jagger?"

She nodded. "He said something about Mick Jagger and wanting guys to look like him.”

“That was, unexpected,” Severus replied.

“He goes on about Mick Jagger, but then he reverts back to Casanova. After a few minutes he’s back to that bumbling inconsiderate fool. It's like he was on some potion that was wearing off." She stopped. "You haven't given him one, have you?"

"I'm a potions master, not a miracle worker."

"You're awful Severus.” She laughed.

"You've known that since the day we met." His lips curled up.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping me feel better. I could barely see before I came down here, but I just talk to you and I feel better," she answered.

"Merlin woman," Snape began. "Please stop thinking of me as a good person. If people start thinking that my reputation will be ruined."

“You aren't a spy anymore. Maybe you should think about loosening up a little, letting more people end. I mean, Professor Snape is a real git, but Severus is actually quite nice.”

"You forget, Hermione, that those two entities are one and the same."

"I know, but you act so differently around me. Around me you're a great friend, but around everyone else you do everything in your power to push them away.”

"If you've been through what I've been through, you'd understand," Snape replied. "I don't mean just the spying either."

"Is it about her?" Hermione’s heart slowed.

He shook his head. "It has more to do with other people, like my dad."

"I'm sorry,"

"Why? You didn't give him the bottle.”

“Yes, but he treated you horribly.”

“Which memories did Potter show you?”

"I watched him punch you in the cheek."

"Good. I was afraid that Dumbledore showed him the most brutal attack."

“What would that be?”

He sighed. "I was four when he first broke my nose. I dragged in dirt. He screamed at me, threw a bottle right over my head, and punched me in the nose. I remember hearing it crack and feeling the blood go down my face. I think, I think of all my beatings that was the worse. That was the one I didn't expect."

"I'm so sorry Severus. That never should've happened to you," she whispered.

"It's over now.”

"Is that why you don't let people get close?"

He gazed at her. Her eyes were so soft, so caring. Severus wanted to get lost in them and never come out. He wanted to stay in them forever and forget that he'd even had a life away from her and the potions lab. Still, she'd never feel the passion for him that he felt towards her.

"He taught me something that day. Love leads to pain. It always has and I suspect that it always will."

"What if love didn't cause pain? What if just once you could love and not feel pain? Would you love then?"

He gave her a wistful smile. "If I thought that it wouldn't hurt, then yes, I would."

Hermione approached him. His eyes were so warm and dark. She felt so safe at that moment, and so wanted.

“Hermione?”

“Yes?”

They stared at each other for a moment. Snape then looked down and began, "if you aren't busy anymore tonight, would you consider spending some time with me?”

She turned Severus' face up so she could see him. "I'd love to. What were you planning?"

"Quidditch."

"Oh Merlin," she moaned.

He chuckled. ”I actually haven't played Blackjack in years. I used to be quite good at it."

"Blackjack?"

“Yes, have you ever played it?"

"I used to play with my parents sometimes. I just never could see you playing it."

"Maybe you don't know it all then."

"No," she replied as he got up to get the cards. "I don't. But I'm willing to learn."

He strolled back to his rooms. She sat down at a table and smiled, feeling at peace for the first time all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking with me! It is very deeply appreciated!


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione stretched and opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing, and her muscles were cramped from sleeping in such an awkward position. She groaned. The room was darker than her quarters. She felt the soft blanket against the skin, an unusual sensation. Most of her blankets were made from cotton, but this one was a different material entirely. The little light that was there exposed the edge of the structure that she was on.

This is not my bed.

Before she could panic, she heard a voice drawl, "Would you like this?"

Hermione squinted and could see Snape's figure through the dim light. She looked at the vial that he was handing to her and groaned. "Hangover-potion?"

"No, it's more Firewhiskey.”

“Shit," she moaned as she took it. "Severus, please don't mess with me."

He gave it to her.

"What, what happened last night?" she whispered.

"You did not want to go back to your room, so we played Blackjack and drank some Firewhiskey. Midway through our little get together you got the idea to take a shot every time you lost."

She moaned. "I vaguely remember that. Why did you let me do that?"

He smiled as she out the vial to her mouth and drank the potion. "You were having fun. I didn't want to ruin it."

She smiled as it went down her throat. "How did I land on your couch then?"

He smirked. "You wanted to test the firmness of every sofa in Hogwarts, and mine was first on your list?"

"What?" Hermione shot up.

Snape chuckled as she sat up and held the blanket close to her. She watched him laugh and glared at him. "You git.”

He continued to laugh. She grinned as she watched, reveling in the sound of his joy. He had a nice laugh. She only wished she could hear it more often.

"I'm sorry, I just had to see the look on your face.”

"You git," she growled. "It's too early."

"It's ten in the morning."

"Really!" Hermione yelled.

"I would not lie about the time of day."

She removed the blanket, exposing her emerald nightgown. "You transfigured my dress?"

"I didn't think that you'd appreciate sleeping in the dress. I can change it back if you want." 

She looked at it. It was a deep, rich emerald, Slytherin in color of course. Yet, it felt so silky and it didn't look half bad on her. "Actually, I think I like it better than the dress. I think it would look better in red though."

Snape huffed. She laughed. He smiled at her.

The humor evaporated from her expression. "Why am I really in your room?"

"Well," Snape began. "You wanted to go to your room around two in the morning, and you tried putting on those ridiculously high heels. You fell over. I caught you, and you insisted that you just needed a few minutes to sit. I came back to get you some water and you were asleep on the couch. I transfigured your dress, took off your shoes, and tucked you in. I hope I did not overstep any bounds.”

“No, you didn’t.” She relaxed. "Thanks for taking care of me. I hope that I didn't do anything embarrassing."

"No," he answered. "You were quite together considering how drunk you were."

She stretched again, letting the blanket fall onto the ground. For a moment Snape wished that he could wake up to that sight every morning, but put the idea out of his mind.

She stepped down. "We missed breakfast, didn't we?"

“I’m afraid so.”

"I'm sorry that I made you miss it."

Snape shrugged. "I honestly was never a breakfast person.”

“Still you must be hungry.”

“I tend not to get hungry until noon or so. Since I must set a good example for the students I ate with everyone else.”

"Oh," Hermione got up. She then looked around and blushed. "Could I borrow one of your robes or something? I can't walk around like this."

“Sure.”

He got up and left for a few moments. He then came out with one of his black shirts. She put it on. “Thanks.”

She was driving him crazy in that outfit, not that he'd ever dare show it. "Do you feel well enough to work?"

She nodded. ”I feel great now that I've taken that potion. Besides, I still want to finish what I started yesterday. I really think that I'm onto something.”

“Very well, then go change and come back down."

“Thank you.”

She ran out of the room into his classroom and up the stairs. As she was running up the stairs, she collided with a figure.

"Headmistress McGonagall. I’m sorry, I didn't see you.”

"Yes well," she began as she examined Hermione. "I was about to see what you were doing, and inquire as to why you weren't at breakfast."

"Well," she lowered her head. "I fell asleep on Severus' couch.”

“What were you doing there?”

“We were playing Blackjack last night."

"Blackjack?" she asked.

Hermione nodded.

“What is that?”

"It's a muggle card game. Severus is quite good at it.”

"Well," the Headmistress replied. "I'm glad to see that you're okay."

"Yes, well if you excuse me, I need to get ready to get working."

Hermione ran up the stairs as Headmistress McGonagall tried to take in what had just happened. She finished going downstairs and looked in. Snape was already fully clothed sitting behind his desk.

"Severus?"

“Yes?”

“I just saw Hermione leave.”

“So you did.”

The headmistress stared at him.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, don't taint one of your innocent Gyrffindors. I assure you, nothing occurred between us.”

"No," she replied, “something is occurring, but you and Hermione are too stubborn to ever admit it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm begging you Severus. Tell her how you feel so she can finally know what it truly means to be loved and cared for.”

"I've told her how I've felt. I told her that we're friends and colleagues and we're both happy with that.”

"Neither of you is happy with that and you both know it. Please Severus, just tell her. What's the worst she can do?"

"We both know the answer to that," he snapped.

She was silent for a moment, but then replied, “Fine, do it your way, but I'm warning you that if you don't take matters into your own hands now, by the time you decide to it may be too late.”

"Minerva, did you merely come here to harass me about some imaginary problem?"

"No, I wanted to make sure that Hermione was cared for, and she has been," Headmistress McGonagall replied. "With that, I will leave you, but please try to consider what I've said. "

He nodded. She sighed, knowing that's as far as she'd get with him. In silence, she left, leaving Severus to wonder how much longer he could keep his feelings towards Hermione a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is deeply appreciated!


	29. Chapter 29

The owl paced on her window sill, waiting for her to come. His master had made it sound like she was going to be around sometime that night, but she hadn't bothered to show up. Then, the owl heard footsteps approaching the door. He heard the turn of a lock and saw her enter. She was laughing about something, but stopped when she saw it.

Hermione sighed and walked over to the window and removed the letter from the owl. She shook her head. ”I'll get you a treat.”

She left for a moment and came back with some bacon. Then she sat down on her bed and opened the letter.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Your smile and your laughter, they are my new oxygen. If I hear your laugh a thousand dementors could be whipping my soul and pouring snake venom into my wounds, but I'd never know. I'd only see you and that glisten in your eyes. Merlin, how could it have taken me so long to realize just how brightly they glowed? It's as though I'm watching the night sky after a storm, and every cloud has gone away, exposing every scintillating star. Your eyes are the full moon. They are always bright with something, whether it's a righteous rage, amused laughter or even hushed concentration. I could spend hours looking into your eyes, reveling in every new expression. Often I wonder though if my eyes ever betray my love for you. I'd imagine not. I have been isolated in my despair for so long that their light has long since faded. I imagine that if you see anything it's a mask of toleration or of disguised amusement._

_Know though that these expressions are misleading. My love for you runs into my soul, so deep that it has become part of it. My love for you cuts through my heart like the River Styx, separating all the parts of me that are alive from those that died long ago. For the first time, life has come into my soul, which is why I remain silent as to my feelings. Death hurts more when one knows what life was, and the rain is more depressing after one basks in the sun. Still remember my dearest Persephone that though my eyes are dead, my soul becomes more alive with each passing moment I spend in your presence._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione held the letter to her chest. Again, it was beautiful, but then where did that person who could barely say anything coherent around her come from?

Exhaling, she got off the bed and went into her bathroom to take a shower. After finishing, she fixed her hair and cast a drying spell on herself. She then changed clothes and admired her emerald nightgown one more time before folding it up. It would remain as it was, though she wouldn’t let Severus know.

She smiled as the memory of the night before slowly returned to her. Everything he had said about what happened was correct. It was embarrassing to think she got so drunk in front of a colleague, but he didn’t seem to hold it against her. Still, Severus seemed more like a close friend than just a colleague. A smirk came over her face when she thought her the big bad potions professor of her youth tucking her in as though she were a baby. From what she remembered his hands had been very soft and he'd been extremely gentle when helping her to the couch. Before she could go deeper into the memory, she heard the hooting of the owl. She scowled and brushed her teeth.

The owl's just as impatient as Ron.

Hermione walked back out and sat at her desk. She got out a parchment and stared at it for a few moments. 

_Dear Ron,_

_Thank you for the letter. I am still upset about last night and need some time to cool off._

_-Hermione_

She tied it to the owl's leg and watched it fly off. Exhaling, she got up and went back to the dungeons, her stomach rumbling a little. Before she could focus too much on her hunger, she saw Headmistress McGonagall go up the stairs with a determined look on her face. Confused, Hermione ran down and burst into the room.

"Severus?"

“Yes?”

"What just happened?"

He smirked. "The Headmistress is protective of you as ever."

She grinned. His gut twisted when he saw how much it resembled his. Maybe they had been spending too much time together. "I'm not exactly a baby anymore. I think I can handle the big bad potions master."

Snape chuckled. "I figured as much."

Her smile evaporated.

“Did something happen with Ron?” Severus asked.

“How did you know?”

“Because you never get that upset about anyone else.”

"He wrote me. It was beautiful as always, but it just makes me more confused."

"Maybe you should just forget the drama he brings.”

"But I want to give Ron a chance. His letters are too beautiful to ignore.”

“Perhaps he isn’t the person who wrote those letters though.”

“Who else could be writing those letters?”

Severus bowed his head.

“I want to know the person who wrote those letters, the man who’s been hidden from me for so long. Why can’t Ron show me that man?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. "I suppose you'll have to ask him.”

"I suppose.”

He lifted his lips in a half smile. Her stomach rumbled. She looked down and blushed. Snape chuckled. "Do you want to go out and have brunch before we work?"

"Can we please?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Snape replied. "Maybe we can go to that Italian place that we tried last time."

"Sure, and maybe we can listen to a chorus of children telling me how completely hungover I look right now.”

They both laughed. She followed Snape out to the Apparation point. It was cooler than yesterday, though the heat was still oppressive. "Do you think that it's stupid for me to want to give Ron a chance?"

Snape stopped and paused for a moment. "I'd love to say yes, but I don't believe that you're a complete dunderhead either. In the end, you do what you feel is right."

"Thanks. I'm glad that you at least have faith in me.”

“There is no reason not to have faith in you.”

Together, the pair left the room.

Severus looked at Hermione. She appeared lost in thought, as though trying to determine what to believe. The Headmistress' words were still ringing in his ears.

Don't worry Hermione, he kept his eyes on Hermione. I’m going to end this soon enough. By this time tomorrow, there will be no question in your mind who you belong with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	30. Chapter 30

“I think it’s about time for me to go to bed," Hermione yawned. “I don’t think there’s much more which can be accomplished tonight.”

“Very well then,” Severus replied. “Good night.”

“Goodnight.” She put a stasis spell on the potion before leaving.

He waited for her footsteps to be out of earshot and grimaced. He went to his desk and opened a drawer. In it was an envelope with the words, **Ron Weasley**. He pulled out the hair and stared at it. Unlike most teachers, he tried to pay attention to what was on his floor, especially loose strands of hair. After Ron had left his office, he’d put the hair in an envelope and had kept it just in case someone would need to use it. Little did he know at the time that he would have to use it himself, but it didn't matter at the moment. He took it in his hand and went into his lab.

Snape grabbed a vial and cringed as he looked at it. He hated the idea of doing this, but he was running out of options. Every time he considered backing out he remembered the times he and Hermione had almost kissed or touching her the night before when he'd tucked her in. Her skin had been so soft, and her perfume had smelled divine. He'd then remembered all the times they'd laughed together or discussed potions. No one else had had the passion for it like she had. She even had him believing that maybe she could cure lycanthropy. There was no way around it; he needed her in his life. Every day that fact became clearer to him. He couldn't accept watching her fall in love and marry a dunderhead, especially when said dunderhead was winning her with Snape's own letters.

He looked down. The plan was simple; he'd show her how ridiculous it actually was for Ron to be saying those things, and then when it wore off, he'd expose himself and admit that everything he said was true, and that he wrote the letters. It may be rough for a few moments, but he was confident that Hermione would come around. He looked down at the vial. Well, somewhat confident at least. Even if she'd never love him, she'd at least be away from that ginger git.

He sighed and put the hair inside the potion. It began to bubble and change colors until it was a bright red. Snape groaned and drank it in one gulped, nearly gagging as the taste of ginger and carrots flooded his mouth. Then he felt himself change. He became slightly shorter. He looked into the mirror and groaned. He looked just like Weasley. With a grunt, he grunted and left. As uncomfortable as he felt knowing that he looked this way, Hermione was worth it.

Severus walked outside and around to the part of the castle where she was. He saw a light on in what he guessed was his room. Now, he only needed to get her attention. He grabbed a rock and threw it to what he thought was the wall. Unfortunately, he mistook his ability to aim in his new form and hit the window. He cringed as it shattered, but then smirked when he realized that Ron would pay, not him.

Headmistress McGonagall came out. "What is the meaning of this?"

Shit.

“I'm here to see 'Mione!" He yelled. Merlin, how does she tolerate that hideous pet name?

"She's two windows down!" the Headmistress yelled.

"Could you get her?"

"Why?"

"I need to speak to her.”

"Why don't you come inside and do it?" 

"Because she may not want to talk to me," Severus answered. "But I have to hear her voice, even if she's shouting at me! I have to stir a potion now, and I can only do it now in the light of the moon!"

The Headmistress gave him a weird look, but then nodded and smiled in understanding. Her sarcasm was evident. ”Okay, Ronald. I will help you out this once! I just hope that you don't mess it up!"

"I won't," Snape muttered.

Snape walked two windows down and waited. He tapped his foot and felt a humid breeze blowing. It felt great against his skin. Maybe someday he and Hermione would walk the grounds, enjoying the night. As he was enjoying the image, he heard a creak. He watched as Hermione opened the window. She was in the nightgown that he'd transfigured for her, and it was still emerald. His heart skipped a beat.

"I told you that I needed time!"

He looked up. Her face was contorted in rage, but that fire of passion was there. 

"Hermione," was all that he could manage to squeak out.

She raised an eyebrow. "You actually said my name?"

"Hermione," he repeated vowing not to have Ron's intelligence level while in his form. "What an exotic name. Unique, yet somehow familiar, as though my soul heard it the day that you were born. Almost as though it knew the second that it heard the name Hermione Granger that this woman was the person destined to make me whole."

"I thought that honor belonged to Mick Jagger.”

"Can you blame me for silly utterances? I want to say nothing around you, but instead I babble nonsense just to fill the silence. I abhor the silence. It reminds me that for once I am not in control. I live for power and control. I have had none of it for so long, and when I regained it, I lost it all to my love for you.”

"So that's supposed to make me feel better about yesterday?"

"Yesterday was just that, yesterday. I say that we focus on today, on this beautiful night. I say that we focus on the stars lighting the sky, the full moon on our skin, illuminating our path. I say that we focus on my courage for even being here rather than the utter terror that you'll turn me away."

"What if I were to shut this window right now?"

"Then I would come up and knock on your door. I would sleep outside your door just to say what I need to say to you."

"What do you need to say?" Hermione asked her eyes wide with curiosity.

"I am yours, heart, body, mind, and soul.” Severus continued. "We have had so many masters over the years, so many circumstances beyond our control. Now though, this night is ours. This time is ours. We are utterly free, constrained only by our own insecurities and unspoken fears."

"I'm not scared.”

"Good," Snape answered. "Because I am more terrified than a muggle facing Voldemort, or a prisoner facing a dementor. Oh how I wish I had something more than myself to provide me strength in this moment. At this moment I wish that I was Hades. I wish that I had a carriage pulled by two black Pegasus that could go down into the earth, somewhere where it would be just us for eternity. Somewhere where we could be alone, where my fears wouldn't plague me into silly utterances, or worse, complete silence."

"Why do you keep referring to yourself as Hades?" Hermione asked. "You are not dark or brooding like him, and I do not think of death when I think of you."

"Yes, but I can relate to him, and I envy him. There was one moment where he saw Persephone, and he knew that he could no longer live without her. He knew that if he didn't take her then and there, his chance would be gone forever. If I don't tell you how I feel tonight, then I may never have this chance again. I could lose you forever if I don't take this chance, my beloved Persephone," Snape answered.

Hermione blushed. "Why are you so convinced that I'm like her?"

"Because you are a child of the spring. You were born in the last days of summer, but you maintain a light, there is warmth. Where you go, the light goes. I seek out the light, because without it I stumble around, helpless in my own despair, paralyzed by my despondency."

"Are you upset over the way you treated me?" Hermione asked.

"That and so much more, my Persephone," he answered. "I reflect on how I treated you, and I shudder to even think that I was once that person. The person that stands before you, he is repentant yet hopeful. Repentance is easy enough; I've had enough of that to last an eternity. Hope though, hope hurts. Hope can kill. A crushed hope can be a shard lodged in one's heart, taking life with every heart beat, becoming a continuous pain that exists until one mercifully dies.

Hermione, it takes so much strength to overcome that all consuming pain. I was almost afraid to. There was so many times tonight I thought about returning to my lair and falling into a restless slumber. I can't do that anymore though. I see you in my dreams, but it hurts all the more when I wake up and you are not there. I can't caress a dream. I can't give my love to a figment of my mind. I became so disheartened that I almost couldn't function, until I finally found the courage to take on this moment. Now, now that I'm here, it's like the first time I flew. I feel the wind against my skin, I feel the exhilaration of the adrenaline rush, but in the back of my mind I know that I could fall."

"I still hate flying," Hermione commented, her face radiating with love and desire.

"We don't need to fly. I don't want you to be distressed or frightened. We can stay here and look each other in the eyes, or whisper how we truly feel. That will be enough like flying for me."

She smiled wider. "That's so romantic. You really can be a romantic when you want to be."

"I'm only a romantic when I get out of my way and allow myself to love you," he replied.

"Love?" Hermione asked.

"Love," Snape answered somewhat surprised that he'd said that. Then, he smiled. "Yes love. Such a simple, inadequate word, and yet it's the only word that I have. I adore you, I worship you, and yet these seem as inadequate as saying love. I feel so much more, so much that it overwhelms me. Still, I have one wish, Hermione, one wish that only you could fulfill."

"What?" she asked.

"No matter what happens tonight, remember me as the one who loved you beyond all comprehension. Remember me as the one who loved you unconditionally. Remember me as the one who loved you until every fiber of his being ached for you," he answered as he felt himself getting taller.

"I will," Hermione promised.

"Now, I need you to look at me," Snape began as he realized that the potion was wearing off. "Please look into the eyes of the man who loves you."

She looked down and saw Ron standing with a smile, but something was different about him. He was slightly taller and his eyes were growing darker. His hair was longer and blacker as well. Before she could analyze the changes though, she heard a crash from her room. Snape's heart plummeted as he heard it.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione yelled.

She ran away from the window and into her room. Snape sighed, but smiled knowing that he'd finally done something.

A twig snapped in the distance, taking Snape out of his lovelorn thoughts. He felt his heart stop beating as a voice called out, "Hermione?"

Not now! Snape thought. For the love of all that is good don't let him come now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	31. Chapter 31

Crookshanks stood beside a pile of books, the most innocent expression as possible on his face. Hermione cooed, "Are you okay?"

Crookshanks purred as she petted him. She picked up the books and put them away, eager to return to Ron.

Outside, Snape watched as the potion wore off, and he returned to his old self.

"Snape?" Ron asked.He recoiled when he saw the look of death in the potions master's eyes.

"Mr. Weasley," he growled. "Why are you trespassing on school property? Did you finally realize that your intelligence was not adequate enough to get you through life so you decided to repeat your schooling?"

"I'm here to see Hermione. I need to apologize to her and make her see how much that I love her.”

"Do you love her enough to write your own letters?"

Before Ron could answer, Hermione called out, "Ron!"

"She's calling for me.” Ron’s eyes were wide.

Severus walked back in the distance where Hermione couldn't see him but he could still hear them, still praying that this was all a bad dream.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I'm here 'Mione!" he replied.

"Come here! I'll let you in!" Hermione called.

"Okay!" Ron replied as he ran up to her room.

Snape saw the look in her eyes. She was completely in love with him. There was nothing that he could do about it. Yet, hadn't she been in love with him a few moments ago?

He screamed. It was gut-wrenching and raw, but he didn't care who heard him. In the span of two minutes his world had gone from complete to completely obliterated. He went over to a tree and punched it. Then, he thought about Hermione looking out the window seeing his behavior. Shamed, he left for the dungeons.

Once inside, he ran to his room and punched the wall. He punched it until the scabs from his hand from before were gushing out blood. He kept punching until the pain was too great and tears were forming.

He looked around the room as though he were possessed. He found a bottle of Firewhiskey and began gulping it down, not caring how drunk he got. He knew that he'd lost control, but that was nothing compared to everything else that he'd lost that night.

After he finished his drink, he went into his bedroom. By now, he could feel his thinking getting cloudier, and he was starting to get nauseated, but he no longer cared. He took another sip. Upon realizing that the bottle was empty, he threw it against the wall and watched it break. Then, he got out another bottle and opened it. As soon as he could, he began drinking from it. Then with a deranged smile, he began throwing his books all around his quarters. Gripping his bottle tighter, he ran to his bathroom. After emptying the contents of his stomach, he looked into the mirror.

He was hideous. He always would be hideous. What happened tonight would have happened regardless of what he did. Hermione was too good for him, and he knew it.

Snape picked up the Firewhiskey and took a gulp. "To Hermione! Who was smart enough not to get involved with a loser like me! May she live long and have many Weasley babies!"

He laughed and stumbled out of his bathroom. Though he tried to make it to his bedroom, he wound up falling onto his couch. He smelled the blanket that Hermione had been using. It still smelled of her perfume. His rage dissipated until he finally felt the pain that he'd been trying so hard to avoid. Red hot tears came to his eyes. "I love you!" he whispered as the tears gushed down his face. "I love you so much Hermione!"

Finally regaining a sense of control, he stumbled to his bedroom and passed out on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but poor Severus!
> 
> Thank you all for the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	32. Chapter 32

Hermione stretched and opened her eyes. She looked around her room. Her stomach sink in the realization that Ron had not returned. After they had finished making love, he had left in silence. She felt her eyes water up as she thought about the words he'd said outside, and then how he just left her as she begged with him to stay.

Why was she good enough to seduce, yet not good enough to spend the night with?

Her mind went back to the night before. His eyes had radiated with love, and his words were so powerful. After going over his words another time, she decided to focus on his words instead of his abandonment. Maybe it was all too overwhelming for him. Maybe he did care but he was still having trouble showing it. Maybe he was thinking about her right now wishing that he'd stayed.

Or maybe someone else had said those things.

Who else would love her like that though? She'd always been simply the smart one, the at best average looking one. She had no grace or beauty, certainly not enough to be compared to a Greek goddess. No, Ron was the only one who seemed to be able to look past all of that and love her, or so she thought that he had. With a groan, she pushed her jumbled thoughts aside.

Hermione got out of the bed and took a shower. She felt the cool water go over her, soothing her aching muscles. Once again, she decided to focus on the words he'd said, not his abandonment. That brought a smile to her face. When she got done, she dried herself off with a spell and put on her robes. Before she left though, she saw an owl in the window sill. She smiled and sat down. She took the letter from its leg and unwrapped it. It read:

_Hermione,_

_Harry and I wanted to know if you wanted to have drinks with us tonight. Do you?_

_Love,_

_Ron_

She smiled wider. At first she only believed that Ron had used that fancy handwriting for love letters, but he'd used it again this time. Perhaps this time, that mature person he could be was here to stay. She hoped so anyway.

She wrote back:

_I'd love to._

_-Your Persephone_

She giggled and tied the letter to the owl's leg. It was too soon to say love, but she felt as though she was getting close to admitting her growing affection for the man writing her letters. The owl flew away. Smiling, she got up and went down to the Great Hall.

"You look happy," Neville commented.

"I just had a nice night," she answered as she reached the table.

"Oh really?" the Headmistress asked with a raised an eyebrow.

Hermione sat down and nodded. Then, she looked around. "Where's Severus?"

"Don't you know?" Headmistress McGonagall asked.

"No," Hermione asked. "The last I saw of him he was when I left the lab. He looked somewhat upset, but I figured that he wouldn't appreciate me prying into his business. I thought about going back down to see what was bothering him, but then Ron came."

"Ron?" Neville asked. "What was he doing here?"

Hermione blushed. "He was telling me how he felt. It was very romantic.”

"Oh dear," the Headmistress whispered.

"What's wrong Minerva?"

"I," she began and stopped. She examined Hermione, whose joy had completely dissipated and was replaced with fear for Severus. "I just hope that Severus didn't get hurt or anything. I know that around this time of year he usually goes outside to find potions ingredients. I just hope that nothing happened while he was out there."

"He knows how to take care of himself against beasts, right?”

“Yes, but beasts aren’t always a concern.”

“They rounded up all the rogue Death Eaters, didn't they?" she asked as images of trolls and angry ex-Death Eaters flashed into her mind.

“Supposedly.”

"You never know though," Neville answered. "Polyjuice is easily accessible. It could have fallen into their hands and they could be disguised as someone right now. There may also have sympathizers."

"But Severus can take care of himself, right?"

"Of course he can," Minerva assured her. "He probably just overslept."

"He's never done that before though," Neville answered.

"He has to be okay," Hermione whispered. "He just has to."

"He probably is," Minerva answered as Neville took a bite of his breakfast. "I'm sure that there is nothing to worry about. What I'm more interested in is why you're so happy with Ron."

"Oh," Hermione answered. She smiled a little, but it was offset by the concern in her eyes. "Well, Ron came over."

"And?" Neville asked as Hermione took a bite.

"He said the sweetest things to me. He called me his Persephone. His voice was so smooth and so gentle. He knew all the right things to say. He told that he loved me beyond comprehension, unconditionally, and so much that it ached. It was the most romantic thing that anyone's ever said to me."

"That doesn't sound like Ron," Neville replied.

"But I saw him say those words," Hermione answered. "I looked him right in the eyes and I knew that it was Ron. He's changed!"

"Are you happy with him?" the Headmistress asked.

"Last night I was," she answered now not even sure of that.

"Well, then I hope that you continue to be happy with him.”

“Me too.” Hermione muttered.

Hermione looked down and stared at her food. She began shifting it around with her fork. When she'd gotten down to the hall she'd been hungry. Now she couldn't get the image of Severus lying hurt and alone somewhere out of her head. She put down the fork. “I need to go.”

"Really?" the Headmistress asked.

"Yes, I need to check something," she replied.

"Okay dear," Minerva replied.

Hermione got up and began to leave.

"Hermione!" Minerva called.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"If you see Severus, have him contact us," Minerva replied. “I would like to know where he is.”

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

She ran out of the Great Hall.

"Before school starts I will have to sit down with both of them and explain the importance of eating breakfast and not skipping meals," Minerva mused.

"Yes," Neville replied. "So much for Ron though. She couldn't get out of here fast enough to find Severus."

Minerva sighed. "I hope to Merlin that Severus didn't meet up with Ron out there. The poor dear doesn't deserve to have his heart smashed again."

"No," Neville answered. "I just wish that Hermione could see the truth about the letters."

"What truth?" she asked.

Neville sighed. "Severus wrote the letters that Ron's been sending to Hermione. I don't know how Ron got a hold of them, but Severus wrote them."

"Is there any proof?" she asked.

Neville nodded. "I showed him and Hermione a Venus Flytrap and told them some made-up story about Venus. Severus corrected me and told us about Aphrodite, the goddess of love. Ron thought that she was the goddess of cleanliness though. I thought that Hermione would figure it out after that since she knows the stories, but apparently she hasn't."

"I suspected that it was Severus writing those," she sighed. "The letters sounded just like him. I also suspected that he took some polyjuice to look like Ron last night to expose Ron's trickery."

"So in other words…"

She nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"What should we do?" Neville asked.

"You will do no more, though I'm glad that you told me all this. I will take things from here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione's feet led her to the dungeons, almost as though they had a mind of their own. She didn't even know that she could run as fast as she was now, but she was too afraid to feel winded or to slow down. How could she have gone from the ecstasy of the night before to the sheer terror of possibly never seeing Severus again? He just had to be down there. If he wasn't...she wouldn't even let that thought enter her mind.

She burst through the door and looked around his classroom. He was nowhere to be seen. Then, she ran into his quarters. Her heart sank when she saw the broken glass littered all over the floor. She stepped over it before approaching his bedroom. For a moment she paused, wondering if he'd really want her in there, or if she should ask for help in case he wasn't alone. Her mind was made up when she heard a thud. She burst through the door and felt queasy at the sight.

He was thrashing around on his bed screaming and shouting incoherently. Tears were streaming down his eyes, and she could see that his knuckles were once again bleeding. His books were thrown all across the room, and on the floor appeared to be some shards of a Firewhiskey bottle. Before she could observe much more, she heard a crash as Snape thrashed down on his bed again.

"Severus!"

He shouted, though not in response to her.

"Severus!" 

He made no attempt to wake up. She dove onto his bed and pinned him down. He tried to get up, but before he could throw her off, she shouted. "Severus Tobias Snape wake up!"

"Merlin woman!" he shouted as he stopped thrashing.

He opened his left eye and winced as though he was in pain. Then he let out a groan.

"Severus," she replied, her voice laced with relief. "I didn't know what had happened to you."

Without thinking, she pressed against his chest and gave him a hug. Snape opened his other eye and tried to hide his growing headache. Her hug though was the most soothing thing that he could've felt. He reached up his arms slowly and held her closer to him. "Merlin woman," he whispered afraid to shatter the moment if it was a dream. "I didn't know that you'd be this happy to see me."

Hermione meanwhile was enjoying the feeling of her body against Severus'. They fit together so perfectly. She nestled against him as his arms went around her. While Ron's touch felt like a spark, Severus' felt like an entire power plant. Then, she heard his voice, which brought her back to reality; the reality in which she was falling back in love with Ron and where she and Severus were nothing more than friends.

She got up. Severus released her from his grip and put his arms down. She got off of his bed and stood above him.

"What happened to you and your room?" she whispered. 

Snape gulped. Part of him wanted to tell her everything, to admit that he'd been Ron the night before and that he truly did love her. That part of him was small though. As much as he hated to admit it, history had repeated itself. The girl had chosen the Quidditch hero, and there was nothing that he could do about it. Only this time, he was still in her life, something he wouldn't risk losing again.

"I got drunk."

He watched the emotion drain from Hermione's face. "Drunk?" 

Severus winced as the headache became more severe. "Yes. I kept having flashbacks, so I got drunk and threw a few things around."

Her face softened for a moment, but then her eyes became inflamed with rage. "You had us all scared for that?"

"What?" 

"I was worried sick over you!" Hermione continued, her voice growing louder with every word. Snape flinched with every syllable she spat out, his headache increasing the more conscious that he became. "We didn't see you at breakfast, and then Minerva said that you were outside last night! I thought that you were alone and bleeding to death somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, not in your bed hungover!"

"Could you not shout?" he moaned.

"A little pain would do you good!" Hermione answered lowering her voice somewhat. "You deserve it after scaring me like that."

"Fine, shout at me. But could you do it after giving me a hangover potion?" Snape shut his eyes again.

"I shouldn't. I should let you suffer, but Minerva asked me to tell you to contact her when I found you," Hermione sighed. "Besides, you were kind to me when I was inebriated, so I'm returning the favor. Where is it?"

"In the drawer beside my bed."

She went to the drawer and pulled out a vial. "Is this it?"

He opened his left eye just enough to see and nodded. She handed it to him. He drank it and groaned. Meanwhile, Hermione began to magically put the books back on the shelf.

"You're not putting them in the right order," he began.

She glared at him. "You should've thought about that before throwing them everywhere. How could you treat your books this way?"

He shrugged. "I was drunk. Besides, those are easily replaceable. My truly valuable books are in my library."

She stopped putting them up and looked at him with wide eyes. "You have a library?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you mention it sooner?"

"I didn't think that my private rooms were any of your concern."

"Oh."

Hhis headache began to subside. "If you want, you may see it sometime."

"Really?" she asked not bothering to hide her excitement.

He nodded. "You're the only person I've met that could possibly appreciate it."

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. I would love nothing more than to share it with someone who appreciates reading as much as I do."

After she put all the books on the shelf, she began casting Reparo spells on the broken items. Snape meanwhile got out of his bed and grabbed some clothes from his closet. Then, he went into his bathroom and prepared for his day. When he got out, most of the things in his bedroom had been repaired and put away. He went into the living room, where Hermione was seated at his table. "You didn't need to do all of this. It really is my mess."

"Well, I want to help out," Hermione answered. "Consider it thanks for letting me use your labs."

"You are very welcome."

He then saw her eyes fill with concern, "Please Severus, I'm begging you, don't do this again. You had me terrified that something had happened to you."

"I won't," he answered. "I loathe drinking anyway."

"Then why did you do it?" 

"Because sometimes there's no other way to escape."

"I can understand," Hermione answered as pain began to seep into her eyes. "When I broke up with Ron, I would sometimes get wasted just to make the pain go away. Some nights, that's the only thing that kept me from going insane."

He looked both surprised and somewhat hurt, but then nodded, erasing both emotions from his face. "It seems that you can understand."

"Still, please don't do this again."

"I won't involve you if I do."

She smiled, though he could sense that she would've preferred a promise not to do this again. "Thank you. You know, if you need to talk, I'm around. I don't know how much help I'd be, but I could try."

"I'm not the kind of person who likes deeply emotional conversations, Hermione."

"I know. I guess I just believe the impossible, such as you wanting to share a part of your heart with me."

"No, you don't," he whispered too softly for her to hear.

She began puttering around the kitchen, unaware of his comment. Severus went into his classroom and exhaled. He'd have to contact Minerva, but he did not want to walk up the stairs and answer questions from other professors, not to mention that she'd probably figured out what happened by now. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was her sympathy. Thus, he got out his wand and thought of the way Hermione's body felt against his. His patronus appeared. 

It was now an otter.

Sighing, he made it disappear and decided to just send an owl with a message up to Minerva.

***

"It was fantastic!" Ron began. "It was even better than I remembered!"

"Ron, this really is too much information," George shook his head.

"Hermione and I are going out with Harry tonight! He invited us this morning when I told him what had happened with me and Hermione! It'll be so great to have the Golden Trio reunited!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's great, but why are you here and not with her?" 

Ron looked at the ground.

"What exactly did you do?"

"I may have left right after I got done making love to her."

"Oh Ron..."

"What? Her bed was uncomfortable, and she started asking me to say things."

"What things?" 

"Just words of love and stuff. She wanted me to start whispering all these things I wrote in my letter. She asked if I loved her and I said that I did. She kept wanting to know how much. She fell asleep when I said a lot. I finally left after watching her sleep for like five minutes. She woke up and wanted me to stay, but I said that I was busy. I left and got a cheeseburger."

"You're just as romantic as always," George replied with a smirk.

Ron glared at him. "Hermione loves me like that though."

"Does she, or does she love the person who's writing those letters?" 

"She loves me, not that greasy Severus Snape. I mean, who would love that snarky git?"

"Would she still see him as undesirable if she knew he wrote those letters?"

"Maybe, but..."

"You need to think about those things." 

"Why are you suddenly on my case? You're the one who wanted to do this. You helped me get those letters. Why are you backing out now?" 

"I'm not backing out," George replied. "I just don't think that you can keep up this romantic façade for much longer."

"You think that I can't be romantic?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, no, at least not like she wants you to be."

His frown deepened.

"Look Ron, I don't want you to be hurt when your cover is blown," George replied.

"I won't!" Ron replied. "I just want Hermione with me! I love her!"

"I know that you do."

"What, are you in love with Hermione now or something?" Ron asked. "Is that why you're discouraging me away from her?"

"Oh hell no!" George laughed. "She's way too intellectual for me! I wouldn't be able to tolerate her for longer than about an hour, not to mention that I want a woman who will settle down and have a family with me. Hermione won't do that Ron. She wants a career. She may have a couple of kids, but she'll never let them hold her back from her ambition. She's not going to be a housewife."

"She took care of me though. I'm sure that she wouldn't mind staying home to take care of our six children!" Ron replied.

"Whatever you say," George answered.

"You'll see! She loves me! She loves me no matter what!" Ron argued.

"Okay," George answered. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know." Then he smiled. "It's just good to have her in my arms again."

"I'm sure it is," George replied, wondering how long it would take before things went downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	34. Chapter 34

Hermione was beaming when she went into the Three Broomsticks. She saw Harry already sitting at a table smiling from ear to ear.

"How's it going Hermione?"

"Fine," she sat across from him.

"Ron said that you two were together last night," he began.

"Yes," she answered.

"Are you back together then?"

"I mean..."

Harry chuckled.

"On a serious note, Ron was amazing last night. He said the most romantic things to me, and I decided to give us another chance."

"I don't need details," Harry answered as his smile grew. "I am glad though that you two are happy. It's been a long time coming."

"I know," Hermione answered trying to hide her uncertainty.

"Did some one mention my name?" Ron asked from across the pub.

Hermione looked at him. Harry looked closely at her eyes. While she looked excited, there was something missing. She had the sparkle, but it wasn't as noticeable as it used to be. Harry decided not to mention it since she was probably still relearning how to trust Ron.

Ron came over and they kissed on the lips. It was passionate, but most of the passion seemed to be on Ron's side. Hermione backed off and Ron sat down.

"I'm glad you're here Ron! I have some exciting news," Hermione began.

"Our reunion wasn't exciting enough?" Ron asked.

"Of course it is, but Severus and I think that we've finally found the cure for lycanthropy."

"That's great!" Harry replied. 

"Severus? When did Snape become Severus?" Ron spat.

Hermione looked shocked. "He's been Severus since we've begun working together."

"Why?" Ron barked.

"He's a colleague," She drawled. "Why wouldn't I call him 'Severus?'"

"It's just weird," Ron replied.

"Not for me. I've grown quite used to being on a first name basis with him."

"You mean he calls you Hermione?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Because he was the professor who used to yell and scold us."

"He isn't that way anymore. He's kind, caring, and at times compassionate."

"He was a rotten greasy git, but now he's Mr. Wonderful?"

"Would it kill you to be mature about this?" Hermione snapped. "Severus saved our lives more time than we can count. Also, he's been very kind in allowing me to use his labs for an experiment that he didn't believe would even work. You could at least show some gratitude."

Harry could see rage engulfing Ron's eyes, as well as more than a hint of insecurity.

"Could we just forget about Snape?" Ron's frown deepened.

"Considering that he's one of my friends and helping me cure lycanthropy, I think not," Hermione argued. "Severus has been nothing but good to me since I've returned to Hogwarts, and I'd appreciate it if you'd show him a shred of respect!"

"We will!" Harry promised before Ron could interject. "You have to understand, though, he's still the greasy git to us."

Hermione stood and glowered at them.

Merlin, Harry thought, she's more passionate about Snape than she is about Ron.

"He's Severus to me now," she replied in a low voice. "He's the man who saved us more times than we can count, so the least you can do is stop considering him a greasy git. If you don't then I am going to leave."

"There's no need to leave," Harry argued. "We won't say another nasty word about Severus."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She turned to Ron.

"'Mione, can we just celebrate being together instead of arguing over Sna-Severus?" Ron asked.

"When did I become 'Mione and not Persephone?" Hermione sat.

"You like that name?" Ron asked.

"It's beautiful and unique," he eyes glistened. "You called me that last night outside my window. It made me feel like a woman."

"Okay, uh, Persephone," Ron began looking uncomfortable when he mentioned her name.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Uh, she's some Greek mythological figure," Ron replied.

"She was the wife of Hades, the lord of the underworld," Hermione answered. Why wouldn't Ron answer that question himself?

"That sounds almost like Snape," Harry muttered to himself.

"Hades kidnapped her and they married. She became his queen, and brought light to the underworld."

"True love came from kidnapping?"

"There are different versions of the myth. In some Persephone even came willingly. Regardless, it's a romantic story."

"Where did you first hear it?" Ron asked.

"I first heard it in a class," Hermione answered. "But I forgot the details so I asked Severus about it."

"There's that bloody name again," Ron muttered.

"Are you jealous?" Hermione snapped.

"A little, only because he spends so much time with you," Ron replied.

"Well stop! He and I are really good friends, but nothing more," Hermione replied as if she was trying to convince herself of this fact.

"Why are you so intimidated by Severus Snape of all people?" Harry asked. "I mean, it's not like he's making moves on Hermione or anything."

"I know," Ron answered. "I just really wish that you were living with me and not in the castle with him."

Hermione looked taken aback. They were all silent for a moment. Rosmerta came and asked for their orders. They ordered and then sat in silence awhile longer.

"I think that part of our problem was that we moved in with each other too soon," she finally replied. "I became too dependent on you when we were together. The castle feels like home to me. For the first time, I feel like I'm finally doing things for myself. I feel like I'm finally able to stand on my own. I really need to be on my own for awhile."

"Okay then," Ron answered. "I'll still miss you in my arms though."

"I can visit you on weekends."

"Weekends?" Ron asked. "Why just weekends?"

"A student may need me during the week, and I don't want them to walk in on you and me being intimate," Hermione answered.

"You probably don't want Snape walking in on us either."

"Would you lay off Severus?" Hermione snapped. "He's not a factor in any of this, well, except for helping me work on the lycanthropy cure."

"I know, but I still don't like him," Ron replied.

"Merlin Ron! I want to celebrate possibly finding a cure for lycanthropy as well as our reunion and all you want to do is argue! Why can't you be that person who was outside declaring his love for me? Why can't you be the person who calls me Persephone? Why can't you be the person who wrote me those letters?" 

Ron sat in shock as the drinks appeared before them. So that's what happened. Snape seduced her somehow, probably with polyjuice, but before he could reach her, I got to her first. 

"I am that person," Ron lied. "I'll try better to be more mature."

"Thanks," Hermione answered.

"To friendship!" Harry proposed trying to relieve the rising level of awkwardness.

"To friendship!" Hermione and Ron replied, lifting their glasses and completing their toast.

They took a sip and smiled.

"I'm just glad to have us all together again," Harry replied.

"Me too," Ron answered.

Hermione forced herself to grin, wondering why she had the urge to run back to the dungeons as fast as she could.

***

"Severus!" Headmistress McGonagall called as she entered.

He looked up from what he was writing and glared at her. "Yes Minerva?" 

"What are you working on?" 

"Nothing important," he put the parchment into a drawer. She watched him ward and lock it, and raised an eyebrow in response.

"More letters to Lucius?" 

"Sure," he drawled.

"Hermione told me that she thinks that she's found the cure. Is that true?" 

"Yes," Severus replied. "I believe that she may have, but we'll have to send it to the Lupin Center in London before we can know for sure. I've already written them. I expect an answer back from them in the morning."

"I see," the Headmistress replied. "Why aren't you celebrating with her instead of sitting here in this dungeon writing letters?"

"She's going out tonight with Potter," Snape replied. "And Weasley."

Minerva noticed the look of pain on his face when he said Weasley's name. She decided not to mention the previous night. "I see. You should consider taking her out again, to celebrate."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Consider taking her out. She actually enjoys your company."

She left before Severus could respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! It's deeply appreciated!


	35. Chapter 35

"Hermione," Severus began as she entered the room.

"You said at breakfast that it was urgent," Hermione took a chair and slid it across from Snape's desk. "What's so important?"

"Well, I received word late last night from the research facility."

"Oh?" 

"They want to see your potion right away."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

Severus nodded. "I know that you should be focusing on preparing for classes. If you wouldn't mind taking a couple of weeks to go to the research facility though, I can owl them and tell them that you can be ready to present your findings as early as tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's so soon!"

"You can wait if you desire."

"Yes, but if I wait too long, it will interfere with classes."

"I'm sure that Minerva would be more than happy to substitute for you," he answered.

"Yes," she answered. "But I don't want to place that kind of burden on her, especially when she's done so much for me already. Besides, she must already be overburdened with her Headmistress duties."

"On the contrary, you would be placing the administrative burden on me. I am to be named the Deputy Headmaster this year. I would take over Minerva's duties in your absence."

"Really?" 

"Indeed," Severus replied. "I've unofficially been Deputy Headmaster for years. Minerva wanted to wait for the whole Death Eater manhunt to die down before making it official. Now that it has, my appointment will be made official."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione answered. "You were a good Headmaster, all things considered. I'm sure that you'll be a great Deputy Headmaster!"

"If you say so," Snape answered not knowing whether or not to let himself believe her. "Do not let either of us factor into your decision. We'll both carry on just fine whatever you do. You must make the final decision for yourself. What do you want to do?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip. After a few moment, she looked up. "I want to help those with lycanthropy now. The sooner that I can get this tested and maybe patented the sooner that they can be helped. Tell them that I can be there tomorrow."

"Very well," he replied as he nodded. "I'll make you a Portkey to the facility and you can use it when you're ready."

"Thank you. Not just for this, but for everything! Thank you for all your help on the potion, for letting me use your lab and your equipment and your ingredients. Thank you for letting me borrow your notes and deciphering the code you were writing in, and thank you so much for being my friend, even when it wasn't easy!. Thank you!" she replied as tears formed in her eyes.

"No, thank you. You've made the summer less monotonous and more, well, interesting. I've found you a quite adequate companion."

She laughed. "Why don't you ever just admit that you like me?"

"I believe that I have on several occasions. I simply don't do it all the time because I don't want you to ruin my reputation by telling everyone that I'm capable of friendship."

"One day, I'll convince you that showing friendship isn't so bad."

"On that day, Hermione, I shall be dead," he grinned.

He gave her a playful smile. They laughed together. Then, Hermione sat up straighter. "I should go and collect my notes and pack my things."

"That you should do," Snape replied.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when I get the Portkey," Hermione replied as she got up.

Snape swallowed as the humor evaporated from his expression. "Hermione?" 

She turned around "Yes?" 

"Would you like to have dinner with me? I'm not keen on the ham they're having tonight, and I wouldn't mind the companionship, simply because I have some ideas on how to improve some other potions. I wouldn't mind bouncing them off somebody."

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Come down here at six." His lips curled up.

"I will," she promised. "Goodbye until then."

"Goodbye," he replied.

She ran into his lab and retrieved her notebooks. She was muttering to herself about organization and alphabetical vs. chronological order. Severus chuckled. He loved nothing more than to watch her mind work, especially when she had just gotten hold of an idea.

Then, he looked down at his desk. He saw the letter from the institute asking Hermione to come. He gulped. While he was excited for her that she was going, that didn't change the fact that he'd miss her. Then, he banished those ideas from his head. This was for the best. Besides, he'd see her this evening, which somewhat eased the pain of her looming absence. He picked up a quill and dipped it in some ink. He wrote:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I have spoken to my colleague Hermione Granger, and she will appear before you tomorrow if that is acceptable._

_-Severus Snape_

_Potions Master_

Severus sighed. He folded the parchment and summoned his owl. Then, he tied it to the owl's leg and sent it off. As he leaned back in his chair he glanced at the ceiling. She's only going to be gone for a few days, he kept telling himself. It's not like she's moving away.

He got out another parchment and began to write. Even if she never saw the letters, he felt better for writing them.

Maybe if I'd shown the first one, he thought, maybe I'd be going with her as her lover. He shook his head. She'd never be his, and somehow, he had to accept that, even if it hurt like hell.

***

Hermione sat down and stared down at the parchment. She decided that before she did anything else that she'd write Harry and Ron to tell them the good news. She smiled as she thought of Ron. Though the evening had gotten off to a rough start, Ron had settled down and behaved himself, thanks in large part to Harry's mediation. He'd almost been the person he was in the letters, but there was still a disconnect that bothered her. One of the things that she liked about Severus was that at the very least, he was consistent. Ron wavered, and it was becoming disconcerting, though it was not enough to stop her from kissing him goodnight the night before.

Hermione looked down at the parchment and began to write to Ron. As she wrote, her thoughts turned back to Severus sitting in his dungeons alone, brooding, making potions, or both. She wondered for a moment if he'd get lonely. Then, she wondered if she'd be lonely without him.

She looked down at the parchment. After the first sentence she'd developed writer's block. Annoyed, she crumpled the paper and hexed it to ash.

Why it was harder to say goodbye to Severus than to Ron?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione opened the door to her room and smiled. The dinner with Severus had been much less dramatic and far more enjoyable than the one with Ron. They had talked for hours about potions, the school, and life in general. When they were done, they went to the dungeons to talk some more, where her favorite part occurred. She'd mentioned their Blackjack tournament, and he'd pulled out the cards and asked her for a hand. They had played for hours, laughing and talking the whole time.

It was a wonderful evening.

She got changed and finished getting ready for bed. Then, she lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling until sleep overtook her.

***

"Mummy! Mummy!"

Hermione looked over at the boy. He was the same boy that she'd seen with Severus earlier, only now he was a toddler, and a very curious one at that. He was running to meet her. She was sitting on a bench near Hogwarts, enjoying the warm day.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked.

He ran closer to her, holding some daisies, some with the dirty roots dangling from the bottom. "Newille helped me pick these!" 

"Neville," Hermione corrected him.

"Newille?"

She chuckled. On her lap, she felt something move. She looked down and saw a little girl of no more than a year old looking up at her. Like the boy she had black hair, but unlike her brother's curly hair, hers was straight, though not greasy. Her eyes were dark brown, though not as dark as Severus', and she had inherited Hermione's nose. Hermione began stroking her hair. The girl gave her a playful and shy grin before burying her face into Hermione's robes.

"Mummy! I wanna see the unicorns!" the boy waved the flowers in Hermione's face.

She took the flowers. Before she could answer the boy's questions though a baritone voice behind her answered, "This is Mummy's birthday, not yours. We're going to do what she wants today."

Severus sat beside her on the bench.

The boy sighed. "Mummy, do you want to see the unicorns?"

"Maybe we can later," she replied as the girl unburied herself form Hermione's robes and looked up at Snape. The girl gave him a smile, and he gave her one in return.

"Dada," she muttered.

Hermione sighed and let her crawl onto Severus' lap. The boy took the opportunity to sit on Hermione's lap.

"Did you like the flowers?" he asked.

"I loved them."

"I'm glad. I looked really hard for them."

"I know you did, which makes them all the more special." She kissed his forehead.

"Happy birthday," Severus pulled out a velvet box.

She opened it to reveal a beautiful silver necklace with a green stone in the middle. She gasped. "It's gorgeous."

"It reminded me of you."

"Thank you. It's truly beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

He kissed her on the lips, but broke it off when the boy yelled, "Mummy stop being gross with Daddy!"

Severus looked down at him. "When you're older and you love some one as much as I love your mother, you won't find it so gross."

"Yes I will," he muttered before he got up.

"Where are you going?" 

"To find more daisies. You two are too gross for me."

"You stay within eyesight," Severus ordered.

"Yes Dad."

Hermione watched her boy pick more flowers. She felt Severus' arms wrap around her. She looked at him and whispered. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," he answered. "I love you."

They kissed again. Before they could deepen the kiss, she awoke.

She looked around. The first rays of light were coming through her window, illuminating her room. She stretched, got out of the bed, and began double checking her bags. In the midst of her preparations, her mind returned to Severus and the dream children. As much as she hated to admit it, she was happier in those dreams than she was in the dreams where she was surrounded by Ron's eight screaming kids. She leaned her head against her bags.

This is ridiculous! I need to stop dreaming about Severus. He'd rather throw himself off the astronomy tower than ever consider having a child, much less having two. He'd go ballistic if their mother was a Gryffindor that a year ago he could barely tolerate.

She finished checking her bags and then showered, still wishing her dream would come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	37. Chapter 37

Severus replayed his dream in his mind as he sat at his desk staring at the parchment. Hermione had entered his bedroom wearing the emerald nightgown that he'd transfigured for her. She lay down beside him and before he could say anything she began to kiss him. He responded with a low moan, pulling her closer to him and opening his mouth to admit her tongue. When she began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, he pulled back to allow her access.

When the offending garment was removed, she gazed into his eyes. Her own eyes were full of love and desire, yet she was making no move towards him. He moved to kiss her, but she backed away.

"You have to do something," she whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Please Severus. You want this as much as I do, but you'll never let it happen." 

"Hermione, you want Ron."

She shook her head. "I only think that because you won't tell me who you really are. Please Severus. Please let us be together. Stop getting in our way and fight for me!"

"I wish I could, Hermione. I truly wish I had the strength to undergo another heartbreak for you."

"I won't break your heart if I know who you truly are and how much you love me."

The dream had ended there. He shook his head trying to plot a course of action. Each idea wilted upon further inspection. All he could think of was the failed seduction attempt, and the pain that flared until he could barely see straight.

"Severus?"

He looked up. "Minerva, I didn't hear you come in."

She looked at him and nodded. "You look lost in thought."

"I'm just thinking about a potion."

"No, when you're thinking about a potion you have a fire in your eyes. Your mind's going a mile a minute and you can't think about anything else. Now, you look like you can't wait to go back to bed."

"I could use a nap."

"I think that you could use Hermione."

Severus sighed and looked up. He was too fatigued to argue with her. Minerva smiled in sympathy.

"I suppose Hermione is the reason I am in the state I'm in. She woke me up to leave," Severus replied. "That's why I'm tired."

"Do you want to be with her?"

He gave her a blank look.

"You know, for two brilliant intellects, you are by far the most stubborn people that I've ever met."

"What do you mean?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Merlin Severus, it's so obvious to everyone else that you two are in love with each other, but damned if either of you will ever admit it to anyone else, much less yourselves!" 

Snape grunted. "Please! How could I love a Gryffindor like her?"

"I ought to hex you for insulting my intelligence as you just did."

"Fine, I care for her, but we cannot be together."

"Why?"

"Hermione loves Ron."

"Yes, she loves Ron, that's why when you weren't at breakfast a few days ago she took off to find you as quickly as she could. That's why she spends every waking moment here in these dungeons and nowhere else. That's definitely why she looks at you like you're the only wizard in the world who will ever matter."

"She loves me so much that she slept with Weasley."

"We both know that Weasley didn't seduce her. He may have done the deed, but she wanted to sleep with the person who said those words to her."

"I had to appear as Weasley before I could reveal the true source of those words. She had been led to believe a lie."

"Merlin Severus!" Minerva exclaimed in frustration. "You've never tried to tell her how you felt as yourself. You sit around in your dungeons and hope that she figures it out herself."

"Well then what do you suggest that I do?" 

She smirked. "You're the Head of Slytherin. Shouldn't I be asking you what to do in a situation such as this?"

Before he could answer, Minerva left. Severus grunted and glared at the wall until the germ of an idea took shape. He opened the drawer containing his letters, pulled one out and smirked.

Though he didn't read the papers, he knew from listening to the students that professional Quidditch recruiting began around this time of the year. Knowing Ron, his full attention would be on that, not on sending Hermione letters. Even if he did bother to send one of Snape's letters, there's no way that it would cross his mind to send more than one a day. Besides, no one ever claimed that he had to sign Ron's name on any of them. Snape's smirk grew.

"So Ron," Snape muttered to himself. "You want to use my letters? Fine, we can use my letters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	38. Chapter 38

Hermione groaned as she crashed onto the bed in her hotel room. Ever since she'd arrived at the Lupin Center all she'd done was answer questions and give interviews, mostly with _The Daily Prophet_. Tomorrow she was slated to give a presentation on her potion as well as witness the initial testing. The head of the center had explained the process to her, but by that time her brain was so fried from the day's activities she had simply nodded and gone along with it. She hoped that they would explain again what she was to do. Maybe she would write Severus and ask him if there were any procedures that she should know about.

Before she could put her thoughts on paper, she heard the hoot of an owl. She looked out the window and smiled. Then she dragged herself off the bed, retrieved the letter from the owl, fed it a treat, and began to read.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Why is the room so frigid when you leave? You may not notice any change when you leave my presence, but when you leave I feel as though it is the night after New Years Day. All the Christmas decorations have vanished, and all that's left is the blackest night with a few stars who dare to breech the darkness, and perhaps the dull moon. I've often looked out on such a night and wondered if anyone else felt as alone as I did. Perhaps others felt the darkness bearing down on their very existence, or perhaps I have simply become so embittered that I look for the cold instead of the warmth. Even on the brightest summer day, I await the night, knowing that even the most oppressive heat cannot last forever. Night no longer offers me comfort though._

_I watched you slumber the other night. Your hair covered your eyes. I tried several times to coax it to a better position, but the offending lock continued to slide back. I finally convinced it to stay behind your ear. You stirred, but then you settled yourself, as though it had never happened. I couldn't fathom that anyone could trust me so much as to allow me to touch them. That's when I realized that for the first time I had touched skin as warm as the summer's sun, and I hadn't been burned. Neither of us had become engulfed by fear or pain. Maybe you felt the magnitude of the moment in your dreams, or perhaps you were somewhere away from me. Either way, I felt it. Of all the memories dear to me, that will forever be enshrined as one of the happiest moments of my life._

_Do me a favor, my beloved Persephone: meet me in your dreams. Even if we cannot be together in reality, in our fantasies we can be united, even if only for one night. I can already promise you that I will see you. I am always with you in my mind. Though I tell the world that my mind is somewhere else, my mind has always followed my heart, and my heart has always been with you. Sweet dreams my beloved Hermione. I promise to see you there._

_Love,_

_Your Hades_

Hermione gasped as tears came to her eyes. In just a few sentences, Ron had managed to take her from feeling overwhelmed to feeling loved and rejuvenated. She let the tears fall as she held the letter close. Before she could respond, she saw another owl swoop to the window sill. She smiled and gave it a treat. Then, she took the letter from its leg and began to read.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope this letter finds you sound and refreshed wherever you are. I tried to wait to write you again, but my emotions concerning your departure were simply too much to endure. I swear that my room is becoming so frigid that my ink is turning to ice, and my heart is beating slower. I tell myself that it is only for a while; that you will return soon. I tell myself that I am stronger than this, but my heart is in complete rebellion against my mind. Food doesn't taste the same without your making some sort of comment on it, flowers don't smell the same without your expressing how they make you feel, and my smile is gone. Yes, I, the man who swore that he'd never smile again am now smiling because of you. What's even more fearful is that I've come to treasure my smile. Whatever shall become of me I don't know. What I do know is that you have ruined me, witch, and that I do not wish to be restored, at least not if being restored means that I will no longer love you. As tiresome as missing you has become, the joy I shall feel at your return will be nothing like I have ever experienced. In that spirit, I leave you for now to ponder my emotions. Still, do not fret over them. I am not completely helpless. No, I am simply a man in love who misses his adored lover and wishes to express those emotions on paper._

_Love,_

_Your Hades_

"They're beautiful," Hermione whispered to herself.

She got out a quill, and began to write:

_Dearest Ron,_

_Your letters have restored me. I was lethargic and frustrated, but now I am revitalized. Hearing from you is like awakening to a shimmering rainbow after a week of rain. Words fail to express the depth of gratitude that I feel towards you for these letters._

_While I am refreshed, it seems that you are disheartened. Know that I promise to see you in my dreams. A night does not go by where I do not wish to feel your arms around me, caressing my hair from my face. I wish that I could remember that moment, for I'm sure that it would have been as divine for me as it was for you. In my heart though, I'm sure that I knew that you were near. Just knowing that you are close is enough to placate my anxiety. I cannot wait to return to you. Missing you has also taken a toll on me. If it becomes too much, simply remember that your beloved Persephone loves you. Yes love! Ron, after reading these letters, you have faults, but I believe that we can work through them! I believe that you can be the man I've been longing for! Until I return my darling, take heart and see me in your dreams!_

_Love,_

_Hermione, your Persephone_

She tied the letter to one of the owls, but made the other stay. Then, she got out a parchment and wrote:

_Dear Severus,_

_I simply wanted you to know that I am safely here and that I am to present at 10:00 AM tomorrow. I know that you cannot make it, but if you would think of me it would be greatly appreciated. I am rather nervous, and I wish that you were here encouraging me. Well, maybe your idea of encouragement is simply not calling me a dunderhead, but there's a look that you give me that tells me that you have faith in me. You will probably gouge your eyes out now that I have told you that, but know that I appreciate it. Maybe that means nothing to you, but it means the world to me._

_I am rambling. You are probably laughing at me now, which makes me smile because most people don't know that you can laugh. Anyway, are there any special procedures that I should know about? I don't want to mess anything up, and I'm nervous enough as it is. Thanks!_

_Your friend always,_

_Hermione_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	39. Chapter 39

Ron sat at the Three Broomsticks sipping on a Butterbeer. He missed Hermione and debated on sending her a letter, but decided against it because she would probably be too busy to read it. Besides, he needed to focus on practicing for the Cannons. Seducing Hermione could wait.

Ron frowned. It was becoming obvious that she wanted him to act like the person she believed was writing the letters. Merlin! Just because they had big words and images that Ron couldn't understand didn't mean that the person who wrote them had to be special! Snape couldn't possibly hold a candle to him!

Also, what was the deal with defending Snape every time some one so much as looked at him cross-eyed? It was almost like there was something to be liked in the guy. Why would anyone like Snape though? He would always be a greasy git, so there was no point in discussing him. Why did he come up so much anyway? It was almost as if Hermione liked him...

He sighed. When this was all over, he was going to take Hermione on tour with him so that they could be rid of the greasy git once and for all. He was going to run out of letters soon anyway. Once Hermione was away from Snape, Ron was sure that she would realize just why she'd fallen for Ron in the first place, not to mention the fact that Snape would no longer be able to expose him.

Everything would be perfect.

"Ron?"

Ron looked up from his thoughts. He smiled when he saw the woman in front of him. "Hey Pavati! Long time no see."

"Yeah, well I left Britain for the States after the war to attend a Divination school in New York. I just got back a few weeks ago," she answered.

"Oh? What brought you back?"

"I missed my sister and Lavender. New York was great, but my real home is here."

"That makes sense," Ron answered. "Come on! You can sit down with me! I'd love to catch up!"

She sat across from him, but her expression was serious. "I heard about you, Lavender and Hermione."

"Yeah," he blushed. "That was a bit of a mess."

"Lavender always felt guilty about it. Why did you lie to her about breaking up with Hermione?" 

"Because Hermione deserved better than me and I knew it. I couldn't figure out how to break up with her though. That and I still had a thing for Lavender."

"I see," Pavati answered.

"Look! It was a mistake! I'm sorry that I embarrassed Lavender. How is she anyway?"

"Great." Pavati smiled. "She's marrying a seer in France. That's another reason that I came back. We're going dress shopping next week."

"That's great. I'm glad that Lavender's happy."

"Me too. She deserves it."

"What about you? Are you with anyone?"

She shook her head. "No, though I'm always looking."

"I understand. I hated being single."

She lowered her head. "Yeah, I heard from Neville that you were back with Hermione. I suppose I really shouldn't be talking with you like this if that's the case."

"Hey! We're just talking!" Ron answered. "'Mione is at some conference anyway. Besides, she talks to that greasy git Snape all the time. We can still talk."

"Snape?" Her eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, I remember. She's the new Transfiguration professor."

"Yep," Ron answered somewhat unenthused. "She's also found the cure for lycanthropy."

"Wow! That's impressive! I wonder how Snape feels about being outdone," she asked.

"Better than he should," Ron grumbled.

Pavati shrugged. "Maybe he gives himself credit because he taught her potions."

"Maybe."

"How did you convince Hermione to take you back anyway?" 

"Let's just say that I have a way with words."

"Really?" She batted her eyes.

"Yeah," Ron answered with a grin. "I sent her some letters and she took me back."

"Wow. I wish that I could find a guy that romantic."

"Maybe someday you will," Ron replied. "In the meantime, stay and have a drink with me! It's been far too long!"

"Only if you agree to play Five Card Draw with me,."

"What's that?" Ron asked as she got out a deck of cards.

"It's a muggle game that I learned in New York. I was quite the shark back there."

"Shark?" 

She nodded. "It's a muggle term that the wizards there picked up. A shark is just some one who is good at cards."

"Oh."

"Anyway, the game is played like this, I deal out five cards. You try to get a good hand."

She dealt the cards. Ron looked at his hand, and then back at her. "Is this a good hand?" 

He showed her the cards. All of them were spades. "Merlin! That's a royal flush! That's the best hand that you can have!"

"Then I win!" 

"Yep," Pavati replied. "Pretty much. I can't match it with this hand."

"Cool!" Ron answered. "This is fun! What other good hands can you get?"

"Well, there's a flush, which is just all cards of one color," Pavati began as she took the cards and shuffled them. "Then there's a straight…"

***

Severus smiled as he finished reading Hermione's letters, all the while patting himself on the back for putting a spell on the owls to make them come back to him instead of going to Ron. Obviously, she hadn't caught onto the ruse, which suited him just fine. He wanted to expose Ron, not himself. Everything was going according to plan.

Still, it bothered him that she had declared her love to Ron. Part of him wanted to believe that she really loved him and not Ron, but the more cynical part of him wasn't so sure. He then pulled out the letter directly addressed to him. There was something friendly and playful, almost affectionate about it. Still, she considered herself a friend. Was that so bad though? At least she hadn't kicked him out of her life like Lily had.

He went back over to his desk and sighed. Since he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, he decided to write one more goodnight letter. The owls would hate him, but he didn't care. They were being well fed at least.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Tonight I am looking at the moon and wondering if she is smiling down upon you with the same bright light that creeps into my room and onto my bed. Before now I had never really enjoyed full moon nights, simply because I have preferred the darkness of the underworld to a light of any kind, but now I have a curious image in my head. I picture that soft moonlight against your skin, making it glisten as though you were a quiet field of new fallen snow. I can almost see your brown eyes illuminated by the light, absorbing it and yet making it brighter. This is a light that I can handle, the light that soothes my senses and gives me hope for the new day, the light that will never pierce my eyes or scorch my skin._

_As I gaze upon the moon, I wish that I could spell myself into a deep sleep until your return. Then, my goddess Selene, I would awaken to the sight of you standing in your robes, radiant from the light that you bear, your skin still as pale as Persephone's. You would smile, and my pining would be assuaged. I would rejoice at your sight, though not aloud. Words fail me when I am in your presence. I only hope that my body can display a fraction of the ecstasy I feel when I am around you. Until I see you again, dream of me. I know that I shall be with you!_

_Love,_

_Your Hades_

Snape sighed when he signed the letter and tied it to the owl. It flew off into the night. He read a Potion's Journal for about an hour just to keep up the illusion of time between the letters. Then, he went to his desk and wrote.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am pleased and relieved to know that you have arrived safely. I don't know what Minerva would do if she had to find a new Transfiguration professor this close to the beginning of a new school year. Yes, I smile as I write this. I hope that this image will serve as encouragement for you. I do not know of the encouraging look that I give you, yet I find it amusing that you think that I would gouge my eyes out over it. No, I would rather simply identify the look and stop giving it so that I could retain the use of my eyes. Yes, Hermione, I am still smiling, though I imagine that you find it cruel that I would tease you when you are so distressed. Let this be further encouragement; if I truly believed that you had a reason to fear I would be there making the presentation myself, or simply giving you dry facts. I would not tease you though._

_As for special procedures, I will admit that I was overwhelmed at my first potions conference. There is no special procedure that I can think of other than explaining it and supervising the test run. I will admit that watching them test it is the hardest part. I got through by scowling, but I suspect that you would not find this solution acceptable. Thus, I suggest just being pleasant and relaxing. Also, get some sleep. Try to think of something pleasant, like my laughter or finally winning at Blackjack. Scratch that first idea; I'm not a pleasant thought, and any argument on your part would be met with fierce denial. I'd say think about Weasley, but that would give me nightmares. I suppose that you'll think of something. Anyway, I must go to bed. I promise to think of you during your presentation tomorrow. Good luck._

_Your friend,_

_Severus Snape_

_Potions Master_

He folded the letter and tied it to the owl's leg. He sighed as he watched it fly off.

"PS," he whispered. "I love you."

***

In the middle of the night Hermione was awoken by a dream in which she forgot her notes as well as the recipe for her potion. She heard a soft tapping and looked up. Wide eyed, she let the two owls in. She read Ron's letter first and sighed. Then she read Snape's. She laughed at the image of Snape's smiling as well as his unwillingness to admit that he was capable of caring. After reading his letter, she gave the owls some treats and went back to bed. For a moment she thought that the handwriting looked similar, but then she shook her head. It was late at night, and she was tired enough not to want to investigate it further. Besides, Ron's transcriber may simply have similar handwriting to Severus'.

She stared at the ceiling and tried to think of happy things. The first thought that came to her mind was the children that she kept dreaming about. She could almost see them as she shut her eyes. The boy was cunning and energetic while the girl was now a shy toddler who nevertheless seemed intent on following in her brother's footsteps. She imagined them petting Hagrid's unicorn.

"Can I please ride it?" the boy asked.

She looked up at Hagrid.

"It's okay," Hagrid began. "I'll watch 'em. He won' crack his skull open. 'Sides, this one's gentle."

"Okay," she drawled, not sure if she trusted him.

The boy was beaming as Hagrid lifted him up and put him on the unicorn. "Mummy! Daddy! Look at me!" 

"Don't shout," Snape began as his eyes sparkled with pride. "You'll scare it."

Hermione glanced over at her daughter who was watching with fascination. Then looking down, Hermione realized that her stomach was bulging again. She placed a hand atop it.

"Do you want to ride the unicorn?" she asked her daughter.

"Maybe," the girl answered.

"Aw come on!" Hagrid replied. "'Ere's room for you 'n your brother on this one!"

She held out her handsand walked over to him. Hagrid put her on the unicorn. Hermione watched as he cast a spell to keep them in place.

"Be careful," she called.

"Mum!" the boy replied. "Don't be so worried."

Severus laughed. "And they thought that I was overprotective."

She watched them trot along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She rubbed her stomach. "They're growing up too fast."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips after he whispered, "I'm sure they think they can't grow up fast enough."

"Ew! Mummy and Daddy are kissing again!" the boy yelled.

"Yuck," the girl shouted as Severus and he pulled away fro each other.

"Children! If you can't stop shouting then I'm taking you off of that unicorn!" Severus ordered.

"They're fine. This one's mellow," Hagrid replied. "He's used to the shouting."

Severus shook his head. Hermione laughed, amused to see him so protective of their children. She placed her head on his shoulder, but before she could do or say anything, she heard a piercing buzz.

So much for dreaming about Ron, she thought as she shut off her alarm.

Then, she relaxed. For the first time since she'd arrived, she was calm, confident, and ready to present. With that in mind, she got out of bed and took a shower, thanking Snape for the suggestion and wondering if she should write him back and argue that he was quite a pleasant thought indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	40. Chapter 40

Severus never realized how much time he spent in his dungeons until Hermione left. Since she'd been gone, he'd spent most of his time in his labs brewing or at his desk writing letters. The only time he emerged was for meals, and the second he took his last bite he was back in the dungeons. While he admitted that he was being more productive without the distraction of having her nearby, he also admitted that he was lonely. Even though writing the letters soothed some of the ache in his soul, he wouldn't be satisfied until he saw her again. If he had to spend another day cooped up in his lab when his mind was with Hermione, he was going to scream.

As he began bottling a blood-replenishing potion he'd been brewing, he heard a soft knock from outside his labs. He sighed and finished filling the bottle in his hands. "I'll be there momentarily."

After he stored the bottle, he left his lab and scanned the classroom. No one was there. He shrugged and cursed under his breath. Then, he heard the sound again. He opened the door to the hallway, where he was met with a forlorn figure.

Hermione looked up at him, her cheeks moist with past-shed tears and her face, crimson.

"What happened?" Severus asked as he gestured for her to enter. They walked to the middle of the classroom. "It sounded like things were going well."

She flung her arms around his waist and released all her pent-up emotions, her tears staining his black robes. He put his arms around her, his discomfort at seeing her cry alleviated by the fact that he was thrilled to be in her company again.

"It failed," she finally hiccupped.

"How?" 

"It only worked for one night! I wanted a permanent cure, but the test subjects transformed back at midnight last night."

"Wait," Severus looked down at her. "You kept them from transforming for one night, no, a night and a half, and you call yourself a failure?"

"Of course I'm a failure."

"How?"

"I wanted a permanent cure!" she sobbed as she looked up at him. "I thought that I could do it, but you were right. It's impossible!"

"Merlin woman," he replied, his voice gentle and soft. " You succeeded. You proved everyone wrong."

"How? Those subjects trusted me to cure them, and instead I gave them false hope." she cried as he massaged her back in an effort to soothe her.

"Hermione, when I agreed to help you, I didn't think that you'd be able to prevent a transformation for even one minute. Maybe you didn't find a permanent cure, but you prevented them from transforming for one night. That's the closest thing we've ever had to a cure."

"True," Hermione answered sniffling.

"As for the potion, we can work on it. Maybe it just needs a touch more of one of the ingredients, or maybe something to release it more slowly into the system. Sometimes the order of the ingredients makes a difference."

"Okay," she tried to get her breathing under control.

"You did what potions masters for millennia thought was impossible. Don't beat yourself up because you didn't completely cure lycanthropy. You've come the closest anyone has. You should take pride in that."

She gave him a small smile as he stopped massaging her back. "Thanks Severus. I just felt so awful watching them transform."

"I know," he answered. "How did everything else go?"

"Well," she began as she released him and backed away a little. "You know how the presentation went, and it was in large part thanks to you."

"Really?" he drawled.

"Yes," she answered. "I took your advice and thought of nice things before going to bed. I also appreciated your letter. I laughed a few times."

"You read it more than once?"

"I did. It was quite comforting. You can be amusing and kind when you want to be."

"You're going to ruin me yet," Snape replied. "You're going to start telling people that I have a heart and then I'll be ruined forever."

She laughed.

Severus smiled for the first time in days. Just hearing her voice and laugh was enough to make up for the ache that her absence had caused.

"You'll ruin me if anyone actually found out why I have one of your shirts in my room," She noted.

He smirked. "You haven't given that back have you?"

She shook her head. "I've been too busy. I can give it back if you need it back now."

"Do not bother. I have others," he relaxed at the memory of her wearing it.

"Well, I should probably give it back anyway."

Snape shrugged. "You act as though I care. I have other shirts. Keep it. It may serve you well in the winter when it gets colder."

"I know what I'll do. I'll transfigure it into a red shirt."

"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! It'd look great in Gryffindor red."

"For your sake witch you'd better be joking," Snape playfully growled.

"We could redo your entire wardrobe," she continued. "You need other colors besides black. We could make it all red and gold."

He gave her a playful glare. They chuckled together. She then looked up and exhaled, the previous joy draining from her face.

"I need to go and write Ron," she began.

"Why?" 

Hermione blushed. "I need to tell him that I'm back. He wrote me these beautiful love letters while I was gone."

"Really?" Snape drawled not bothering to hide the amusement in his eyes.

"Yes, I think he's finally being a mature wizard. I think that he finally cares about me. I think that maybe, just maybe, he's finally seen the light. Maybe he's the man that I've always wanted him to be," she answered.

"Careful Hermione," Snape warned. "Don't fall in love with a figment of your imagination."

"I know," she swallowed. "Thank you for the concern though."

She turned to leave, but then turned back around. "Oh by the way."

"Yes?"

"Your handwriting, it looks a lot like the letters that Ron's been writing."

"I thought my handwriting was better than Ron's," Snape replied, his eyes wide with horror.

"Yours is beautiful, but it confused me. I know that Ron has his letters transcribed by some one else, but why does that handwriting look so much like yours?" 

He was silent for a moment. Part of him was screaming just to tell her, to take her in his arms, kiss her, and admit everything. His body though was frozen in place though. A cold chill raced up his spine, making him shudder. He took a deep breath.

"I suppose that you'd have to ask Ron," the stiffness left his body. "I wouldn't have the foggiest clue."

She nodded, somewhat disappointed though she didn't know why. "Did you go to a handwriting school?" 

He shook his head. "I went to a regular muggle school. I've just always believed in taking the time to write letters and papers whereas everyone else rushes through them. I'd imagine that is why my handwriting is unique and easy to read."

"Oh."

"As for Ron's transcriber, I couldn't tell you anything about him or her. He or she may have even attended my muggle elementary school. I wouldn't know, nor do I particularly care."

After a moment, her face lit up. "I didn't tell you something in my letters to you because I wanted to say it to your face."

Please tell me that dunderhead didn't get you pregnant, Snape thought, but then asked aloud, "What?"

Her eyes glistened with joy like he'd never seen. No one had ever looked at him like that, and he doubted that anyone else would ever again. "I thought about you the night before I gave my presentation. That's why it went so well. You were my pleasant thought."

He smiled in return, but his was more playful than hers. "Careful Hermione. If too many people know that I am a pleasant thought for you, we shall both be ruined."

"Maybe, but would that be so bad?" she asked.

"Perhaps not," Snape replied. "Perhaps it would not be so bad at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	41. Chapter 41

Ron nearly skipped down the main hall of Hogwarts, grinning from ear to ear. He carried a dozen roses in his left hand and a crimson velvet box in his right. Maybe it was too soon for such gifts, but Ron didn't care. They were a small price to pay in order to turn Hermione's mind from that dungeon bat.

"Ronald Weasley."

Speaking of the bat.

Ron looked up to glare at his nemesis. "Hello Snape. What exactly are you doing out of the dungeons?" 

"A better question is why are you here in the school? The last time I checked you weren't a Quidditch coach or a professor, and the students haven't yet arrived," Snape answered.

"I'm here to see Hermione. After all, I am her boyfriend."

"Are you now?" 

"Yes!" Ron argued.

Snape looked down, studying a speck on the floor. "Well, you certainly write unusually poetic letters, I'll give you that. I just hope you don't ever lose that talent."

Ron glared at him as Snape made eye contact with him. "You're a nasty greasy git and that's all you'll ever be! Hermione will thank me someday for getting her away from you!"

Snape sighed and shook his head. "She came to see me after the convention, all excited about some letters that you wrote."

"Letters?" Ron asked as the color drained from his face.

"Yes, beautiful letters. You'd send her as many as three a day telling her of your love. I would find it sweet if I weren't such a greasy git."

"Letters?" Ron repeated as his heart beat faster. "What letters?"

Snape leaned in closer and whispered. "Didn't you write her letters?"

Ron shook a little. He looked up and asked in a weak voice, "Did you sign them?"

Snape stepped back and smirked. "Why are you asking me?"

Ron gave him a determined look as the color returned to his face. "Hermione loves me for who I am! Pretty words on paper don't make a bit of difference. We have a history and future dreams!"

"Oh yes, she'll have such a bright future cleaning up after your messes and listening to you yammer on about some sport she cares nothing about."

"Oh like you could give her a better future?"

Severus hummed.

"What do you have to offer her? You're a cranky ugly old git who would only drive her crazy!"

"Yes," he drawled. "That's why she visited me right after the conference as averse to seeing you. That's also why she has agreed to continue working with me on her lycanthropy cure."

"What?" Ron yelled.

Snape sneered. "Enjoy your date with Hermione, Mr. Weasley."

Before Ron could respond, Severus strode down the hall, robes billowing behind him. For a moment, Ron stood speechless. Then, he shook his head, darted up to Hermione's room, and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Hermione answered, wearing a low-cut silk dress which flowed in a cascade of pink flowers to just above her knees. Her feet were bare, but that made her all the more alluring. Ron inhaled her citrus perfume and smiled as his anger towards Snape evaporated.

"Hello Hermione, I brought these for you!"

"Oh thank you." Hermione accepted the roses. She backed into the room to allow him to enter and shut the door behind him. "They're lovely."

He casually made his way to her bed as she took out a vase, filled it, and quickly arranged the flowers. Then, she joined him on the bed.

"I also bought this for you!" Ron ventured as he offered her the velvet box.

She opened it to reveal a necklace inside, a heavy golden chain with a gaudy ruby in the center. Around the ruby were several diamonds. "It was the most expensive thing in the store!" Ron bragged.

"It's very nice," she answered with less enthusiasm than he had hoped for. "But I don't need expensive jewelry."

"Really?" Ron asked. "Because it cost a lot, plus it's in our Gryffindor colors!"

She shook her head. "I just want to hear what's in your heart. I want to hear you speak to me. Your words, they're so powerful. I want to hear more."

"Well, I'm going to be trying out for the Chudley Cannons next week."

She gave him a strange look. "Really? You never mentioned that in your letters."

"I didn't find it necessary," Ron argued. "I was too busy missing you."

"That's just it though," Hermione began trying to hide her growing frustration. "You're so thoughtful and mature in your letters! Where does that person go when you see me in person? I want to know that side of you. I want to know the real Ron Weasley, not the Quidditch-head dolt that everyone thinks you are."

"What are you talking about? This is me! We've known each other since we were kids, and I've always been this way. What else is there to know?"

"The person who wrote those letters, the sensitive side of you. Please Ron, let me see that person."

Ron gave her a blank look. "Uh, you're very pretty and very sexy."

She glared at him. "That's it?"

"Look, I wrote those letters…" Ron began and then stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He rose and tentatively stepped towards her closet. Then he grasped the item that had caught his attention, pulling it out for closer inspection. As he examined it, Hermione's eyes grew wider and her heart began to race. Finally, Ron asked, "Whose shirt is this?"

"It belongs to Severus. He let me borrow it. I really should return it to him."

"When did he let you borrow it?" 

"Over a week ago."

"Why did he give it to you?"

"When you and I got into that fight at the park, I went to his room to talk about some things. I wound up drinking too much and spent the night there. I didn't want to go back to my room in just a nightgown, so I borrowed his shirt for a cover-up. Why?" she asked.

Ron looked down and gritted his teeth, then glared at her. "Is that all that happened?"

"Yes!" she swore.

"You didn't sleep with him?"

"Merlin no! He would never take advantage of me like that!"

His eyes softened. It was now or never. "You're beautiful Hermione. I love you."

"I think that I'm falling back in love with you too," she answered before patting the bed. "Please Ron, please come talk to me! Open your soul like you do in your letters!"

"Hermione," he whispered as he sat beside her.

He began to kiss her neck. She backed away.

"Can't you say anything to me?" she asked. "Last time we were here you spoke to me from the grounds in front of my window. My heart memorized every word. Can't we do that again?"

He gazed at her for a moment, as if to memorize her every feature. "Yeah, I need to go."

He slid off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Ron?" 

No answer.

"Ron!" 

She considered running after him, but she was too confused. Part of her wanted to run to Severus, but she stopped herself when she considered that he was probably tired of hearing about her problems with Ron. Instead, she decided to take a walk around the grounds to relieve her stress.

She snatched Severus' shirt and hung it up after savoring its scent and the way that it felt against her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	42. Chapter 42

"Severus?"

Snape's head snapped up. He growled, curled his arm over what he'd been writing and glared at the intruder. "Yes Neville?"

"I was thinking about what you and Hermione had told me the other day about the Venus Flytrap. One of the heads is just starting to form. I was curious if the budding head had any magical properties that you may be interested in," he replied.

Snape's eyes flickered with interest. 

"I mean, it may not be necessary if Hermione has already cured lycanthropy, but we won't know for a few more days…"

"She hasn't. She came back this morning and talked to me about it," Snape answered. "The cure apparently only worked for a day and a half."

"Oh," Neville answered before a gleam sparked in his eyes. "What exactly did she say to you?"

"I told you, the cure only lasted a day and a half."

"Did she say anything else, perhaps about whether or not she missed you?" Neville grinned.

"She has no feelings for me," Snape scowled. "She just wants to use my lab."

"Sure," Neville drawled.

Snape glared at him. "Would you like to take me to the plant or did you merely come to gather gossip for Minerva?"

Neville took note of Snape's glower and gulped before diverting his eyes. "Sure, I can take you to the terrarium."

Snape nodded as Neville looked back up. Neville's smile returned, filled with relief more than anything. Snape put the parchment on which he'd been writing in a drawer, locked, and warded it. Then he followed Neville outside.

From out of the shadows a cat appeared. The feline strolled through Snape's room, stopping at his desk. It transformed into Professor McGonagall. After examining the desk, she undid the wards and unlocked the drawer, revealing Snape's stash of letters. Though most of the letters were folded, the one at the top was laid in flat. This caught her eye. She took it and began to read. She grinned.

"We tried doing this your way. Now, we're doing it mine."

***

"What's that?" George asked as he walked up behind Ron, who was sitting at a desk, writing.

Ron looked up and smiled. "A letter for Pavati!"

"Pavati? I thought that she was in the states."

"She's not there anymore."

"When did you meet up with her?" 

"A few nights ago."

"Okay, but what about Hermione?"

"Yeah, about that," Ron exhaled. "I decided that I don't want to see her anymore."

"What?" George snapped. "Why? You were winning her back! Why would you just forget that?"

"Things aren't working out between us."

"Why?"

"Hermione wants me to be Snape. I can't be that greasy git. She only likes me because I'm sending her that bastard's letters," Ron answered.

"So we stole those letters in the name of true love for nothing?" George demanded.

"True love? You stole them to one-up Snape."

"Maybe I did, but abandoning Hermione, Ron?" he demanded. "Do you really want to do that?"

Ron glared at him and snorted. "I'm tired of pretending to be Snape. It's annoying! I thought that getting her away from him would work, but now she wants to work with him! She won't leave him. Oh, and I found his shirt with her things!"

"What?" George spat.

"Yeah," Ron answered. "She has his shirt all nice and hung up on a hanger, like she wants him in her bed."

"Do you think that she's cheating on you?" George asked.

Ron shook his head. "She's too good for that, but it's only a matter of time before that git has his hands on her. He was taunting me about the letters today. As much as I hate him, he was right about some things. Hermione doesn't love me. She wants to change me! I don't want to change! I want to be Ron, not something Snape conjured up in his spare time."

George nodded as his anger dissipated. "I warned you that this could happen."

"Yeah, I'm just glad I figured this out before I got any further with her. Granted, that necklace I gave her was expensive, but I can make that money up in one game," Ron replied.

"That's good, I suppose," he answered. "I just wonder why you think things with Pavati are going to go any better. I mean, all the time you were with Lavender, Pavati was bad-mouthing you to her."

"Yeah," he answered. "But she seems to be over that. She's really good at cards! She taught me how to play Poker!"

"Poker?"

"Yeah!" Ron exclaimed.

"Why don't you write Hermione before you tell me about it?" George suggested. "You owe it to her to at least explain yourself."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, I probably should. Did Snape write any break up letters?"

"No," George answered.

Ron shrugged. "That's okay. I'm sure that I could write one just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	43. Chapter 43

Snape grinned as he strode down the stairs to his dungeons. After observing the budding Venus Flytrap head, he was almost certain that it could be the missing ingredient Hermione needed for her potion. Though he considered looking for her in her room, he'd decided to go first to his dungeons to do more research.

He pushed open his door. Hermione was sitting on his desk staring at two parchments. Her expression was clouded, as though several emotions were warring within her.

"Hermione?" 

She looked up, her expression still indecipherable. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

He stood directly in front of her. When Hermione realized how close he was, she gave him a look which sent a chill racing down his spine.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "And why are you looking at me as if I've just killed someone?"

She shook her head. "I don't think that I'm angry with you. I'm just trying to figure something out."

"What?" His heart was racing within his chest.

"I received two letters today," she looked back down at the parchments.

"Oh," Severus shrugged. "Why does that concern me?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Hermione looked him straight in the eyes.

"Okay."

"The first one I received was from Ron. It said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_This was really fun but I think that it needs to end because you are trying to change me and I don't like it anymore. I'm going to join the Chudley Cannons. I hope that I get on their team. I hope that you can find happiness with some one else or something like that but for now it's over._

_-Ron_

"I fail to see how any of that was my concern," Snape replied. "Unless you came down here to talk about it."

"The handwriting on that letter was atrocious. I had to read it three times before I could figure out that he said 'happiness' and not 'hippopotamus'."

Snape snorted as he tried to keep from laughing. Hermione glared at him.

"Okay, so now we know Ron's handwriting is atrocious. I fail to see how this concerns me."

"I received another letter."

"What did this one say?" Severus was beginning to sweat.

She cleared her throat and began to read:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_You'll never know how I feel upon seeing your face again after such a long absence. Yet allow me to try to explain, inadequate as my explanation may be. When you reentered my room, my emotions welled up like Hades beholding Persephone after her yearly absence. You stepped into my lair, and almost instantly the warmth returned. Even when the rest of the country will be cooling for winter, you will be here lighting my dark hovel and warming my frozen heart. Already I can feel the permafrost which has encrusted it for years melting away, until it begins beating again. Slowly it beats for now, but nonetheless it gains strength as I think of you lying in your bed, hopefully thinking of me._

"Is that it?" Snape asked trying to hide his mounting anxiety.

"No, there's one line that I forgot," Hermione answered.

"What?" Severus asked trying to remember what else he'd written. He knew what he'd wanted to write after that, but he was almost positive that Neville had interrupted him before he could start the next line.

"This letter Severus, it looks like the others. It's clean, easy to read, and I understood every word the first time I read it. It is well-written, articulate, and soulful."

"Okay, so this one was better. What is your point?" he asked as his throat dried up.

"The last line!" Hermione snapped. "Do you want to read it?"

She handed it to him. He looked at the last line. "PS Severus Snape wrote this. Call me Minerva McGonagall."

Snape's face blanched whiter than the ghosts that roam the halls. For a moment she thought he might faint, but the little color he normally had returned after a moment.

"Did you write it?" she asked just above a whisper.

"Hermione, you need to understand...."

"Did you write it?" she asked louder.

He sighed, knowing that he could no longer deny anything. "Yes."

"How many?" she asked as her expression went completely blank.

Severus swallowed. "Aside from Ron's break-up letter, all of them."

"I remember… I remember there being a vial of Polyjuice potion missing the day I found you in your room drunk. I thought that you'd broken it or given it to some one, so I didn't say anything. But you used it, didn't you? You used it to disguise yourself as Ron. You… you're the one who seduced me."

He took a deep breath. "I didn't expect Ron to show up. I didn't expect your cat to knock over whatever he did. I just wanted to show you the truth."

He grew quiet as she moved closer to him. They were so close now that he could almost feel her breath on his neck. Her eyes were a caramel tempest of emotion. Then anger won out and she shouted, "Bastard!" 

"Excuse me?" he backed away from her.

"Bastard!" she yelled louder. "You bastard! You seduced me, first with your letters and then with the Polyjuice!"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Severus yelled. "I thought you were intelligent enough to know who your ex-boyfriend really was!"

"And I thought you were a friend who could be trusted!" 

"Oh Damnit Hermione! Those letters were stolen from me! I had no choice in that matter!"

"What about the window? He didn't steal your Polyjuice and make you say those things!"

"I was trying to tell you how I felt about you! When I polyjuiced myself as Ron I was going to reveal myself when it wore out, but then Ron came charging out just as your cat knocked something over! What was I supposed to do?" 

"Tell me who you really were!" Hermione shouted. "You knew that I was only falling back in love with Ron because of the letters! I must've read so many letters in front of you, and instead of saying something, you just kept quiet!"

"Oh Merlin Hermione!" Snape replied with a caustic laugh. "You make yourself out to be some kind of victim when the truth is that you never wanted me! You always wanted Ron!"

"What do you mean?" 

"You wanted it all! You wanted the war hero with the cute little unscarred body and the cute little button nose all wrapped up in all that true love goodness! You wanted the Golden Trio back! That's why you couldn't see past your thick headedness to who Ron really was!" 

"You seduced me! You led me to believe that it was possible!" Hermione yelled. "You never said anything when I told you what Ron was doing!"

"I tried Hermione! I did!" he yelled. "I tried to tell you that Ron wasn't writing the letters, but you didn't want to hear it. No! You were too wrapped up in your own little fantasy to see that Ron couldn't even tell you who half of those gods and goddesses were!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault that you seduced me and let me sleep with Ron, knowing that it was all your doing?" 

"What would you have done?" he asked. "You would've seen me and thought that I was trying to fool you."

Hermione paused for a moment. Her eyes then grew wide in understanding. "I get it now."

"Get what?" Severus barked.

"This was all a Slytherin tactic to humiliate me!" she yelled as red hot tears came to her eyes. "You hated that Minerva was forcing me to work with you and use your labs, so you devised a plan to disgrace me in front of all of Hogwarts. All you wanted to do was humiliate me, so you pretended to be my friend while you fed Ron those letters!"

"Why would I give that dunderhead my letters?" he yelled. "I just established that they were stolen from me!"

"Oh give it up with the stolen letters! You did this because you hate me!" Hermione shouted as tears burned down her cheeks.

"Damnit Hermione I love you! You're the closest thing that I have to a friend!" he replied, his voice laced with honesty. "I love you."

"How can I trust you after this?" She glared at him. "You played the role of both my loving friend and Ron's supplier to perfection, all so you could laugh at my stupidity when you were alone! You haven't changed at all since I was your student. You aren't Severus, you aren't Hades, and you aren't anyone I could ever trust!"

She panted for a moment and then looked at Snape. His face went blank as his body went cold.

"Well, if that's your opinion of me," he began but then stopped as the words to express his pain left him.

Hermione watched Snape's eyes grow darker and harder until anger engulfed them. She backed away from him. Her heart raced inside her chest as the silence became unbearable.

"Severus?" she whispered, just to hear something.

"Get out," he hissed.

His whole being was consumed by a growing fury. Her heart beat faster within her, but she couldn't move. Instead, she merely tried to blink away the angry tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Get out!" he roared.

Hermione turned away from him and ran upstairs, too upset to see anyone in her path. When she reached her room, she slammed the door behind her. Crookshanks looked up at her with a sleepy expression.

In rage laced with pain, Hermione ran to her bed and screamed into her pillow. After punching it until her knuckles hurt, she finally broke down and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me...
> 
> Thank you for the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	44. Chapter 44

Severus stared at the closed door, trying to piece together exactly what had just happened. His rage had dissipated the instant the door had slammed. Everything seemed like a dream, and for a moment he was convinced that it was, until he looked back down at the letter he was still clutching in his hands. Then, the realization of everything that had happened hit him like a herd of Hippogriffs. He remembered pleading with Hermione to understand, telling her he loved her, and seeing the look in her eyes when she said she couldn't trust him. Tears burned his eyes as he crumpled onto the ground.

Then, he smelled her perfume. Merlin why did he have such a good nose? Even on the floor, he could smell it. He looked around the room. Every memory that he'd ever had with Hermione came flooding back until he could not see through his foggy eyes.

No, he couldn't stay here. He didn't know where he wanted to go, but it needed to be away from this room, maybe even away from this castle. He took a few deep breaths and let the cool dungeon air dry his eyes. Then, he rose, slammed the letter on his desk, scowled and ran up the stairs.

Nobody saw him leave the castle, for which he was grateful. He reached the apparation point and took another deep breath as the look on Hermione's face flashed before him again, his pain threatening to overwhelm him. He calmed himself. With a pop he was gone from sight.

***

Harry had no clue what to make of the sight before him. Ron and Pavati were sitting across from him, snogging for the third time that night, causing some people to stare. Harry cleared his throat. Ron stopped and looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Uh, Pavati, I don't mean to sound rude here, but when Ron mentioned that he was going to bring his girlfriend to dinner, I uh, thought that he meant Hermione," Harry began.

Pavati looked somewhat embarrassed while Ron looked annoyed. "She's probably with that git Snape."

"Maybe, but, uh, Hermione's my friend," Harry replied trying to be as tactful as he could. "And uh, the last I checked, your girlfriend. I thought that you two were happy together."

Ron sighed. "We were, but then she decided that she wanted me to be all intellectual and stuff. She wouldn't even go to the Cannon tryouts with me."

"Ron, I'm sure that she's busy with the lycanthropy potion."

"She's been working on that for awhile now. She needed to pay more attention to Ron if she wanted to be his girlfriend," Pavati answered.

"Exactly!" Ron answered. "She was too focused on her work for me. That's when I knew that it wouldn't work between us. I need a partner, not a workaholic."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ron, you were in love with her as of a week ago."

"I know, but I also realized that it wasn't going to work out, especially when I saw Snape's shirt in her closet."

"What?" Harry and Pavati asked in unison.

Ron nodded. "She had Snape's shirt in her closet, all neatly hung along with her other stuff."

"Why was it there?" Harry asked.

"Apparently she'd spent the night in his dungeons," Ron replied. "Snape gave it to her to wear up to her room, or that's what she said."

"You don't think that she'd cheat?" Pavati asked.

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "She never would and deep down inside Ron, you know it. You need to go back and work things out with her."

"No!" Ron argued. "I'm with Pavati now, and I feel happier for it. I'm happy, and my happiness should be important, not just Hermione's."

"Does Hermione know that you're here?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "She's probably too busy with Snape to care. She'll be fine."

"Can I get you another drink?" Rosmerta asked as she approached.

"Yes! I'll have a Firewhiskey!" Ron replied.

"I'll have a Butterbeer," Pavati answered.

"I think I'll have a Firewhiskey as well," Harry replied. I'll need a few to get through the night.

Rosmerta gave Ron a funny look. "Where's Hermione?" 

"We broke up," Ron answered. "We're both happier."

She cocked her head before walking off.

"By the way," Ron began looking at Harry and Pavati, "Drinks are on me! Call it a celebration for hopefully getting on the Chudley Cannons!"

"If you get on," Harry muttered.

Ron turned red while Pavati swallowed, looking more uncomfortable by the second. "I'm sure that Ron will get on."

Harry gave them a small smile that did nothing to displace the unease in his eyes. "Pavati, what exactly have you been up to all these years?" 

***

Rosmerta walked over to another table where a man was sitting alone. He was staring at an empty glass, deep in contemplation. In a gentle voice Rosmerta began, "You're really downing them quickly tonight."

He looked up at her. His eyes couldn't hide the pain he was feeling, but the booze was providing them with a dull glaze. "I'm trying to consider whether or not I should keep a promise."

"Oh," she answered knowing not to push too hard with this particular patron. "What have you decided?"

He smirked. It looked especially twisted on his pained face. "I promised a friend that I wouldn't get drunk and trash my room, at least not while she was around. I've done that quite a bit in my life.

"I see," Rosmerta began. She gestured towards the chair across from him. He nodded. She sat down. "You didn't make an unbreakable vow did you?"

He laughed. It came out cold and distant. "As if I'd ever do that again. Then again, if it made her happy I'd do it. If it would prove to her that I'm not the person she thinks I am, I would make one in a heartbeat."

"Really," Rosmerta asked. "I didn't know that Severus Snape cared for any girl other than Lily Evans."

Snape tried to glare at her, but he was simply too emotionally drained to make it look threatening. "I haven't cared for Lily in awhile. Another woman stole my heart, and I will never get it back. I only wish she had believed me when I told her how much I loved her." 

"I'm sorry," she answered. "Why aren't you with whoever this girl is?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Snape replied. "I think that just by looking at me we'd both know the answer to that."

Rosmerta exhaled. "You really cared for her."

"What was there not to care about?" he slumped further into his chair. "She was my equal in everything but beauty, in which she was superior. She had me believing in impossible things. She even made some of them happen. Then, she left me like everyone else did."

"I wish that I could help," Rosmerta answered. "Are you sure that she's gone forever?"

Snape ran his finger along the edge of his glass. "Trust me, I'll be lucky if she ever looks in my direction again."

"I'm sure that Hermione will forgive whatever she thinks you've done."

"How, where did you get that name from?" Severus asked.

"Oh, Ron's over there talking about how he thinks that you and Hermione are together. Starting to get annoying if you ask me."

"Ron Weasley?" Snape asked, the pain now extinguished from his eyes.

"Yeah, Ron brought Pavati into the bar with him. Apparently they're together now. Forget anything that had to do with Hermione."

"Weasley?"

"Yes, how is she taking this whole thing anyway?"

"Fine," Snape growled. "Just peachy."

He stood up. Rosmerta watched as fury consumed his eyes until his whole body tensed in rage.

"I don't want any blood!" Rosmerta yelled as the realization of what was going to happen sunk in.

Snape didn't hear her. He looked around the pub. Finally, he spotted his target. Ron was sitting at a table with Pavati as Rosmerta had said. Potter was fidgeting in his seat, but he was the least of Snape's concerns. Ron's laughter echoed in Snape's ears and coursed through his body like a cruciatas curse. Enraged, he took out his wand and aimed a hex.

"And then I…" Ron continued.

Before Ron could finish, he felt himself being lifted up. He flew across the room until he slammed against a wall. He screeched in pain. The pub patrons looked at him in confusion. He screamed as another curse slammed his body to the wall.

"Get up."

The onlookers turned in the direction of the voice. They were stunned to see Severus Snape standing in the middle of the room looking every bit the Death Eater that he once was.

"I said, get up!" 

Snape hexed the ginger git again. Ron whimpered and then stood. Snape slammed him down again.

"Pity," Snape sneered. "The war hero can't get up and defend himself."

"What are you doing?" Harry stood.

"Potter, long time no see," Snape replied, his face darker than Harry had ever seen it. "Tell me, how would Hermione feel if she knew that you allowed Mr. Weasley to behave in this manner?"

"I had no idea he was going to bring Parvati here."

"What business is it of yours anyway?" Ron asked as he got up and reached for his wand.

Before he could grab his wand, Snape put a spell on him that caused him to collapse. Then Snape suspended him in the air until he was hanging upside down over the other bar patrons, his underwear exposed. Some gasped, while most remained quiet, too afraid to do anything.

"Aw," Snape sneered as he flashed a wicked grin. "Can the war hero not get down? Can he not hex me? Come on Weasley! You broke into my office, now get down!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Help me!" Ron yelled. "Hex him or something!"

"Come on Weasley! It's a marauder spell! It should be easy to undo! Undo it!" Snape demanded.

"Wait! When did he break into your office?" Harry asked.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Snape grunted as Ron dangled from the air.

"Come on!" Ron yelled. "Did you really think that you stood a chance with 'Mione? She doesn't want a greasy git like you! You know that and so do I! You should thank me for stealing those letters…"

Ron felt a jolt of pain streak through his body. He screamed as Snape smirked.

Harry gulped. "What letters, Ron?"

"The letters he gave Hermione!" Snape answered.

"What?" Harry yelled.

"Look," Ron replied as he gritted his teeth. "I needed a way to get Hermione's attention! I saw a letter that Snape was writing! I took it and some others! It was no big deal!"

"No big deal!" Harry yelled as he pulled out his wand. "You tricked Hermione! You deceived her! You-you used me didn't you? You took my invisibility cloak to pull off this little charade?"

"Maybe," Ron replied weakly.

Harry and Snape hexed him in unison. Some patrons gasped.

"George helped me break in though!" Ron hollered above the pain. "He showed me how to do it and everything!"

Ron screamed as he was hexed again, this time by Snape alone. The red head whined.

"You're a miserable excuse for a wizard," Snape growled. "Get down. Do something right for once! Get down! Get down and prove yourself! Can you? Can you?"

Harry looked in Snape's eyes. He didn't look like Snape anymore, but like a Death Eater trained and nurtured by Voldemort.

"Snape," Harry whispered.

Snape hexed Ron again. Ron screamed, unable to hide the pain.

"Professor Snape please, put him down!" Pavati pleaded.

Snape ignored her and smirked as Ron struggled. He tried to grab his wand, but Snape hexed him again.

"Snape please, you don't want to do this."

He glared at Harry. Harry shrunk back, but maintained a determined look. "Why ever not?" 

"Because you aren't like this! You aren't my father! You aren't Sirius!" 

"Oh Potter! I thought you'd be so proud at this moment! I thought that it would warm your heart to get a glimpse of your father in his glory! I thought that it would do you good to know that no matter what happens, only the jackass gets the girl!" Snape yelled. Then, he turned to Ron.

"Do you know what you've done to Hermione? You've destroyed any sense of self-respect she ever had. She had a chance to be happy! I would've tried to make her happy! Maybe I would've failed, but at least I never would have dreamed of stealing someone else's letters to pass off as my own and seduce her, only to discard her like a piece of garbage when I was through. Now, she has nothing! She will never trust anyone again because someone she thought loved her tossed her aside just as she was opening herself up to him again! You bastard!"

Ron screeched as the hex went through him. Harry could see the color draining from his face as Snape's face grew more contorted.

"Please Snape!" Harry begged. "Think about Hermione. How would she react if she saw you like this?"

His expression was impassive. 

"She defended you to us. She's always defended you! If you do what I think you're about to do to Ron, then you will have proven that everything she had ever thought about you was wrong. You'll prove that in the end you were a malicious Death Eater."

He twitched.

"Please Snape! Please don't prove her wrong! Don't make her take back everything that she's ever said about you! Please let him go!"

Snape's thoughts flashed back to Hermione's eyes when she'd yelled that she could not trust him. Then he remembered how she looked at him when she told him he was her pleasant thought. He'd do anything to see her look at him with that kind of joy again, even if it meant letting Weasley go. He watched Ron dangle from the air, reeling in pain. Snape hexed him one more time for good measure then released him. Ron thudded to the ground.

"You aren't worth the magic it would take to kill you," he muttered.

He left the bar in a swirl of robes. Ron groaned and looked up. He yelled, "Why are you all standing around here? Snape just tried to kill me! Someone call an Auror and have him arrested!"

"Where did you see Snape?" Harry asked. "He wasn't here."

"What do you mean? Everyone saw him! He tried to kill me just now!" Ron yelled.

"I saw nothing. Your wand misfired and you hung yourself on the ceiling," Harry answered.

"Yes," Pavati answered as she got up. "It was just a wand misfire!"

"Yep, nothing more than a wand misfire," Rosmerta chimed in.

Taking their cue, the other patrons agreed that Ron's wand misfired.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as Parvati began to leave.

"Away!" Pavati answered. "Lavender was right, you are a waste of time."

"I'll walk you out," Harry replied. Then he turned to Ron and said, "Oh, and by the way, I'd clean my underpants before tryouts. Those things are nasty."

Harry and Pavati walked out side by side. Ron sighed and groaned, hoping that there were no broken bones. Then, he felt something wet. A few patrons snickered at the damp spot growing at his feet. Ron glared at them and rushed out.

***

Severus walked down the street in a daze. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. Part of him had wanted to kill Ron. No, all of him had wanted to kill Ron. If Potter hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened. He didn't want to think that he was that person, but maybe he was. Maybe that's who Hermione was disgusted with. If that was the case, he couldn't blame her.

He stood outside George's office, watching from the window as George took inventory. His lips curled upwards. He didn't need to kill George to get back at him.

Without George's notice, Snape cast a spell and smirked. He'd have a rude awakening the next morning.

Then Severus' thoughts returned to Hermione. He looked up at the sky, wondering if she'd ever defend him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	45. Chapter 45

Headmistress McGonagall heard a soft knock on her door. She looked up from the book she was reading. "Come in."

The door crept open until Snape entered. The Headmistress gasped when she saw him. His eyes looked nearly as haunted as they had the night Dumbledore died. She closed her book and wandlessly shut the door. 

His eyes flashed in anger. "What gave you the right?" 

"What right?" she asked.

"The right to steal my letter and give it to Hermione," he responded in a low voice. "What made you think it would be a good idea?"

"Severus, what did you want me to do? You two were dancing around each other, when it was so clear that you two cared for each other deeply. I did what I thought was best."

"Of course you did!" He snapped. "You Gryffindors love playing God, regardless of who gets hurt in your ridiculous games."

"Severus, what happened?" 

"She read the letter and confronted me about it. She yelled at me until I forced her to leave."

"Oh my," Minerva replied. "I was really hoping that it would go better than that."

"Well it didn't."

"I'm sorry Severus. I really thought that if she knew you wrote the letters, she'd accept your love. I thought she needed to know that you cared. I never imagined this would happen."

"Maybe you should think more carefully next time."

"Well, what was your brilliant plan to tell her how you felt? How would you have revealed that you wrote the letters? When were you going to tell her that you were the man at her window, not Ron? When exactly were you planning on getting off your arse and admitting to her how you felt?"

Severus deflated "I don't know. I was hoping she would figure it out for herself, but she never did. At the end of the day, she didn't want me."

Minerva swallowed.

"I cannot blame her. I'm not some all-star Quidditch player or some youthful war hero. I'm an ex-Death Eater who looks well older than his years."

"What makes you think that she wants those things? She was happy with you just as you were."

"You are delusional if you truly believe that."

Minerva's frown deepened.

"I will admit, I thought a couple of times maybe she could grow to love me, but every time I came close to buying into that fantasy she made it clear that she wanted Ron Weasley, a man who could say pretty words and look cute."

"You don't really believe that she'd fall in love with someone just because they looked cute?"

"If he wasn't a double agent she would."

"You're selling Hermione short. Severus, she probably just needs some time to cool down."

"Well, I'm going to give it to her."

"How?" Minerva's eyes grew.

Snape took a deep breath. "I need some rare potion ingredients. It's about time I collected them. I thought maybe I'd have enough to get me through the school year, but now I think it may be wise to restock."

"You've usually gone out for them by now. I'm surprised that you've waited this long," Minerva admitted.

"I know," Severus answered. "I just wanted to make sure that Hermione was okay with her project and later, her conference. I considered just biting the bullet, going with what I had, and getting more later but now seems like a good time to leave for a while."

Minerva shook her head. "It's not like you to run away from a problem like this."

"What else can I do? I can't stay in my dungeons without thinking about her, and I can't work on my potions if she's glaring at me. I need to recompose myself, and when I feel that I can handle this situation like a civilized person instead of some lovesick schoolboy then I'll come back."

Minerva sighed. "That may take awhile."

"I promise to be back the week before school starts."

Headmistress McGonagall took another deep breath. "I suppose I can't stop you then. What do you want me to tell Hermione?"

Snape's frown deepened. "I'm sure that Potter will explain my absence quite adequately. After all, I'm sure he's already sent out a legion of Aurors after me."

"Why would he do that?" the Headmistress asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I hung Weasley upside down from the ceiling in a crowded bar."

"Severus!"

"I also hexed him a few times. I'm sure that Potter will be more than happy to relay the story of how he stopped that madman Snape from killing Ron."

Minerva smirked. "Ron deserved it."

He matched her expression "It's not like you to take my side over one of your Gryffindors."

"Mr. Weasley has been conducting himself in a very un-Gryffindorlike manner as of late. I believe this once I can take your side."

"Thank you for your support." His lips curled into a smile. 

"I wish things had gone better. Maybe if I speak with Hermione…"

"Minerva, please let it go," Snape replied as the pain returned to his face.

Silence engulfed the room. 

"I suppose all I can say now is be careful and stay safe."

"I will," Snape replied. "And thanks again for understanding."

"Personally, I'd be more concerned as to whether or not Hermione understood. You know that she'll ask after you," the Headmistress answered.

Sadness once again clouded Snape's eyes. "Yes, well maybe I can alleviate some of that."

"Oh?" she asked unable to mask her hope.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out some keys. "I've warded my classroom so that only Hermione can enter, though Neville could disable the ward if he needed to put something on my desk. This is the key to the potions cabinet. I've left my labs unlocked. My private quarters are warded and locked. Still, I can't see a reason for Hermione or anyone else to go there. As for the other key, well, she knows what it's for."

"All right," Headmistress McGonagall answered. "I'll be sure to give her the keys in the morning. Anything else?"

He sighed. "I cannot think of anything. Let her know that she can use the lab at her convenience, but she needs to keep Neville away from the cauldrons!"

The Headmistress chuckled a little. "I'll tell her that."

He nodded. Then, he saw the concerned look on Minerva's face. He sighed. "Loving Hermione was a pipe dream. The sooner I realize that, the sooner she and I can move onto some sort of working relationship."

"If that's what you think you need then I won't stop you," the Headmistress answered.

"Thank you," he replied.

With that, he spun around and left, leaving Minerva to contemplate what had just occurred.

***

Hermione tossed in her bed, then opened her eyes and groaned in frustration at her insomnia. The moonlight crept into her room, illuminating it with a soft glow. Before she could complain about the brightness, her thoughts floated back to the letter where Severus had commented on the image. Tears flooded her eyes. She inhaled shakily and wiped her eyes before any could fall. Crying over Severus Snape wouldn't do anyone any good, especially if the man she thought he was didn't exist.

She went to her window just as a shadowy figure walked across the grounds. The silhouette looked like Snape's, but she couldn't tell for sure. It stopped as if to look up, but she couldn't tell what had captured its gaze.

Severus gazed up at Hermione's window. He thought he saw her willowy form behind the glass, but he couldn't tell. It could be just a shadow. If she was there, she was probably more than happy to watch him leave.

"Goodbye Hermione. I hope that someday you'll believe that I truly love you."

She watched as the figure turned and continued on the path to wherever it was going. It stopped at the apparation point and disappeared.

Hermione felt her tears resurface, then trickle down her cheeks as she stared into the nothingness. When she had no tears left to cry, she returned to her bed, throwing her blankets over her head. Once again she shut her eyes only to dream of being in Severus Snape's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	46. Chapter 46

Hermione woke up with a headache from lack of sleep. Her muscles were sore from tossing about, and her stomach was in knots. Worst of all was the empty feeling in her chest, as if her heart was nothing more than a hole. She took a deep breath and glanced out the window. Judging by the sun's position in the sky, it was sometime after breakfast but before lunch. She muttered a few curses, wishing that she'd seen Snape at breakfast, even if he just scowled and ignored her. Knowing him, he was now in his lab. Maybe this was better, though. This way they could sort things out without causing a scene. The only problem with this solution was she had no clue how she felt about what had happened the previous night.

She got up and took a shower, letting the warm water cascade over her tired muscles. As she lathered her hair with shampoo, she began to ponder what she wanted from Snape. She needed to use his labs for sure, and she wouldn't mind his companionship, but she didn't know how far she wanted to go. Every time she got too deep into her thoughts they kept leading her back to the night Snape polyjuiced himself and seduced her. All that time he'd known what was happening, but instead of exposing Ron, he kept his mouth shut. A true friend would've told; Snape didn't.

She let the water rinse out the shampoo and worked in a special cream rinse to help with the frizz in her hair. His words began to echo in her mind.

The goddess Persephone. He really had me going. How the hell could I believe that anyone would compare me to a goddess and actually mean it? I'm a bushy haired know-it-all who was always the smart but plain one. I was stupid to believe him.

She sighed as she let the water rinse out the cream rinse. Then she thought of another hurdle she hadn't previously considered; Snape may not let her in his lab. He could cut her project anytime he wanted. Maybe she could find another place to work on her potion, but that didn't change the fact that they'd have to see each other during the school year. She didn't want to have problems with fellow staff members, especially when she and Severus had been so close, or so she'd thought. No, she had to go down to his lab and talk to him. At the very least, they needed to reach some sort of professional relationship, even if it was awkward for the first few days.

She dried herself, frowning as she considered negotiating a working relationship with some one who a day ago had been one of her best friends. Then, she heard a soft knock at the door. She threw on her robes and rushed to the door.

"Oh! Good, I was afraid you weren't awake yet," the Headmistress began as Hermione flung the door open.

"Minerva," Hermione replied. "I was just coming to apologize for missing breakfast. I won't let it happen again!"

"Well, that's all fine and good, but I believe that we have more pressing matters," the Headmistress began. "Severus told me what happened last night after I gave you the letter."

She strolled past a confused Hermione. "What did he say?" 

Headmistress McGonagall sighed as she sat on Hermione's bed. Hermione shut the door.

"He gave me the basics and chastised me for interfering in his life," Minerva replied. 

"I'm glad you did," Hermione answered. "I needed to know the truth about him."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way," Minerva began as a hint of pain crept through the stoic façade in Hermione's eyes. "He actually wanted me to give you something."

"Give me something?" Hermione asked, taken aback by Minerva's words.

The Headmistress nodded and gave her the keys. Hermione felt her heart sink into her empty stomach as the room around her suddenly became cooler. "The gold one is the key to his potions cabinet. He said that you shouldn't have any problems with the wards in his rooms."

"Wards?"

Minerva stopped and looked at her. Pain flooded Hermione's eyes and her breaths were becoming shaky. "Why would I need to get past wards? Can't he just let me in?" 

Minerva took a deep breath. "He left to get some potion ingredients, and to clear his head. Apparently he and Ron had some sort of pub fight last night. Supposedly Harry witnessed it."

"Pub fight!" she gasped. "Oh Merlin! They're going after him aren't they? An ex-Death Eater against a member of the Golden Trio. He doesn't stand a chance in a trial or at Azkaban!"

"Hermione, I haven't seen any Aurors or heard any word of it in the papers. It may have been a non-event and Severus just panicked."

"Severus never panics." 

"True, but I don't think he's a fugitive either. I think that he's probably just upset and using the fight as an excuse to leave the grounds for a while."

"Was Severus hurt?" Hermione asked as tears came to her eyes.

Minerva sighed. "Let's just say that physically, from what I could tell, the fight was one sided, and Severus won."

Hermione relaxed a little. "I'm so glad that he's okay."

"Hermione, he's heartsick over what happened between you two. He was devastated when he came into my office. He really loves you."

Hermione nodded, though her skepticism showed. Before Minerva could continue to make her case, Hermione decided to change the subject. "I recognize the key to the Potion's Cabinet, but what's the other one for?"

"He said that you'd know," the Headmistress answered as she gave Hermione the key.

Hermione examined the key. It was made of spotless silver with an emerald handle. Her face lit up as the tears came to her eyes. "I know what it's for. Thanks Minerva."

"Anytime Hermione," Minerva answered as she rose to leave. She then turned around and began, "Please Hermione, consider giving Severus another chance even if it's just as a friend. He doesn't have many of those."

"I'll try," she promised.

Minerva dragged herself away from the room as Hermione looked down to stare at the key. Maybe when she finished her work on the Lycanthropy potion, she could go into his library, if that's what the key was intended for.

She leapt off the bed and with renewed energy headed down to the dungeon. As promised, she had no problems with the wards or the dungeon door. Still, she missed hearing Severus telling her to enter, or seeing him writing a letter at his desk.

When she entered the dungeon, she locked the door behind her. She looked around, but today it seemed like just another room instead of the place of comfort and peace it had been since she'd returned to Hogwarts. Pushing that feeling aside, she unlocked and entered the lab. It felt even emptier than his classroom. Usually he'd be writing a letter or puttering around making his own potion. She smiled as she thought of all the times she'd talk to him while they worked. Even if he tried to look irritated with her questions, he couldn't hide his interest. That look alone had made her feel valued.

She shook her head and began to work. She looked down at the ingredients, but her mind drew a blank. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think how to make the potion's effects last longer. After what seemed like an eternity staring at the ingredients and the cauldron, she decided to put them away and just read. Maybe that would stimulate her mind.

She pulled out the silver key and turned it over in her hand. She rose and walked deeper into the labs until she reached a wooden door with a keyhole. She inserted the key and twisted until she heard a loud clunk. Excited, she hurried into the library, took out her wand, and cast a lumos spell. When the light came on, she gasped. In front of her were hundreds of books stacked neatly in shelves, and to her right were two green overstuffed chairs. Ecstatic, she examined the shelves until she found a book that caught her eye. She picked it up and took it back to the chair.

Perhaps Ovid's _Metamorphosis_ wasn't the best place to get inspiration, but she needed to focus on something unrelated to her work. She sat down at the chair and began to read. The words and images held her rapt until she reached the story of Hades and Persephone. Her stomach churned at the image of Persephone enthroned beside Hades, ruling as his queen.

She slammed the book shut and set it down. Then, her stomach growled, alerting her to her growing hunger. Sighing, she forced herself to leave the library.

When she entered Severus' classroom, she spotted a parchment on his desk. Curious, she investigated it. She recognized it as the letter she'd received the night before, courtesy of Minerva. Yet, now it was crumpled and dotted with tear stains. She picked it up and read it again. She envisioned him at his desk carefully crafting each word as he wrote, eyes filled not with malice, but with love.

Then she thought of how they used to brew together, how they'd often spend hours talking about nothing and everything at once. Her mind flashed back to the times they'd nearly kissed. Then, she remembered the Blackjack games and how he'd laugh with her. Every now and then when he thought she wasn't looking, he'd just gaze at her, like she was the only witch who mattered. Those stolen glances meant more to her than Ron's letters. She'd simply been too afraid to admit it, even to herself.

She crumpled to the ground with the realization. She lifted her head and whispered, "I'm in love with him. Help me Merlin but I love Severus Snape."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	47. Chapter 47

"I don't think she's coming to dinner," Neville began.

The Headmistress sighed. "I fear you're right."

"Would you like me to go up and check on her?" Neville set down his silverware

"If you could please," Minerva shook her head.

Neville put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened wasn't your fault."

"I know," she answered. "I just wish this had all turned out better."

"Maybe things still can."

She raised her head.

"Hermione and Severus are both stubborn intellectual people. They may think before they act, but once they've convinced themselves of something it's hard to get either of them to change their minds. Right now they're so convinced that the other could never love them that they're wallowing in pity. Once they stop feeling sorry for themselves, they stand a good chance of making things work. We just have to nudge them out of their respective ruts."

"For their sakes, I hope you're right."

"I think I can get through to Hermione, but I'll need a Portkey."

"You're that confident?"

Neville smirked. "If she'd fight for that dunderhead Ron, she'll fight for Severus with everything's she's got."

Minerva smiled. "Let's go to my office then. I know exactly where Severus is right now."

***

Hermione lay on her bed cuddled up with Snape's shirt. She knew that if anyone saw her they'd think that she was the most pathetic person in the world, but she didn't care. Right now, smelling Snape's scent was the only thing keeping her from crying. When she was holding it, she could pretend that he was still by her side, not Merlin knows where.

She sat up with a jolt when she heard an owl peck at the window. Putting the shirt down, she smiled as she got up and opened it. After giving it a treat, she took the letter and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I cannot go out for drinks with you tonight. Ron gave Parvati the date from hell so I decided to make her feel better by taking her out to dinner tonight. I'd take you along, but I don't want it to be awkward. I apologize. Maybe we can hang out later._

_As for the bar fight that you mentioned; yes, Snape did hang Ron from the ceiling. Apparently Ron stole some letters from him, and you found out. Snape said something about a fight that you two had, Ron couldn't shut his mouth, and Snape began hexing him. Before I knew it Ron was dangling upside down from the ceiling and Snape was hexing and shouting at him. Finally, it was obvious that he wasn't going to stop, so I talked him down by saying you wouldn't want him to hurt Ron too badly. Snape released him and stormed off. As for Aurors, well let's just say that as far as they know Ron's wand misfired and Snape was never there; at least that's my story and what the other patrons said before I left. I'll admit, I got in a couple of hexes for you, but nothing like Snape. Anyway, my point is that Snape is fine and that no one is coming after him. I hope that gives you some comfort._

_I'm sorry that you're feeling down tonight. I hope that you and Snape can get things resolved in a way that makes you both happy. I'll admit that it's weird to think of him loving you, but Parvati said that it makes sense. According to her, she couldn't understand a thing that came out of either of your mouths, so you two would be perfect together. I can't believe that I'm saying this, but he seems to care more for you than Ron ever did. In fact, I honestly believe he loves you. You do whatever makes you happy though. I'm sorry that I ever pushed you to Ron. That was a mistake. Hopefully though, you can find happiness somewhere else, even if it is with Severus Snape._

_Your friend always,_

_Harry_

_PS: I believe Snape paid George a visit as well. I saw him come out today with no hair, a bright yellow face, purple hands, and from what I could tell blue feet. He says that he's taking a vacation from the store. I'll have to show you a memory of it sometime._

Hermione smiled and chuckled a little as she reread the letter, thankful that Harry had given her such a quick reply to the letter she'd written that afternoon. Before she could sit down and compose a reply though, she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she squeaked, still pressing the shirt against her chest.

Neville opened the door and stepped in. "Hello Hermione."

"Hello Neville." She released the shirt.

He looked down and noticed Snape's shirt on her bed as well as the redness on her face. "We were wondering why you didn't show up for dinner."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't come down, I just haven't been hungry all day. I'm not feeling the best."

"Do you want to talk to some one?"

She sat up. "Honestly, I just want to see Severus again."

"Then talk to Severus."

"How can I do that when I have no clue where he is?" She swallowed.

"You may not know, but I do."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Where is he?"

"He always goes out for potions ingredients this time of year, usually before now. The only reason he didn't leave sooner was because he wanted to take care of you."

"I'm probably the last person he wants to see right now," she replied as Neville pulled something out of his pocket.

"Judging by what Minerva said, he's just as torn up about this as you are."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "I loved him. I loved him the whole time, not Ron. I just couldn't admit it, but it was always Severus. I dreamed about him, not Ron. I want him with me right now, not Ron. I want, I just want one more chance with Severus," Hermione choked.

"Then go tell him," Neville answered as he handed her the item that he'd been holding in his hand. "This is a Portkey to where he most likely is. If he isn't there, you can send your Patronus after him."

She examined it. It was a chess rook made of black marble. Despite its material, it wasn't very heavy. She whispered, "I called him a liar. I told him that I could never trust him. Merlin Neville, he'd never yelled at me like that before, not even when I was a student! He was so angry. He probably just wants away from me."

Neville shook his head. "I came to know Severus quite well from the time he was injured to the time he began working with you. He kept to himself. I never saw him work with anyone unless forced, and even then he scowled at them until they couldn't get out of his lab fast enough. Still, he seemed lost. He had no purpose, and didn't seem to want one. Then you came. It was like he suddenly had a reason to get up in the morning. He was smiling and laughing with you. He was letting you into his labs, and he never once complained about it. Some days I watched you two together and wondered who was enjoying the others' presence more. He was happy. For maybe the first time in his life he was truly happy, and you were the reason for that.

Honestly, from what I saw you seemed happier too. I remembered you from school, but there was always something missing in your eyes, like you were searching for an equal but could never find one. Then I saw you with Severus. I saw genuine joy. Half the time you two were in your own little world of potions and Greek Mythology, but you loved every second of it. You two had finally found your equals. How could you not fight for that?"

Hermione looked at Neville for a moment in silence. Finally, she whispered. "I wish that I'd seen that sooner. I wish that I'd let myself accept his love. I wish that I could turn back time and tell him how I felt."

"Well, time-turners are illegal, but maybe if you talk to him he'll understand."

She looked stunned, but then nodded in understanding. "Thanks Neville."

"You're welcome," he replied. "And I know you'll do the right thing."

Neville strolled out of the room, leaving her to ponder her next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	48. Chapter 48

Severus sat down at a table in the bar and coughed as smoke from the ubiquitous cigarettes clouded his nostrils. Music was blaring from the speakers and a few people across the room were singing off-key into a muggle device. Disgust overpowered him as he grimaced and gave up on the idea of inhaling clean air or hearing anything resembling music. In theory, he was supposed to be out collecting rare potion ingredients, but he hadn't yet found the motivation to do much else besides stare at the hotel walls and wonder how he could've mucked up so badly again. Hunger finally overtook him, so he went to the one place he knew wouldn't remind him of Hermione: a shady muggle bar, just like those his dad had frequented. Though the thought of becoming like his father sickened him to the core, he had to clear his head.

"Can I help you?" a waitress asked.

"Get me a Jack and Coke," he answered, remembering his fondness for them in his youth.

"Sure thing, sir," she replied as she examined him with a strange expression, focusing alternately on his hair and his nose. Snape glared at her and vowed not to leave a tip. She shrunk away from him and slunk off to place his order. He put the menu back up to his face and looked at his options, wondering how muggles could eat things which equated to sugar-sauce, cardboard, and grease. For the first time all day, though, he could safely say that nothing here reminded him of Hermione. She wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this.

"Hey! You!"

Snape rolled his eyes and continued to focus on the menu when it was suddenly yanked from his hands. He glowered at the offender. The person holding his menu looked dumbstruck, as did his two companions. One of them was a woman with unnaturally bright red hair. The other was a burly man in a biker jacket. The menu stealer had a Fu Manchu and wore a white shirt that garishly displayed a generous portion of chest hair. Snape sighed. "What necessitated taking my menu?" he asked.

"That thing's bigger than Pinocchio's!" the woman yelled.

Snape smirked. "That's all you've got? You don't have anything besides a Pinocchio reference? Please! Little children think of things better than that."

"You'd know, with that honker," the man in the biker jacket sneered.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Are you dunderheads just going to gawk at my nose or are you actually going to say something intelligent?"

"Your hair, yuck!" the woman answered. "What do you do, bathe in grease?"

"I could ask if you have your hair colored by the _Kool-Aid_ man but I think I already know the answer."

She glowered at him. The thief got in his face and growled. "This is our table, and that's my girlfriend! You do not TALK to my girlfriend that way!"

"Were my words too intellectual for her to comprehend?" Severus asked, wishing that he could hex them into oblivion.

He slammed his fist on the table. "You think you're some kind of wise guy, big nose?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "If you're going to insult my nose could you try for something a little more creative? You're embarrassing yourselves."

"I'll bet you can't think of twenty things more creative than 'big nose'."

"Why waste my time?" 

"Because if you don't, we're going to physically kick you out of here."

By now the other muggles were staring at the group.

Severus huffed. "Fine, I can think of a few."

"Try twenty!" the girl asserted.

"Excuse me?" 

"Twenty insults about your ugly nose and your grease ball hair."

"Why not twenty of each?" the third man asked.

"Because I'm hungry and I want this over with," she answered.

The bar fell silent.

Severus shrugged. "Fine, if that's what you want. Please give me a little room and I'll begin."

The man nodded. They all took a seat at a nearby table. All eyes were on Severus as he cleared his throat.

"One!" Snape began. "Meteorological: Is it raining or do you have a cold? Two! Culinary: That guy just brought the grease to make our French fries! Three! Biblical: When your nose bleeds, is there enough to make a Red Sea? Four! Massage parlor: Let me just wring your hair so we can have a little oil for those tight muscles! Five! Cautionary: Don't turn around too fast or your nose will give that guy a concussion! Six! Religious: If the bishop blesses his head, will that be all the holy oil we'll need for the year? Seven! Economical: Have you ever thought of charging the birdies who sit on your nose by the hour? Eight! Frustrated: I thought you said you were finished drying your hair. Nine! Revival-inspired: The Lord giveth and he just kept on giving! Ten! Beautician-inspired: A little gel goes a long, loooong way! Eleven! Surgical: If you ever tried to get a nose job, would they charge you triple? Twelve! Retro: The '60's are over, take a shower! Thirteen! Intellectual: He _nose_ everything! Fourteen! Italian: Did you dye your spaghetti black and put it on your head?"

Some members of the audience snickered. The man and his companions did not look amused.

"Six more!" the woman hollered.

"Okay," Snape answered. "Fifteen! Pirate-inspired: Nose… cave… either way it'll hold the treasure!"

"Sixteen!" the audience yelled.

"Health-conscious: I didn't know fast food made your hair greasy, too!"

"Seventeen!" 

"Lustful: If his nose is that large, just imagine….!"

"Eighteen!"

"Fearful: Here he comes and there goes the shampoo aisle!"

"Nineteen!"

"Snivellus!"

"Twenty!"

"Greasy git!"

The audience cheered, though Snape suspected the last two went over their heads. The three challengers stood.

"You punk ass bitch," the main antagonist growled. "I'll smack that smirk right off your face."

Snape remained seated. "The day I am afraid of the likes of you is the day they take me out in a body bag."

The man lunged for Severus. He stood and punched him in the gut. The man wheezed, coughed, and backed away as he doubled over in pain. He looked up at Snape and groaned. The other two retreated. Severus' smirk widened.

It was high time he finally felt avenged.

The waitress arrived, "Here's your Jack and Coke, sir. It's on the house."

***

After dinner, Snape apparated to the mountain where he was supposed to be collecting ingredients. Many of them would be difficult to find in the limited light, but it was the least of his concerns. He needed time to think. Although he felt great about facing down the muggles, he wished he had someone with whom to share his pride in the meager accomplishment. His thoughts returned to Hermione.

As he looked up at the stars, he wondered if she was looking at them as well. Then his mind wandered to how she had reacted to his absence. Part of him needed to believe that she cared he was gone. He didn't want her to be upset per se, but he did hope she missed him, even just a little. He sighed.

"You've done it Hermione. You've made the one man who vowed never to love again, fall completely in love with you."

"Severus?"

He cringed as he imagined Voldemort somewhere down in hell tormenting him with imaginary voices. He groaned and searched the skies. He was not going to be one of those dunderheads who believed their hallucinations.

"Severus!"

He startled and turned to see a figure running towards him. It stopped in its tracks and said barely above a whisper, "Severus."

His heart skipped a beat as the moonlight revealed her face. Everything about her was so familiar, yet like a dream. He shook his head to clear the image, but there she was. A thousand thoughts swam through his head, and with them a thousand emotions ranging from pain to joy to anger back to love. His brain screamed for something to say. He finally settled on a soft, "Hermione."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	49. Chapter 49

Hermione trembled when he said her name. Everything within her wanted to wrap her arms around him and whisper how she felt, but she resisted the urge when she saw the pain and vulnerability in his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked in a low voice, his occlumency shields raised.

"I needed to see you…" she answered. "… to tell you how I feel."

"I think you've done enough of that. I've heard so many people in my life tell me I'm untrustworthy. I didn't need to hear it from you, too."

"That's just it, though! I was wrong. I don't think you're untrustworthy."

He raised one eyebrow. She watched him lower, then reconstruct his shields. It broke her heart, but she knew she had to remain with him and see this through. If reconciling with him could have been easy, they would already be side by side back in the dungeons, not on this mountain separated by a few feet and miles of pain.

"I thought i wasn't anyone you could ever trust," he replied.

Those words said it all. A tear trickled down her right cheek. Severus resisted the urge to brush it away. She had probably made the trip to get advice on her potion, not to declare her undying love. "I am so sorry that I said that. I didn't mean it.""

"You sure as hell meant it when it came out of your mouth."

"Severus, I was upset, but Harry told me the truth. He told me everything that Ron did, from stealing your letters to breaking into your room."

"So Potter exonerated me. How wonderful! Was that before or after he sent every Auror he could find after me?"

"He never sent any after you. He told everyone that Ron's wand misfired. Before he left, he made sure all the other patrons agreed with him."

Snape's eyes flashed in humor for a moment, then hardened again. "Okay, so everything I say is not a lie and Aurors are not after me. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Hermione froze. His expression was unreadable, something she wasn't used to. She gulped. "No, I needed you to answer a question."

He huffed.

"If no one asked you to create those letters, why did you write them?

He couldn't hide his surprise. Then his eyes became soft and vulnerable again as he answered in a gentle voice, "Because I was falling in love with you. I was afraid that if I said anything, you would reject me. When they were stolen… Merlin, Hermione I didn't know what I was going to do. I wanted to tell you, I truly did, but I'd already lost to a Quidditch hero once; I couldn't go through it again. I figured that at the end of the day, if we were even just friends then that should be enough. It wasn't, but I was too afraid to do anything else."

"Were you ever going to show the letters to me?"

"No," he admitted. "I figured you'd never reciprocate the feelings I had for you. I couldn't ruin another friendship. The letters, they were a way for me to purge my emotions. That's all I ever wanted them to be."

"Those letters," she began, "They made me feel alive. They made me feel so feminine, so adored… like I mattered. They were thoughtful, and so carefully crafted. Severus, I loved the way they made me feel."

"I am more than just those letters, Hermione," Severus replied, trying not to let his hopes rise.

"But you made me feel those things even without the letters. Every time we spoke, you listened, not just to humor me, but because you actually wanted to hear what I had to say. You took care of me when I was most vulnerable, both emotionally and physically, and you asked for nothing in return. You made me feel valued… special… like the most precious woman in the world, the only one who mattered. That was you, not the letters.

I tried to go back to work today, I really did, Severus. I just couldn't do it. The lab was so empty without you beside me. Even if you were across the room working on something else, it was enough to know that you were there. I've never had that kind of closeness with anyone, or ever felt that kind of peace. It was different, it was exhilarating, and I miss it with every beat of my heart."

Snape sighed. "Hermione, look at me. Do you really want to be with this for the rest of your life?"

She smiled. "What's not to love?"

"To begin with, there is my nose."

"Why wouldn't I love your nose?"

Severus' eyes grew, but she continued, unaffected. "Most people have plain noses that don't stand out at all! They are so forgettable! So ordinary! When I see your silhouette… your nose… I know that I'm safe. I know that the man I love is with me, and that I don't have to be alone anymore, that is, if he'll have me."

"Hermione," Severus whispered.

She swallowed and continued. "There's one more thing I need to tell you."

"What would that be?"

"You asked me what I said the day I visited you at St. Mungo's. You wrote about it in one of your letters."

"Go on," Severus' shields were lowering.

"I remember sitting with you while you were still unconscious. After a while I took your hand. Then I said, 'Thank you, Professor Snape. Thank you for all you've done. I'm sorry I ever doubted you, for ever thinking that you could be a Death Eater.'" Her throat tightened, "'We're complicated, you and I. No one understands people like us. You are so much more than just a snarky potions professor, and I am more than just the know-it-all in the front row. Most people can't see past the roles we play to the souls inside.'

I remember your vitals started to improve. I didn't know exactly what was happening at the time, but I remember the monitor changing. I figured I should go on, so I continued, 'Please, Professor Snape. Please live. The wizarding world needs you. We need you to remind us of the sacrifices made for our freedom. We need you to put us in our place when we get too arrogant. Most selfishly and importantly though, I need you. I need you Professor Snape! I can't imagine a world without you, and I don't want to! It would be such a dreadful place! Please, don't make me live in that world. Please find the will to live, if not for me, then for someone else.'"

Severus fought back tears. The speech seemed so familiar, as though he had heard it in his dreams. Hermione let a tear escape down her cheek.

"Please, Severus," she whispered. "Please don't make me live in a world without you. Don't make me go back to a world where I could never be understood or appreciated. Please, Severus, don't take away the one thing in my life that made me happy. Please don't make me live without you."

Severus took her in his arms and held her close. "I was yours the day you walked into the Dining Hall in that ridiculous towel rattling on about curing lycanthropy, and I'll be yours as long as you'll have me."

She looked up, her eyes glistening with joy. "Looks like you're stuck with me for the rest of your life then."

"I'd love nothing more," he replied in a husky voice.

With that, he caressed her lips with his and pulled her closer to him. Her mouth opened to receive him. When rapture threatened to overtake them, Severus broke away. "Not here."

She rasped. "Where, then?"

Clutching her protectively, he apparated them to the outskirts of the city. "I'm staying in a muggle hotel. It's more comfortable and private than the nearby Wizarding one."

She nodded and held onto his hand. They walked side by side down the street, stealing glances at each other until they reached his room.

Hermione took a deep breath as she watched him close the door. He turned and admired how her skin glowed in the moonlight. She was truly the Greek goddess he had envisioned her to be.

She gazed at him and watched as the love in the expression he returned gave him an ethereal glow.

He enfolded her in his arms. "We don't have to do this. I don't want to hurt you or push you away."

"You won't," she whispered. "I've been dreaming of this for a long time."

"So have I."

He pressed himself against her, and began kissing her more tenderly and gently than she'd ever imagined. She felt herself becoming aroused as his embrace became more possessive, yet not overbearing.

Words flooded his heart, fighting to surface. He broke away and gazed at her.

"Severus?" she whispered, frightened that he was having second thoughts.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered in a voice overflowing with desire.

"I love you Severus," she breathed.

He possessed her lips again. This kiss was more urgent as she felt her outer robes drop to the floor. She inhaled sharply, but before he could react she pressed against him more forcefully, assuring him that it was okay. Picking up on her cue, he continued shedding her dress robes as she began to unbutton his shirt. His kiss became more tenative, and she felt his breaths become more shallow. Undaunted, she continued with his shirt until it floated away from his chest.

Severus tried to hide his growing apprehension as she gazed at his scarred torso. If she was going to run, now would be the time. Instead, she whispered, "you're beautiful."

"Beautiful?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, her voice steeped in love.

He gazed at her eyes, reveling in her expression. His voice thickened with desire as he whispered. "You are my light, Hermione. After living in the underworld for so long, you are my light and my warmth."

She blushed, swallowed back tears, and dipped her head. He tilted it to gaze into her eyes before he resumed kissing her, making sure that each and every kiss proclaimed how cherished she was, and would be for eternity. She in turn made sure her every kiss told him how much he was adored.

For the first time, they made love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	50. Chapter 50

Severus stroked Hermione's hair, wondering what she was dreaming about. Her expression was so peaceful, making him hope he was a part of whatever world she was in.

Hermione groaned and began to stir. He took advantage of her last sleeping moments to memorize the feel of her skin against his. She opened one lazy eye and yawned. When she became more aware of her surroundings, she gave him her most serene smile. "You stayed."

"Why would I leave?" He whispered.

"I don't know, but I'm not used to waking up next to a man."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I wouldn't give this up for anything."

She slid closer to him. "I feel exactly the same way."

She pressed her lips to his and he returned the kiss with equal passion. "I suppose I should say good morning now."

"Good morning," Severus purred. "Now may we continue what we were doing?"

She giggled. "Yes, please!"

***

"Neville!" Harry called as he rushed into the Hogwarts main hall.

Neville stopped in his tracks and looked up from the plant he was carrying. "Hello Harry! What can I do for you?"

"It's Hermione," Harry panted. "I wrote her last night, and she never answered back. I'm not so much worried that she has hurt herself, but I am worried about what condition she's in. I hope she doesn't think that I was just blowing her off."

"Actually, she seemed to be doing better after reading your letter."

"Good. Uh, where is she?" 

"With Severus."

"What? He came back?"

Neville shook his head. "No, she went out to find him."

"How did she know where to look?"

"I gave her a Portkey to the location where Severus was collecting potion ingredients."

"What if Snape wasn't there?" Harry asked.

A female voice floated down the hall, "Believe me, she is quite fine."

They turned around and watched Minerva glide towards them, her eyes glowing with victory.

"Headmistress McGonagall," Harry replied. "How do you know she's fine?"

"I performed a location spell on Hermione last night. I also performed one on Severus. They are together and just fine."

"Where were they?" Harry asked.

"Some things are better left unknown, Mr. Potter," the Headmistress answered.

Neville's eyes twinkled.

"How long do you think they'll be gone?" Harry asked.

"They have to be back the week before school starts, but knowing Hermione she'll want to come back the second Severus tells her about the Venus Flytrap buds," Neville answered.

"What do those have to do with anything?" Harry asked.

"Severus and I believe that they may be the key to making Hermione's cure for lycanthropy more permanent," Neville answered.

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed.

Minerva nodded. "It truly is."

Harry sighed. "It still feels a little weird to think of Hermione with Snape and vice versa, but hopefully he can make her happy."

"That's all Severus wants to do," Minerva answered.

Harry nodded. "Well, I should be going. I need to owl Parvati and tell her that we can have lunch together after all."

"Parvati?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded. "She's really a fascinating person once you talk to her. She's teaching me how to play five card draw."

"That's great," Neville answered, trying to picture Harry and Parvati together.

"Yes, well I should be going. When you see Hermione, tell her to owl me," Harry replied.

"We will," Minerva promised.

With that, Harry left.

Neville looked down at his plant. "I take it that putting this in Severus' room is only going to kill it."

"How often does it need to be watered?" she asked.

"Every day."

"Yes, I'd keep it with you."

Neville grinned. Before he could say anything though, he heard some one yell, "Oy! Minerva 'n Neville!"

"Hello Hagrid," they called as he approached them.

"Hey! I was jes' 'bout ta see 'Mione. The little unicorn is startin' ta gallop! I wanted her ta see."

"I'm afraid she's not around. She and Severus took off somewhere."

"Where?" Hagrid asked.

"They needed to collect potions ingredients and work some things out together."

"Like what? I's thought they were friends," Hagrid replied.

"Well, let's just say that may be changing for the better," Minerva replied.

Hagrid's eyes lit up. "If they get married, 'n they have kids; they'll be little ones at Hogwarts! I'll get to show them all my magical creatures 'n they can ride the unicorn!"

"Hagrid, isn't it a little soon for that?" Neville asked. "I mean, I really can't see Snape wanting to be a father, and Hermione is a little consumed with her potion to think of children."

"Nonsense!" Hagrid exclaimed. "If they're together they'll have ta, eventually! Oh! I can't wait fer them ta come back!"

Hagrid turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Minerva asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Duh! Ta start training mah unicorn! I doan wan' any little kids falling off!"

Hagrid lumbered out of the school. Minerva shook her head and laughed along with Neville. "

Man, are they going to be surprised when they get back." Neville chuckled

"Could you imagine Severus Snape changing a nappie?" the Headmistress asked.

They caught their breaths..

"Do you think we'd be the godparents?" Neville asked.

"We'd better be. If it weren't for us that future child may never have been born," Minerva answered.

"Never too early to start campaigning," Neville remarked.

The Headmistress shook her head. "No, wait until it's on the way. Then we'll just not-too-subtly remind them who nudged them together in the first place."

"Good point," Neville answered.

They smiled, thrilled that things were finally set right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue is left! 
> 
> Thank you for all the support! It is very deeply appreciated!


	51. Chapter 51

Three months later, Snape lay in bed holding Hermione close to him. She yawned, "Morning, Severus."

He kissed her forehead. "Morning, sweet Persephone."

She looked up with a serene smile. "We missed breakfast again, didn't we?"

He nodded.

"In theory, I should go upstairs in case one of my students needs me."

"Why? They all know to come down here if they cannot find you up there." 

"That poor Smith girl almost walked in on us last month. I think she was traumatized."

"My smile tends to do that to people."

Hermione smirked and kissed him on the lips. "Your smile is lovely. I still wish I could see it more when we're around others."

He moaned, then resumed kissing her. Before they could continue, they heard a pounding on the door.

"Stupid dunderheads," Severus growled.

"Severus, what have I told you about being nicer to the students?" she teased.

"What have I told you about students needing more discipline?" He grumbled.

"Hermione!" a voice called.

"Shit," she groaned.

"Please tell me that…"

"No, she only knows I have a new boyfriend. I never told her it was you."

"Shit," Snape moaned.

"Hermione Granger open this door!"

She sighed, put on her robes, and gave Severus one last lingering glance before leaving his chambers. With a sigh, she opened the door. "Hello, Molly."

"Oh 'Mione! It's been so long! I was worried sick about you! You must be devastated over Ron!" Molly began.

"Actually, I've been more than fine," Hermione answered with a frown. "No offense, but breaking up with your son has really been the best thing to happen to me."

Molly cocked her head. "I'm not talking about the break up. I'm talking about his latest Quidditch accident!"

"Oh," she answered. "I hadn't heard."

"It was horrible 'Mione! He's broken both his legs and his collar bone! He's asking for you in the hospital! He says that he's really sorry he treated you so poorly! He needs to see you!"

"Molly, that's terribly upsetting, but I'm afraid that I can't see him right now. We're in the middle of a school year and the lycanthropy potion still needs perfecting."

"Please 'Mione! Seeing you will help him feel so much better!" Molly begged.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible," a deep voice growled behind them.

Hermione's eyes filled with amusement as her lover appeared behind her.

"Severus?" Molly gasped.

"Hermione has made her decision. She has no intention of seeing your ill-mannered son," Severus put his arm around Hermione.

"It's you?" Molly sputtered, for once at a loss for words.

"Thank you for stopping by. We'll try to send Ron a card, though I fear my writing isn't half as eloquent as his." Severus deadpanned as he shut the door.

***

A year later, Severus lay on his bed staring at the ring around his finger, remembering the previous few months. Never had he imagined he'd be married, or that so many people would be supportive of the union. He and Hermione had been wed in a small ceremony on the Hogwarts grounds. All the teachers, Harry, and his new fiancée Parvati had been in attendance.

Soon after their wedding, they had finally obtained the patent for the lycanthropy potion. Now it was being used all over the world. His heart swelled with vicarious pride for the witch who had created it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening door. Hermione strutted in, wearing one of his shirts and a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Severus?" 

"Hmm?" 

She crawled onto their bed and grasped his hand. "Remember when I told you that I wanted something special for our three month anniversary?"

"I remember something to that extent." 

Her head dipped close to his ear. "I want a baby."

His stomach dropped. "What?" 

"I want a baby," She broke away from him. "Maybe two because I don't want our baby to be lonely."

"A baby?" Snape repeated, still recovering from the shock of her announcement.

"I've had dreams about us as parents."

"Parents?" Severus' head was spinning.

"Yes, I think that we'd be wonderful parents. You'd be so gentle with our children, and I know that living at Hogwarts, they'd have lots of love surrounding them."

"Hermione, I cannot say the idea isn't enticing, but most of my experiences with children have been… well… less than positive for both sides. I mean, I would do anything to make you happy… but… a child?"

"If I didn't think you'd be a good father I wouldn't have asked."

Sweat was forming on his brow.

"I know you're nervous, but our child wouldn't see the grumpy potions master that everyone else sees. He'd see the loving man that I do! He'd adore you Severus, and if he fell out of line, I'm sure you'd rein him right back in," Hermione replied.

"Well," Severus related. "I suppose creating a baby would be enjoyable enough."

"Then," She captured his lips. "Let's start trying to create one now."

***

A year later, Hermione gave birth to a boy, Orion Severus Snape. A year and a half after that they had a daughter they named Perdita Minerva Snape, followed by another, Selene Eileen Snape.

"She really is beautiful," Hermione whispered as she positioned Selene to nurse.

Severus crept onto the bed beside Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. "She's beautiful because you're beautiful."

Hermione grinned. "She has your hair, and your smirk, you know. She'll be just as snarky as you someday I'm sure."

Snape smiled. "Imagine having four snarky Slytherins in your house."

"I keep telling you that Orion is either going into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Perdita, well I'm not sure about her."

"Wherever she goes, I'll be proud of her. I'm already so proud of them all."

"Speaking of your darling children," she began. "Isn't it their bedtime?"

"I'll take care of them."

"Thank you."

He got up and shuffled towards Orion's room.

"No Perdita! You can't put the baking soda in yet!" Orion scolded. "You have to let me put the vinegar in first!"

"Why? It's still gonna explode," she replied.

"Because I like it that way," he replied as he poured some vinegar into a toy vial that his father had given him for Christmas.

Severus smiled as he watched his children play, happy that sibling rivalries were not yet an issue. While he was still unsure how they'd react when Selene was older, for now there was peace.

"Now, but don't pour in too much," Orion began.

She hummed and added the baking soda. They watched in amazement as the concoction bubbled out of the vial onto the floor. When it was over, Severus began, "What did your mother say about doing messy experiments in your room?"

Orion swallowed while Perdita blushed.

"We were gonna ask you to help us clean it up," Orion answered.

He exhaled. "The moment you get your wand I will teach you every cleaning spell I know so you can clean all the rooms in the house and make up for the times your mother and I have done it for you."

"Wasn't it a good potion though?" Orion asked.

Severus' expression lightened. "Of course it was, and I'm very impressed with the consistency. Still, I wouldn't be a good dad if I didn't at least scold you for making a mess.

Snape cast a few spells to clean the area. Then he looked at Perdita. "You're getting better at adding just the right amount of baking soda. I didn't see much left over when I cleaned up."

She glowed at the compliment. He smiled back at her. Of all his children, he could relate to Perdita the best. At her age, he'd been just as reserved as she was, always lost in thought over something or another.

"Thanks Daddy," she replied.

She went over and hugged him.

Orion began setting up a new potion. "Can we make one more before bedtime?" 

"Please?" Perdita folded her hands and begged.

"Well, I thought you two wanted to hear the rest of the Odyssey, but if you'd rather make a potion…"

"No!" they both exclaimed.

"Then you need to crawl in bed."

"Can we at least say goodnight to Mum?" Orion asked.

"Yes if you can be calm and careful around her. She's feeding Selene right now," Severus answered.

Orion and Perdita ran off to their parents' bedroom. Hermione glanced up as her children scrambled onto her bed. Both of them looked just as they had in her dreams, and were just as delightful to be around.

"Goodnight Mummy," Orion whispered.

"Goodnight my little moonbeam," Hermione answered.

"Night Mummy," Perdita whispered.

"Goodnight my darling," she replied as Selene clucked. "If you two are gentle, you can give Mummy a kiss on the cheek and she'll try to give you one."

They nodded and approached her, Orion to her right and Perdita to her left. They kissed her, then she turned and kissed Orion first, then Perdita. Satisfied, the children left her bed and returned to Orion's bedroom. Orion climbed into his bed while Perdita sat on Snape's lap.

"Okay," Snape began. "Which part were we on?"

"The Sirens!" Orion exclaimed, now bouncing in excitement. "They were singing!"

"There was a Scy, Sicilian," Perdita answered equally as excited.

"Scylla," Snape replied. "They've landed on Helios' island haven't they?"

They both nodded. He began telling them the story of Odysseus landing on the island where his men ate the sacred cows…

They fell asleep just as he reached the part about Calypso. He kissed them both and carried Perdita to her room. When he came back, he saw Hermione standing in the doorway to their bedroom. "I wish I could tuck them in. I miss doing that."

"You will soon enough," Snape promised. "Just give me a moment to say goodnight to Selene."

He went into his younger daughter's room and paused to watch her sleep in the moonlight. Like her siblings, she had Hermione's nose and Snape's eyes. Selene also had his smile, something which made her all the more endearing. He kissed her on the cheek and left her room.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione whispered as Severis walked into their bedroom.

"How wonderful everything is," he answered.

She put her head on his shoulder. "I was thinking that too."

They looked at each other. Snape captured Hermione's lips in his, and she returned his affection. He then swept her in his arms and into their bedroom, where he wordlessly showed her just how deep his love ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends the 10th anniversary edition of Court and Spark. It's hard to believe that I wrote this a decade ago, especially since so much has changed in my life, and the world!
> 
> What hasn't changed is the support I receive from amazing readers like you! It's been a blast writing for you all! Thank you so much for being the amazingly supportive people you are! It's really means a lot to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to my latest posting! This one is a huge nostalgia bomb for me.
> 
> This story is based off of the movie Roxanne, which is in turn based off of Cyrano de Bergerac. It was the first fan fiction I posted, which of course means it's heavily edited this go around. Hopefully it's worth posting over here!
> 
> Thank you for your interest and all the support you give me! Stay safe and healthy out there!


End file.
